El roce hizo amar a un Malfoy
by giselmalfoy
Summary: la historia transcurre después de que nuestroS amigos acabaran el último curso y el fin de la guerra. Hermione dolida por la infidelidad de Ron empieza a trabajar en una empresa,con Malfoy lo que ella no sabe es que acabarán siendo algo mas...
1. El comienzo

_(10/07/2013)_

_Hola hola! Después de mucho tiempo desde que esta historia vio la luz, ha llegado el momento de reeditarla y hacerla aceptable. Dios, que vergüenza al leerla y ver fallos y cosas sin sentido. Perdonarme! Espero que os guste como la primera vez. Besos_

**El comienzo**

_Habían pasado 4 años desde que nuestros amigos abandonaran Hogwarts, 4 años desde que Voldemort fue derrotado. Las vidas de nuestros amigos continuaron desde donde ellos la dejaron, Harry se casó con Ginny de la cuál esperaba un hijo, Ron y Hermione continuaron juntos, pero después de encontrar a Ron con una mujer Hermione lo dejó._

_Los 3 amigos cumplieron su sueño, Harry y Ron eran aurores, mientras que Hermione trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia. Poco después de encontrar a Ron en aquella situación, decidió desaparecer, dejándolo todo para embarcarse en una nueva aventura, una que nunca supo ni esperó tener. A partir de aquí comienza la historia, la historia de cómo empezó todo, de cómo se da veracidad al dicho "el roce hace al cariño"._

En una calurosa noche de verano unos jóvenes yacían tumbados sobre el césped que daba a una gran casa, apoyaban la cabeza sobre sus brazos, miraban al cielo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Sabes qué? Echo de menos a Hermione, en estos momentos me gustaría que estuviera aquí con nosotros… como hacíamos antes -la tristeza de Harry se pudo reconocer por el tono de su voz.

-Tienes razón amigo –dijo Ron- Fui un gilipollas, fue mi culpa, no debí hacerlo…- se intentaba disculpar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hace falta que lo jures Ron, eres mi amigo, mi hermano, mi cuñado –hizo una pausa- pero estoy decepcionado contigo, después de lo que pasasteis, todos los baches… no te entiendo.

Ron cerró los ojos y exhaló aire.

-Ni yo mismo me entiendo.

No muy lejos de allí en un pequeño y apacible parque había un columpio dónde todas las noches una joven, con el cabello castaño estaba sentada, como cada noche, recordando lo desdichada y sola que estaba. Se le podía ver unos ojos marrones brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que por ellos corrían. Había dejado unos días atrás su trabajo, "Directora de oficina contra el uso de artes oscuras", ¿Cómo tuvo fuerzas para dejarlo? Con todo lo que le había costado… la respuesta era obvia, y por su cabeza corría un único nombre, ¡Ron! Ese mal nacido por el cual ella lo había ayudado en todo lo que podía.

¿Ahora qué haría? Ella, la mejor bruja de su generación, por primera vez, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía respuesta, y eso era lo que más la hundía.

Pero ella era una Gryffindor, una luchadora, valiente y leal. Leal a sus principios, valiente y luchadora a todo lo que se le presentara. No se iba a derrumbar, ni hundir por un inútil llamado Ronald Weasley.

-Es hora de cambiar de ambiente, ¡ya basta de lamentos! -se dijo a sí misma en voz alta- buscaré un trabajo, no me daré por vencida, cueste lo que cueste lo conseguiré.

Se levantó decidida, sacó su varita y desapareció.

El lugar dónde apareció se encontraba situado en un largo y ancho campo donde en medio había una elegante y majestuosa casa con su jardín. La casa no era de ella, cuando se fue no tenía donde ir, pero su amiga Luna la acogió con gusto hasta que encontrara algo. Hermione no sabía cómo agradecérselo, aquello que hacía por ella era... no tenía palabras para definirlo. Había que decir que Luna parecía menos Lunática y cambió en muchos sentidos, seguía teniendo sus excentricidades pero tenía un gusto impecable para decorar su casa.

Cruzó el gran jardín hasta la puerta, la abrió y subió por las elegantes escaleras de mármol, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Al entrar tenía una carta encima de la almohada.

_Querida Hermione:_

_He salido porque mi padre ha tenido un problema en casa, no sé cuándo volveré. Tienes comida en la nevera y tarta de chocolate. En 3 días o así nos vemos._

_PD: No hagas locuras._

_Te quiere, Luna_

"A sí que estoy sola 3 días, ¡Genial!" Sus ojos se volvieron tristes, no tenía a nadie. Que haría ahora que Luna no estaba, sus amigos estarían ocupados, no querrían que ella los molestara, pasaron varios minutos hasta que se puso la mano en la cabeza, dándose un leve golpe, había olvidado contestar la carta que aquella mañana había recibido.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio un mueble rústico de madera, donde había un cajón de terciopelo rojo y sacó un pergamino con la pluma y tinta. Se quedó pensando en lo que pondría así que comenzó a escribir_:_

_Querida Ginny:_

_Estoy ya mucho mejor, no dejo que me afecte, poco a poco vuelvo a ser persona, mañana buscaré trabajo porque el Ministerio ya me agobia bastante y necesito despejarme, ambas sabemos el porqué. ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? Seguro que ya tienes una notable tripa, el bebé nacerá sano. Tengo muchas ganas de veros, cuando me establezca de una vez iré a veros. Saluda a Harry de mi parte, dile que lo echo mucho de menos._

_Os quiere, Hermione_

Enrolló la carta y se la ató en una pata a una de sus lechuzas, se quedó mirándola como salía de la casa hasta que se perdió de vista, veía como era libre, ella sabía que nunca podría. Se dio cuenta que los ojos se le iban cerrando a causa del cansancio y de tanto llorar, se fue hacía el armario y sacó uno de sus camisones blancos de seda que Luna le regaló, y se metió en la cama, tardó segundos en quedarse completamente dormida.

La mañana se levantó soleada, el cielo estaba despejado, los rayos entraban por las finas cortinas iluminando a una cama donde una chica joven dormía por primera vez en semanas, tranquilamente. Su pelo estaba esparcido por la cama, el camisón le hacía parecer un ángel dormido.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos a causa de los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban, apenas le costó despertarse, se sentía renovada, con fuerzas, se sentía preparada para ese día, volvería a casa con un trabajo y triunfante. Se levantó y se fue hacia el armario, escogió un traje chaqueta color azul, dudó entre coger túnica o no. Decidió dejarla guardada. Se recogió el pelo haciéndose una coleta alta, aunque algunos rizos se escaparon, nunca fue muy mañosa con eso. Raramente lo hacía pero ese día se retocó los ojos y se puso pintalabios. Cuando bajó se hizo un zumo y comió dos piezas de fruta.

"El desayuno es la primera comida más importante del día" se decía.

Acto seguido cogió el periódico que la lechuza le había depositado y empezó a leer en la sección de empleo.

-Emm este no, demasiado aburrido, este tampoco demasiado peligroso...-tachón, tachón- ¡este es perfecto!- exclamó las castaña al leer el anuncio, " Se precisa bruja perfectamente preparada para hacer el trabajo de secretaria, se exige buena presencia, y modales, alto nivel de comunicación entre personas, absténgase memos."

"¿Absténgase memos?" Murmuró sorprendida. "Qué gilipollas el que lo haya escrito."

A pesar de eso los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron, ese puesto era perfecto para ella. Anotó en una hoja la dirección y salió directa hacia el pueblo de Hogsmeade. No tardó en encontrarlo, era fácilmente reconocible, pues comparado con el pueblo. El edificio era enorme, con la fachada en negro, en medio de ella se podía leer en un gran cartel plateado: L.M & D.M.

Le sonaban muchísimo esas iniciales, pero no podía distraerse en ese momento en identificarlas, ya lo haría más tarde. Ahora tenía que conseguir un trabajo.

Se preparó para entrar y cruzó la puerta con paso decidido, se asombró al verlo por dentro, una gran sala decorada con colores verdes y plateados. Había sillones a los lados y una pequeña recepción en medio, dónde una señora mayor atendió a Hermione.

-Querida, ¿quería usted algo?- Le preguntó con voz dulce, mientras seguía revisando unos papeles.

-Hola, sí. He visto el anuncio de secretaria y me gustaría informarme para solicitar el puesto.

- Espere un momentito por favor -cogió el teléfono y cuando pasaron 5 minutos le indicó a Hermione por dónde debía de ir.

Subió en ascensor hasta el piso cuatro, continuaba sorprendida por la dimensión de la sala.

Cuando llegó se sentó en uno de los sillones que había, como no había nadie se acomodó más, eran tan cómodos que se quedó relajada. El ruido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que se sobresaltara, una mujer no mucho más mayor que ella apareció con una carpeta en la mano y se acercó:

-Puede pasar señorita, enseguida le atenderán- Le dijo la mujer rubia, que le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

-Gracias -Al pasar vio un gran despacho decorado elegantemente, detrás de un majestuoso escritorio, había un sillón dónde el individuo –que supuso que era el jefe- le daba la espalda a Hermione.

-Siéntese- ordenó con voz fría, aquella voz le sonaba de algo, sabía que no era una buena sensación, le recordaba a algo malo, oscuro. Un nombre le vino a la mente, y deseó en esos momentos que no fuera verdad.

La silla se volteó, dejando al descubierto quién era aquél hombre, su pelo era tan rubio que parecía casi platino, sus ojos grisáceos, como el acero, sus rasgos le daban un aire peligroso, intimidante. No podía ser, Hermione estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó incrédula, cuando consiguió hablar.

-Granger -Le contestó con tranquilidad, como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Aunque no se equivocaba.

Hermione ya lo entendía todo, la decoración, el cartel, su padre y él eran los dueños de la empresa. Vació entre quedarse e intentar conseguir el puesto o mandarlo a freír puñetas y con dignidad salir de ese infierno. Pero recordó que no tenía nada, y ella no era una cobardica. Si quería trabajar tendría que tragarse su orgullo y acceder, era un buen empleo aunque viniendo de Malfoy cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

- Con que viniste por el empleo, ¿no? –le preguntó, adivinando sus pensamientos-¿te crees capacitada? ¿Tu gran mente sabrá cómo hacerlo? ¿La "grandísima" Granger, podría trabajar para mí?

-Sin duda Malfoy -respondió Hermione con tono desafiante. Sabía que eso no lo soportaba.

-Pues olvídate- dijo secamente el rubio, dándose de nuevo la vuelta.

-¿Por qué?

Volvió a encararla. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Simple, porque no quiero y eres una asquerosa sangre sucia, sabelotodo, y ex-gryffindoriana –como si eso lo explicara todo- asique adiós -le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

Hermione no iba a replicar, tratándose de Malfoy poco podía hacer y ella no iba a rebajarse. Habría sido ilusa si hubiera creído por un momento que él la había a aceptar para trabajar. Ese niñato mimado no iba a pisar su dignidad. Le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, decidiendo si mandarle a la mierda o irse tan tranquilamente. Él la miraba detenidamente, algo planeaba, lo sabía, lo conocía. Posiblemente algún insulto más o alguna forma de intimidarla.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó algo molesta ante la mirada de Malfoy.

Sonrió.

-Te estaba observando, aunque no creas que eso me agrade –aclaró- estoy pensando que alomejor podría darte una oportunidad, al fin y al cabo tú y tus queridos amigos me salvasteis la vida -No para de mirarla de arriba abajo, midiéndola, analizándola. Eso le resultaba incómodo.

Cuando decidió marcharse, nada más coger el pomo, lo oyó y se quedó paralizada.

-Estás contratada, mañana a las 9 aquí, quiero que vengas arreglada y maquillada, te pagaré 1.600 libras ¿o prefieres dinero mágico? –Hermione negó- no quiero retrasos, ni excusas baratas, al mínimo fallo fuera, ¿entendido? –finalizó mirándola.

-De acuerdo- sin poder pronunciar alguna otra palabra. Tenía preguntas, muchas. Pero solo una salió sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Por qué?

Draco se reacomodó en su sillón y miró por la ventana.

-Tómalo como un favor, pero solo eso. No te acostumbres a estos favores.

Hermione no podía creerlo, su peor enemigo la estaba contratando, Draco Malfoy le estaba haciendo ese favor, sabía que iba a ser duro, pero lo afrontaría. Le demostraría que ella valía muchísimo.

Salió de la sala, sonriente, sin poder creérselo.

Malfoy observaba la puerta con una sonrisa macabra en su cara, tenía otros planes para ella.

"Ahora la tengo bajo mi poder podré humillarla y reírme de ella cuanto quiera, me vengaré por todos los años que se ha creído superior a mí, no sabe dónde narices se ha metido".


	2. Haciendo amigos

CAPÍTULO 2

Hermione volvía muy contenta por las calles de Hogsmeade, tenía un buen trabajo donde podría dar mucho de ella, le pagaban bien y no era de mucho agobio, solo había un pequeñísimo problema... Malfoy.

No sabía muy bien el porqué de su cambio de opinión, pero no estaba por la labor de preguntar, puesto que había mucho en juego y necesitaba trabajo. Pasó por una tienda dónde había una larga cola de chicos y chicas jóvenes ansiosos por entrar, claro, era la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko, propiedad de los hermanos Weasly, bueno solo de George... Hermione suspiró, echaba de menos los años en Hogwarts, ahí había pasado los mejores años de su vida.....

- Venga Hermione no te derrumbes sé fuerte, que tú ¡puedes!, has sido y eres la mejor bruja que ha habido en Hogwarts- se decía a ella misma, sus ojos habían empezado a brillar a causa de la tristeza.

De pronto se acordó que necesitaría ropa nueva para trabajar puesto que todo o una gran parte de su armario habitaban prendas vaqueras y camisas, necesitaba comprar urgentemente. Una leve sonrisa salía en la cara de Hermione, el hecho de tener que ir de compras le había alegrado la tarde, salió directa a la tienda más próxima. Era muy amplia y moderna, había de toda clase de ropa: de magos, de duendes, etc. En un pequeño pero coqueto mostrador se encontraba un chico moreno de ojos azules, simpático a la vista, pero extremadamente atractivo a la vez.

-¿Desea que le ayude en alguna cosa? - Preguntó alegremente el moreno al ver a Hermione en su mundo.

-Emm, si claro, me gustaría ver tipos de trajes chaquetas, es para mi trabajo- contestó con unas mejillas coloradas. Qué vergüenza me ha pillado mirándole.

- De acuerdo, acompáñeme, tengo lo que busca- Dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.

Pasaron varios minutos, el chico sacó su varita y con el hechizo _accio_ aparecieron bastantes trajes. El moreno se giró sonriéndole a Hermione y con un leve movimiento de varita hizo que todos los trajes flotaran poniéndose rectos, para que ella los viera bien.

- Tienes de todos los colores, blancos, azules, rojos, verdes, amarillos, negros, y muchos más, ¿cuál te gusta?- La forma en la que lo dijo era extraña, su voz repentinamente era como más fina, más tirando a chica, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No sé, son bonitos, ¿cuál me aconsejarías?- le preguntó la castaña con voz dulce, sabía que si decía eso él la ayudaría encantado, o en este caso "encantada".

-Ummm, ¿un pase de modelos?- dijo alegremente, había pillado la directa de Hermione- Por cierto me llamo Matthew O´Connor, Matt para los amigos.

-Encanta, yo soy Hermione Granger, Herm para los amigos- contestó la castaña de forma divertida- ¡Empecemos con el desfile!

Durante los siguientes segundos, minutos Hermione no para de entrar y salir con diferentes trajes, Matt sentado en un cómodo sillón le aconsejaba, ella salía le pedía opinión y entraba. Pasaron una tarde divertida, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo disfrutaba de la vida. Cuando Hermione salió con el último traje Matt le dijo voz muy picarona:

- Te voy a dar una opinión que te servirá mucho- la castaña se acercó y agudizó cada uno de sus sentidos- El traje número 21 el negro que te has probado te ayudará mucho en tus primeros meses de trabajo, puesto que es muy elegante y te dará un toque muy profesional, el rojo, el de la pequeña obertura en el lado derecho es perfecto para ocasiones de pasión y dejar embobado a tu jefe, el rosa clarito con la falda en blanco, te dará aspecto de coqueta, perfecto para que se fijen en ti, también puedes combinar diferentes colores, siempre acertando con ellos y te aseguro que te ascienden- con esto último le soltó un guiño y Hermione sin pensárselo los compró.

Había hecho un amigo, las cosas volvían a estar bien, lo necesitaba, pasando por una tienda de bebés " Baby´s Magics" se acordó del regalo que le iba a hacer al bebé de Ginny, entró y revisó un poco las cosas, como no la convencía mucho la ropa se decantó por un sonajero mágico, cuando el bebé deseaba algo de la casa con solo moverlo hacía que apareciera.

Ya entrada la noche decidió que regresaría a casa, puesto que al día siguiente tenía que trabajar, una vez llegada a la casa cenó y subió a su cuarto dejando las cosas en la cama, las fue ordenando para que al día siguiente lo tuviera todo listo. Otra persona lo habría dejado todo por ahí tirado, pero ella no, era perfeccionista, sino no sería Hermione Granger. Se cambió y se acostó el sueño le podía y a los segundos se quedó dormida.

* * *

En una pequeña y confortable casa situada en Godric´s Hollow, un moreno de ojos verdes estaba sentado al lado de la ventana observando la calle tranquila, en su cabeza no paraba de rondar los momentos de su vida desde que le llegó la carta de Hogwarts con 11 años hasta la caída de Voldemort. Siempre había tenido un gran apoyo, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Lupin, Ojoloco, Tonks, los gemelos Weasly, la sra y el sr Weasly que habían sido como unos padres... no podía creer aún después de mucho tiempo la mitad estuvieran... muertos.

-¿Por qué no pude salvarlos?- se decía una y otra vez pegando un puñetazo a la pared- Los perdí, eran lo mejor que tenía, una familia. Una voz suave y dulce lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿aún sigues con eso?- Ginny se encontraba en las escaleras con su pijama y dejando ver una pequeña y redonda tripa- No te tortures tú no tienes la culpa mi vida.

Se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, ella era su todo, su motivo de vivir, sus ganas de luchar día a día contra los peligros, sin ella estaría perdido.

- Ginny, ¿Qué haces levantada? el médico dijo que tuvieras cuidado y no estuvieras moviéndote mucho- le decía mientras tocaba cariñosamente su barriga.

-Ya lo sé mi amor, anda va sube y duerme, mañana trabajas.

Con esto subieron por las escaleras y entraron a su habitación.

* * *

La mañana se presentó como la anterior, soleada y con un cielo azul celeste, la castaña ya estaba en pie y vistiéndose, ese día no podía llegar tarde, se peinó y maquilló, se puso el traje negro que le dijo Matt, estaba lista. Desayunó un par de tostadas, un café y un sorbo de zumo, con esto se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la oficina, se dirigió a la oficinista que anteriormente le había consultado y le preguntó dónde tenía que ir.

-Bien cielo, hoy es tu primer día, ¿no?- La señora regordeta revisó unos papeles que tenía- Sí, aquí está, Hermione Jane Granger. 3ª planta, despacho del sr Malfoy.

-Muchas gracias- contestó amablemente Hermione.

Subió por el ascensor, varios pájaros de papel volaron sobre su cabeza, esto provocó una risa en la castaña. Cuando llegó a la planta se encontró con el rubio en la puerta esperándola, parecía un ángel, su pelo rubio con mechones esparcidos por su cara, esa mirada con esos ojos grises, sus pectorales que se marcaban a pesar de llevar la camisa... ¡Hermione! ¿En qué piensas? Es Malfoy, vale ya, es la segunda vez....

- Muy bien Granger, llegaste puntual, claro cómo no, si tú eres perfecta- sus palabras eran venenosas, odiaba que fuera tan perfecta- Pasa, te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

Hermione sin decir una palabra entró, se sentó y prestó atención a Malfoy, eso sí preparada para defenderse en cuanto pudiera, él no conocía bien quién era Hermione Granger.

- A partir de ahora tu trabajarás para mí, con esto quiero decir que serás mi secretaria y mi asistente personal, apuntarás todo lo que yo te diga, cuando te necesite aparecerás aquí en la oficina, te encargarás de mis tareas y de poner orden en mi día a día- dijo maliciosamente, ha empezado la diversión Granger, verás cómo nos lo pasaremos bien.

- Entonces, ¿me enviarás una lechuza cada vez que tenga que hacer una tarea tuya?, ¿Sea cuando sea?- se quedó perpleja

-No Granger, las lechuzas ya están algo anticuadas, tú usarás esto- sacó una pequeña moneda que Hermione reconoció enseguida, ella la había creado para el ED- Me distes tú la idea cuando os pillé en la sala, pero esta está mejorada, no quema cuando se avisa, sino que también hace ruido y si no la cumples no parará de sonar- sonrió ante la cara de esta.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó, no tenía otra...

-Hay que aclarar unos cuantos puntos, 1 siempre me dirás sí señor, no señor, 2 puesto que me has pillado en un buen día, te daré una bonificación de 600 $, eso sí, no me hagas enfadar o lo lamentarás, ¿entendido?

-Si señor.- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Después de la charla, Hermione se dirigía a su pequeña recepción, tenía una pila de papeles amontonados, tenía mucho trabajo. Eran las 11 y 15 cuando Malfoy la llamó.

-Granger, es tu hora del almuerzo, come algo, no me gustaría que una sangre sucia se muriera en mi oficina- su voz de indiferencia hizo que el corazón de la castaña bombeara con fuerza y una cara de odio se le pusiera.- Tienes 1 hora.

Sin mediar palabra Hermione se levantó y dejó ordenada su mesa, cogió papel y una pluma, le escribió a Matt, por si querían almorzar juntos. La respuesta no tardó más de 10 minutos, se verían en la cafetería en frente de la tienda.

-Hermione querida no te sofoques tanto, es un hombre, como todos- le alentaba Matt, Hermione soltó una pequeña risa al oír esas palabras, le resultaba raro oírlo de él, un hombre- Aunque debo admitirte que Malfoy está como para mojar pan, a pesar de su carácter.

Hermione no pudo evitar atragantarse ante esas palabras, tosió un poco y luego se repuso, sí la verdad es que era cierto, Malfoy no estaba nada mal, pero sabía cómo era y eso la asqueaba. Era como un rey, por eso era el "Rey de Slytherine" tenía vasallos que lo seguían a todas partes.

-Hermione, ¿Herm? ¿Estás ahí?- con un chasquido de dedos hizo volverla a la realidad- Querida no me digas que te has quedado pensando en Malfoy - Soltó una pequeña pero sonora risita.

-¡Claro que no Matthew! ¿Estás loco, bueno loca? Jaja- en realidad ella sabía que no se equivocaba, pero no lo iba a admitir

-Amor, conozco esa mirada muchos años, miles de magos entran a la tienda con caritas como esa, no me engañas - se tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café con leche- Bueno cariño me voy que entro ya a trabajar y tú también.

Hermione se terminó su Cerveza de mantequilla y se despidió de Matt con dos besos, acordaron que todos los días almorzarían juntos.

Al llegar a la oficina no podía creer lo que veía, quería mirar hacía otra parte, más sus ojos no la dejaban. Se quedó de piedra al ver el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy sin camisa.

La diversión y la guerra habían comenzado.


	3. Fiesta con el rubio

CAPÍTULO 3

-¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Nunca has visto el cuerpo de un hombre? -Preguntó en tono divertido al ver la reacción de la castaña.

-Claro que sí Malfoy, tú no eres el único hombre de la tierra-Dijo Hermione, solo le salieron esas palabras, puesto que no paraba de mirar su torso bien formado. Hermione se quedó embobada mirándolo, sin darse cuenta que Malfoy la miraba.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero soy el único por el que estás embobada y sonrojada por lo que veo- no pudo soltar un risa. Ante esto Hermione reaccionó, ¡Serás tonta Hermione Granger!

-Malfoy he venido a trabajar, no a que te burles de mí, así que con tu permiso voy a seguir con mis cosas - Se defendió Hermione, no se lo iba a permitir, no la conocía bien-... señor- añadió con fuerza.

Pasaron horas desde aquél suceso, pero Hermione no paraba de recordar cada una de sus escenas, sobre todo la del encuentro con su cuerpo, era tan perfecto, era como un ángel, ¿se estaba empezando a interesar por Malfoy? No claro que no, además este siempre le trataba mal, pero a pesar de eso ella se interesaba más por él, esos ojos... no pudo evitar que le salieran colores. El golpeo de la puerta hizo despertarse.

-Adelante-Dijo ella.

Una mujer morena, de no más de 21 años entraba, era realmente guapísima, sus ojos eran como dorados, lucía un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, era alta y llevaba un vestido donde le dejaba ver más allá de las rodillas.

-¿Tú eres la nueva secretaria? - Su voz de niña pija hizo que Hermione se repugnara.

-Sí, ¿necesita algo?- Dijo molesta.

-Dile a tu jefe que tengo que hablar con él, es importante - Le ordenó la morena. ¿Quién se creía que era? Como si a ella fuera a darle órdenes.

- Lo siento mucho, el sr Malfoy está ocupado con unos temas. Tendrá que esperar.

- A ver, estúpida, he dicho que quiero hablar con él y eso es ahora- Grito la morena.

Una puerta se abrió y salió Malfoy algo cabreado.

-¿Granger por qué esos...- no le dio tiempo a acabar, la morena se había abalanzado sobre él.

-Amor, mi vida ya he vuelto... te echaba mucho de menos- le decía mientras le daba besos por toda la cara.- Tú estúpida secretaria no me dejaba entrar, decía que estabas ocupado.

-Y es cierto - contestó apartándola- No sé cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí Helena, la última vez que te vi te ibas con Daniel - la miró con repugnancia- Gracias Granger por tú trabajo- entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

La morena al verse humillada decidió irse, pero no sin antes fulminar a Hermione con la mirada, la castaña ni se inmutó, ella no era superior.

Hermione iba acabando su pila de papeleos, cogió una carta que había a nombre de Draco Malfoy, el remitente era de su madre. Se levantó y tocó a la puerta, una voz dijo que entrara.

-Señor, ha recibido una carta de su madre - dijo entregándosela.

-Gracias, siéntate -Ordenó Malfoy.

Estuvo leyendo la carta con detenimiento, algo cambió su expresión de la cara, la castaña se asustó. Cuando terminó de leerla, se pasó la mano retirando los mechones de su cara y miró a Hermione.

- Granger, no hagas planes el viernes por la noche, vendrá a una fiesta conmigo- dijo sin preguntar a Hermione, su voz fue más de orden que de otra cosa.

- Eso será si puedo ir -dijo Hermione- no puedes exigírmelo

-Puedo y lo hago, mi madre me ha dicho que hay una reunión de alto standing, necesito una acompañante y he pensado en ti, ¿podrá una sangre impura como tú acomodarse?

- Sin duda, ¿es de etiqueta?- preguntó, era hora de demostrarle a Malfoy, que ella era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

- Sí, será a las 8, a las 7 y 30 te recogeré, no me hagas esperar, no soporto eso -con esto Hermione se levantó y se fue.

Draco comenzó a escribir la carta de respuesta que le iba a mandar a su madre:

_Mamá:_

_Acabo de leer tu carta, estaré allí a las 8, no entiendo como después de todo lo que ha hecho papá para levantar esta empresa sigan queriendo cerrarla, los Malfoy nunca se rinden. Iré con acompañante, así que no me busques a ninguna._

_Espero que estés bien. _

_Tu hijo, Draco_.

Ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza, aquella invitación le había sorprendido, puesto que llevaba meses sin hablar con su madre, puesto que le había comprometido con Helena y esta se fue con otro. Nunca se lo perdonaría a su madre. Decidió que lo acompañara Hermione porque así aparte de humillarla, dañaría el ego de su madre, una sangre sucia en esa fiesta.

Granger, ayudarás mucho en mi venganza, veamos lo lista y perfecta que eres- pensó el rubio.

Hermione terminó pronto con los papeleos que le quedaban, quería irse rápido para ir a comprarse el vestido. Cuando acabó le preguntó al rubio si podía irse, este para su asombro dijo que sí.

Iba por las calles de Hogsmeade entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, necesitaba el vestido perfecto. En una calle cerca de la tienda de Matt, divisó a un hombre de ojos verdes con una cicatriz en la frente.

- ¡HARRY! - gritó ella emocionada. El moreno se giró y corría hacía ella.

-¡Hermione!, ¿cómo estás?- dijo abrazándola con fuerza, necesitaba desde hace mucho esos abrazos.

-Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?, ¿dónde está Ginny? -dijo buscándola con la mirada.

- Está en casa, ha tenido dolores y se ha quedado de reposo, he venido para comprarle un regalito - dijo poniendo cara angelical.

- Menudo marido que estás hecho -contestó riéndose ante la expresión de su amigo.

- Basta de risas, ¿a dónde vas?- inquirió curioso

- Estoy buscando un vestido... es decir tengo el viernes una fiesta con... con...- no puedo decirle la verdad, Hermione piensa rápido- con los del trabajo.- contestó finalmente.

-Mmm eso está bien, ¿dónde trabajas?, porque el Ministerio lo dejaste. - Algo extraño le parecía.

- Pues en una empresa de gestiones, trabajo de secretaría, cuando pueda intentaré ascender- mintió sin pensarlo, ¿decirle que trabajo para Malfoy? Ni en sueños, antes me corto las manos.

- De acuerdo, cuando puedas señorita "siempre estoy ocupada" te pasas por casa, Ginny te echa de menos -mientras decía esto le toco la punta de la nariz haciéndole soltar una risa que a él le encantaba.- Bueno me voy que ya es hora, suerte Herm.

-Hasta luego Harry - se despidieron con un gran abrazo.

Cuando se rindió al no ver ningún vestido, decidió visitar a Matt, era el mejor en cuestión de ropa. Llegó a la tienda y se sorprendió verlo tan triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa Matt? -Le preguntó al ver si cara.

- ¡Ay amiga mía! Que duro es el amor- dijo mientras suspiraba, estaba de bajón.

- Ni que lo digas amigo... es muy duro- Al decir esto no puedo evitar que las escenas de ella con Ron volvieran a su mente, hasta entonces no había vuelto a pensar en él.- No nos derrumbemos, necesito tu ayuda -le suplicó.

-Soy todo oídos, dime querida.

- Tengo una fiesta el viernes por la noche con Malfoy, pero necesito un vestido, ¿me ayudas?- sonrió de forma angelical.

-¿Con que con Malfoy eh?, Empecemos -la cogió del brazo y se la llevó por las secciones.

Estuvo metido un rato en el almacén, hasta que salió con algo que parecía caído del cielo, era un traje color morado, palabra de honor, su caída era suave y fina, pedazos de tela de diferentes tamaños decoraban lo que era la parte de abajo y un ancho pero bonito lazo del mismo color ataba el vestido por debajo de los pechos.

-Este es perfecto para ti, serás una diosa -dijo alegremente a la castaña- Es precioso Hermione, no te lo pienses. Para ser sinceros este vestido estaba reservado, pero hace tiempo que no viene, es para ti.

- Gra... Gracias, es perfecto Matt, no sé cómo agradecértelo - estaba aún muy impresionada por el vestido.

Compró el vestido, con su pañuelo a juego, los zapatos eran de tiras de color plateado, solo faltaban dos días para la fiesta y ya estaba muy nerviosa, no se lo podía creer. Un sonido hizo que la castaña se alarmara, sacó de su bolsillo la moneda que el rubio le había dado, con esto se dirigió a la oficina.

- Granger, mañana no trabajaras, tengo que hacer una gestiones fuera, así que espero que para el viernes estés al día con todo. Te puedes marchar - El rubio parecía enfadado, Hermione no quiso preguntar y acto seguido se marchó.

Caminando por la calle decidió irse al callejón Nocktum, hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba, necesitaba ir a Gringotts a por más dinero. Cuando se apareció vio que ya iban llegando alumnos del colegio, puesto que llevaban las capas con las insignias de la casa, muchas imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, ella comprando su primera varita, su primer uniforme, cuando volvió en 7º pero de incógnito, por los mortífagos. Echaba de menos esa sensación de riesgo, toda su adolescencia la había pasado junto a sus amigos salvando al mundo... irónico la verdad.

Sin darse cuenta tropezó y alguien la sujetó, cuando quiso mirar a quién la había ayudado se quedó petrificada, un joven pelirrojo... no podía ser.

-Hola Hermione - dijo Ron algo sonrojado, no podía creer que estuviera delante de ella.

- Hola -Decidió responder fríamente, cuanto lo odiaba, él no podía hacerse una idea.

-Esto... ¿Cómo estás? -Ron se encontraba algo incómodo, no era de extrañar puesto que él había tenido la culpa.

- De maravilla, así que hasta luego - la voz fría de Hermione hizo que este se estremeciera, vio como la castaña cogía sus cosas y se marchaba por dónde había venido. "Tan cerca y a la vez... tan lejos".

Cuando Hermione cruzó una esquina, se apoyó en la pared, su corazón latía con fuerza, se puso la mano en el pecho. No podía creer que se había encontrado con él, se le veía tan bien... ¡Claro tonta, no ves que ahora se pasará los días con diferentes mujeres, es un asqueroso vividor! Por el miedo a volver a encontrárselo se desapareció.

Se encontraba en la puerta de la casa cuando se dio cuenta que una carta estaba en la alfombrilla, era de Luna, le decía que volvería el sábado por la tarde, que esperaba ver la casa intacta y limpia, lo cierto era que desde que ella se fue no se había ocupado mucho de la casa... envió una lechuza a la Oficina de Trabajo para Elfos Domésticos pidiendo ayuda para arreglar la casa, horas después recibió la contestación diciéndole que irían al día siguiente.

Perfecto así aprovecho el día de descanso y arreglo la casa -pensó cayendo a la cómoda cama.

_Se encontraba en la puerta de un gran salón, iba vestida con el traje morado, estaba muy nerviosa al ver que un rubio vestido de etiqueta se acercaba a ella alegremente, la tomó de la mano y la sacó a bailar, ella se sentía en un mundo del cuál no quería salir, Draco la miraba con una sonrisa atractiva, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, la canción iba sonando cada vez más lenta, la mano de Draco levantó su cara y vio como poco a poco él se iba acercando a su boca... -_ Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, había soñado con el rubio.

¡Espero muchos rewies! Besooos.


	4. El baile del amor

CAPÍTULO 4

No podía creerlo, había soñado con su enemigo y aún peor, su jefe. Se levantó para ir al baño, cuando se vio en el espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba sudada, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara, estaba tan impresionada que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que ya era de día.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, arregló la casa con la ayuda de los elfos, había hecho la compra y se preparaba para pasar un día de reposo, revisando las cosas que tenía en su viejo baúl, encontró un álbum de fotos de su estancia en Hogwarts, era como un anuario de todos los estudiantes de su año. Pasaba las páginas y en ellas veía caras a las que extrañaba mucho, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, todos le saludaban con un sonrisa, otros en cambio su mirada era más amenazadora, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise y por último, Draco Malfoy. La castaña no pudo evitar sumergirse ante los ojos del rubio, su mirada de superioridad lo hacía cada vez más atrayente...

No debo de pensar en él, no debo, solo es un asqueroso Malfoy como su padre - pensaba una y otra vez para convencerse a sí misma- pero es que es tan misterioso, tan perfecto.

Con su último pensamiento se abalanzó sobre la cama y quedó inmersa en sus fantasías. Llegada la tarde al despertarse decidió ir al mundo de donde ella venía, al mundo muggle, quería visitar a sus padres y dar una vuelta.

-Papá, mamá he vuelto - gritaba la castaña al entrar por su antigua casa- ¿Hay alguien?

-Si cariño, estamos en el piso de arriba-contestaba la voz de una mujer.

Al subir se encontró con una mujer no más alta que ella, con su mismo color de pelo y sus ojos marrones, era su madre, quién la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Mi niña, como te echaba de menos -le decía mientras la abrazaba- ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Mamá, tenemos que hablar -dijo Hermione seriamente.

Estuvieron sobre una hora hablando del tema, Hermione le contó todo a su madre, desde la infidelidad de Ron, hasta los sueño con Draco, ella su mayor amiga, la única que le aconsejaría con mayor sinceridad.

-Por lo que me cuentas Herm, te estás encaprichando de tu jefe - le comentó su madre mientras bebía un poco de café.

- Lo dices enserio, ¿encapricharme? -era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Lo digo, sueñas con él, cuando lo vés te quedas embobada y hasta admites que se meta contigo, mi niña o estás encaprichada o eres muy tonta y viniendo de ti lo primero.

-De acuerdo, en el hipotético caso de que fuera cierto, no pasaría nada, puesto que él lo único que siente por mí es repugnancia -sus ojos se entristecieron ante la dura realidad.

- Yo no estaría tan segura, por lo que me has dicho, te ha contratado, te ha dicho que lo acompañes a la fiesta y tú sabes que te "odia", pero ¿no es cierto que el roce hace el cariño?-respiró- piénsalo.

La castaña se quedó pensativa, en verdad su madre tenía razón, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de que Malfoy pudiera llegar a sentir algo por ella.

En una pequeña mansión, alejada del pueblo, un rubio lanzaba por los aires todo lo que pillaba a su paso, estaba furioso, le habían rechazado la petición de reducción de condena de su padre. Ya no sabía cómo insistir, las sirvientas estaban asustadas, ya conocían las reacciones del muchacho, pero sentía cierto temor porque nunca lo habían visto así.

- Señor, ¿necesita que le traiga algo? - se atrevió a decir una.

- Tráeme un copa de coñac más fuerte que haya -dijo mientras se apoyaba en un mesa- mejor dicho, tráeme la botella entera.

Se encontraba desesperado, necesitaba a su padre para que lo ayudara en la empresa, esto le venía grande. De pronto se le pasó un nombre por la cabeza, Granger, ella le ayudaría a conseguir esa petición.

_Ha trabajado en el ministerio, conocerá al ministro y a los encargados, Granger me bienes de lujo... -pensó en usarla como ayuda, mas después la tiraría del trabajo- tengo muchas peticiones de trabajo, y todas de sangre pura, no necesito a una sangre sucia._

El odio hacia la castaña había cambiado, él no sabía por qué pero así era. Aunque le costara decirlo y reconocerlo tenía cierta gana de verla vestida para la fiesta. Decidió dar una vuelta.

Después de pasar una tranquila tarde en casa de sus padres y cenar un poco de pollo la castaña se paseaba por las calles de Londres, recordaba todo aquello cuando siendo ella pequeña recorría las tiendas cogida de la mano de sus padres, las heladerías llenas de deliciosos helados. Fue caminando hacía la heladería pues solo pensar en ellos le estómago le pedía a gritos uno, algo la hizo que se parara en seco. Un rubio de ojos grises la miraba apoyado en la pared de al lado de la puerta, su mirada estaba clavada en Hermione, la castaña se estremeció.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? -preguntó al acercarse-¿La gente como yo no te daba asco?

-He decidido dar una vuelta y que mejor que venir a este repelente mundo, además me imaginé que vendrías, eres tan predecible.

-Ah, qué bien, entonces con tu permiso, sigo con mi cam...-no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, el brazo de Malfoy la acerco más a él.

-Parece que no me has entendido, he venido porque sabía que estarías aquí, eso quiere decir que me voy contigo -su voz fue firme y segura.

-Oh, perfecto - dijo sarcásticamente.

Ambos entraron a la heladería, la reacción del rubio fue de desagrado, estaba lleno de "asquerosos muggles", si su padre lo viera ahí se moriría. Se sentaron en la mesa más lejana que había, y miraron la carta. La castaña sabía desenvolverse aquél era su mundo, el rubio tuvo bastantes dificultades.

-Que mierda de carta, aquí nada se mueve -comentó fastidiado al ver la carta.

-¿Qué esperas? Estas en mi mundo -le dijo indiferentemente.

-Encima lo sabores son distintos, esto es imposible -tiró la carta encima de la mesa, se rindió.

-Eres increíble Malfoy -una camarera se acercó -Póngame una copa de chocolate, con vainilla y sirope de chocolate y para el sr... Tráigale lo mismo, gracias.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero yo eso? -preguntó mosqueado ante la petición de la castaña.

-Hazme caso te gustará, no es tan diferente como al de Florean Fortescue -le dijo suavemente.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los helados llegaron, Hermione comenzó a comer, estaba realmente delicioso, observó al rubio y vio que este estaba indeciso, al final se decidió y empezó a comer.

_No está tan mal como pensaba, en realidad está bueno_ -pensaba mientras devoraba el helado.

Terminaron sus helados y la castaña pagó, en la calle hacía más calor que antes, la castaña planteó el ir a un pub, como Malfoy no tenía ningún plan mejor accedió.

Entraron en un muy decorado, era amplio y había imitaciones de palmeras en casa esquina, el color que abundaba era verde, los asientos eran de formas variadas, uno alargados, otros cuadrados, redondos, etc. En medio de la sala había una gran pista para los valientes que se atrevieran a bailar, se sentaron en un sofá que era blanco.

-Yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla - pidió el rubio, más que una petición era un mandato.

-Perdón ¿Una qué? -preguntó el camarero extrañado.

-Una cerveza, se ha equivocado -se apresuró a arreglar Hermione- Que sean 2.

- ¿Qué es una cerveza?

- Es parecida a la de mantequilla, solo que un poco más fuerte y con alcohol -le informó ella.

El rubio no hizo comentarios, estaba pendiente de dos chavales que desde la otra mesa estaban mirando a Hermione, era el momento de la diversión. Por debajo de la mesa rozó con su mano el muslo de Hermione, ella ante el roce se quedó estática, no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había pasado eso. El rubio viendo la reacción no pudo evitar sonreír y empezó a subir más, el cuerpo de la castaña empezaba a temblar, acto seguido el rubio le acariciaba la cara, suavemente, esas eran sus tácticas que durante muchos años le había asegurado ligues.

-¿Qué haces Malfoy? -reaccionó apartando su mano de su mejilla.

-¿Que acaso no te gusta? -le dijo con voz seductora. La música empezó a sonar y varias personas empezaron a bailar en la pista.

El rubio la cogió del brazo sin que le diera tiempo a contestar y la sacó a la pista.

-Veamos cómo te mueves sabelotodo.

-Estamos en mi mundo Malfoy, aquí no se baila igual -le contestó ingeniosamente Hermione.

Para su asombro Malfoy la cogió y empezó a bailar, no lo hacía nada mal, parecía como si hubiera estado toda su vida bailando. Lograron cautivar miradas de todos los presentes, todos les hicieron un círculo, lo hacían realmente bien. Comenzó a sonar reggaetón, la canción "Baila morena" el ambiente comenzó a calentarse.

Draco y Hermione bailaban muy cerca y sensualmente, quien no los conociera no diría que se odiaban. Draco miraba a Hermione, Hermione miraba a Draco, cada movimiento hacían que se acercasen más. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, había comenzado a sentir algo por Malfoy.

Cuando se acabó la canción, Draco la sujetaba cogiendo su pierna y acercándola a él, sus miradas se quedaron fijas, ninguno de los se movieron. El rubio reaccionó cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir, la soltó y se fue hacía la mesa, el corazón de la castaña no para de latir con fuerza, se quedó en mitad de la pista mientras todos comenzaban a bailar, se le acercó uno de los chavales que anteriormente la estaba mirando.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

-Hermione, ¿y tú? -le dijo coquetamente.

-Charles, ¿te apetece bailar? -le preguntó mientras le tendía una mano, la castaña miró a Malfoy que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos- Claro si tu novio no le importa.

-No es mi novio, y claro ¿por qué no? -le contestó aceptando su mando y situándose en el centro. La música empezó a sonar, era una balada, Charles la acercó más a él, sus bocas casi se rozaban.

Un rubio presenciaba todo eso sentado en una mesa, su humor había empeorado después de ver a Hermione con aquél chaval.

_Si se piensa que así me va a dar celos lo lleva claro, cuando Malfoy quiere algo, lo consigue. Míralo, se está acercando más, maldito sangre sucia, todos son iguales, impuros. -_ decidió no pensar más en ella, no muy lejos de allí un grupo de chicas jóvenes lo miraban soltando risitas, Draco vio la oportunidad perfecta para ligar.

-Hola encantos -dijo con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a la mesa- ¿Estáis solas?

-Si amor, siéntate si quieres -le contestó una rubia guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tu novia no se enfadará? -le preguntó una morena que estaba a su lado.

-Yo no tengo novia, aquella solo es una chavala del montón -le dijo sin darle importancia.

Todas soltaron risitas, había 4 preciosidades, vestidas con faldas muy cortas y escotazos, en especial había una al que al rubio le había atraído bastante.

-Tú -dijo señalándola- Baila conmigo

La morena de ojos azules se levantó, llevaba un pequeño vestido donde dejaba ver sus encantos, se pusieron al lado de la castaña, ella no pudo evitar mirar, le dio un bajón por lo que estaba viendo.

Ella es hermosa, y muy atractiva, Malfoy nunca se fijaría en mí, solo soy una del montón -una extraña sensación había empezado a brotar del interior de Hermione.

Estaba acabando la canción cuando Charles había bajado su mano hasta su cintura y luego a su culo, la castaña reaccionó pegándole una bofetada. El rubio al ver lo que le había hecho a Hermione se abalanzó pegándole puñetazos, en una lucha con varitas el rubio habría ganado, pero en lucha muggle era inferior, para su asombro el rubio venció a Charles, los amigos de este salieron en busca de Draco, Hermione lo cogió del brazo y salieron corriendo hacía la salida, cuando estuvieron los bastante lejos se desaparecieron.

-¿Estás loco o qué Malfoy? -le espeto Hermione sentándose en un bordillo.

-Solo he salido en tu defensa, al menos podrías sentir gratitud Granger - le contestó mientras se limpiaba el labio, tenía un pequeño corte en el labio superior.

-Gracias, ven que te cure esa herida - se ofreció al verlo, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo limpio y se lo acercó al labio. Le limpiaba la sangre suavemente, el rubio se le quedó mirando, parecía un ángel curándolo. Cuando la castaña acabó se quedaron quietos sin moverse, el rubio se le acercaba lentamente, Hermione se imaginó miles de escenas que podrían ocurrir en ese momento, faltaban milímetros para que sus labios se juntaran, Hermione cerró los ojos, pero nada ocurrió. Una voz fría hizo que los abriera.

-¿Te pensabas que te iba a besar? Ni loco, a una sangre sucia, já - el rubio se había levantado dispuesto a irse - Te quiero mañana puntual, lo de esta noche no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas, gracias por lo de la herida -añadió y con esto se desapareció.

Hermione se levantó, por sus ojos corrían miles de lágrimas, lo tenía tan cerca... se secó los ojos y se desapareció.

¿Es verdad lo que dicen?, ¿qué del odio al amor solo hay un paso? ¿Alguien puede amar a través de una mirada?


	5. ¿Prometida?

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Hermione se encontraba ordenando miles de cartas que habían traído las lechuzas a primera hora, estaba triste, aún recordaba las últimas palabras que le dijo el rubio la noche anterior. Draco aún no había llegado a la oficina, para alivio de Hermione, puesto que no quería encontrárselo cara a cara, verlo lo justo sería lo mejor. Aquella noche sería importante, era la fiesta, no estaba muy segura de querer ir.

_¿Te pensabas que te iba a besar? Ni loco, a una sangre sucia, já_ -esas palabras las recordaba una y otra vez, eran como dagas clavadas en su pecho. Quería llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto al rubio.

A la hora de almorzar, se levantó y escribió una nota a Malfoy:

_Sr Malfoy:_

_Le he estado esperando para darle su correo, si viene antes de que yo vuelva lo tiene encima de mi mesa._

_Hermione Granger._

Con un gesto de varita la pegó a la puerta y se dirigió a la salida de la oficina. Se reunió con Matt en la cafetería de siempre, ella le relató todo lo ocurrido del día anterior. Cuando acabó vio que su amigo tenía la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Te besó? -preguntó intrigado y a la vez emocionado.

-Casi, pero no -dijo fastidiada- se rió en mi cara, me sentí humillada.

-No te preocupes Hermione, ya verás cómo al final acabareis juntos, confía en mi -le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

Hablaron sobre la fiesta que aquella noche había, Matt le decía posibles maneras de cómo se podría hacer el pelo, se le veía tan entusiasmado que al ver la cara de tristeza de Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Llegó la hora de volver al trabajo, Hermione al entrar vio al rubio esperándola en su mesa sentado, su corazón latía aceleradamente, sentía amor y odio a la misma vez.

-Ha llegado esto para ti -dijo mientras señalaba un paquete perfectamente decorado.

-¿Quién lo ha traído? - preguntaba la castaña sorprendida.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo ignorando la pregunta de la castaña- Lo de ayer no fue nada. ¿Entendido? Tú eres mi secretaria y yo tu jefe, punto final -concluyó.

-Entendido. Por cierto sobre la fiesta...

-Como te dije te recogeré a las 7 y 30, recuerda que no me gusta esperar -la interrumpió.

-Está bien -no tenía ganas de discutir.

- Como no sé dónde vives, ni tampoco me interesa, te esperaré en la entrada de abajo -con esto último entró a su despacho.

_Perfecto Hermione, perfecto... - se decía así misma._

Durante la jornada que quedaba no se volvieron a ver, Hermione acabó antes de hacer sus tareas, como siempre, al darse cuenta que su regalo seguía encima de su mesa y sin abrirse lo cogió y lo desenvolvió.

Nunca se pudo imaginar que existiera algo tan perfecto, en una caja de terciopelo azul había una gargantilla de oro blanco muy fina, su decoración era perfecta, la tiras se entrelazaban dejando en la punta un pequeño rubí, la castaña no salía de su asombro, junto a ella había unos pendientes largos a juego, dentro de la caja había una nota, su caligrafía le era muy familiar, pero no caía en quién era.

Espero que te guste, es perfecta para ti, con ella serás la estrella que más brilla en este universo.

Te quiere, tu fiel admirador.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se puso la nota en su pecho, no podía creer que existiera alguien que la quisiera y se gastara tanto dinero en ella y podía asegurar que era mucho. Decidió ponerse esa noche la gargantilla y los pendientes, pues de seguro que le quedaría bien.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, una nerviosa Hermione caminaba para arriba y para abajo con nerviosismo, solo le quedaba 2 y 30 para que el rubio la recogiera, cansada de dar vueltas se sentó en su tocador color blanco roto, comenzó a maquillarse.

En una gran habitación un rubio de ojos grises se vestía, su pantalón era blanco, su chaqueta negra, de camisa llevaba una blanca con una pajarita negra. Se veía como un dios, era la reencarnación de Apolo, el dios griego de la belleza. Sentía cierto nerviosismo ante el acontecimiento que había, pero no lo aparentaba ante su conducta inexpresiva que solía usar.

_Un Malfoy nunca muestra sentimientos, miedo, nervios, ni pena, no debe ser débil -_ esas palabras que una y otra vez le recordaba continuamente, a veces sentía asco al no poder sentir nada.

Nunca había sentido amor por una mujer, solo lujuria, pero nada más´. Últimamente la castaña había conseguido quitarle el sueño varias veces, pues siempre soñaba con ella y con ese beso que jamás sucedería. Pues ella era una sangre sucia y él un sangre limpia, en su mundo ella era una don nadie, un bicho al que tenía que exterminar.

Miró el reloj y vio que ya eran las 7, se le había pasado el tiempo pensando en la castaña, como solía pasarle muy a menudo, se miró al espejo y se acomodó la pajarita. Fue directo a la chimenea y desapareció.

Se encontraba de pie junto a la entrada de la oficina, miraba una y otra vez el reloj, eran las 7 y 25, ya empezaba a impacientarse, cuando algo atrajo a sus ojos que se quedaron paralizaos...

Hermione se acercaba con cierto nerviosismo, llevaba el pelo liso con un tupé, de los lados le colgaban dos delicados bucles, sus labios rojos y su sombra de ojos dorada, hacía resaltar su belleza. El rubio no reaccionó hasta que Hermione solo estaba a unos pasos de él.

-Puntual como siempre, para no variar -le extendió el brazo y ella lo cogió- cógete fuerte, no me gustaría ver como pierdes una parte de ti.

Este comentario la hizo estremecerse solo de imaginárselo, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraban en la puerta de un gran hotel donde dos magos revisaban uno a uno a los invitados. El rubio al ver el asombro de la castaña, no pudo evitar meterse con ella.

-Están buscando a sangre sucias para que no se cuelen, pero tranquila les he dicho que tú estás invitada -dijo irónicamente. La sangre de Hermione comenzó a hervir, deseaba pegarle con todas su fuerzas como hizo en tercero, pero como ella era perfecta y educada ignoró el comentario.

Draco al ver que la castaña no hizo caso a su comentario se puso furioso, de un estirón la llevó ante la puerta.

-¿Nombres? -preguntó uno de los magos que miraba una lista.

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger -contestó tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo, pasen, pero antes denme las varitas -ordenó el otro mago.

¿Para qué? -preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

-Por motivos de seguridad, así nos evitamos problemas -sin más preguntas los dos se las dieron. Al entrar el gran salón estaba decorado con velas flotantes, al fondo había una orquesta de magos enanos tocando, mientras que en el centro bailaban un grupo de magos.

Todos se giraron cuando presentaron a Draco y a Hermione. Muchas caras de asombro al ver a la castaña, que enseguida ella reconoció como antiguos ex-mortífagos.

-Vamos no tengas miedo, ahora sígueme el juego -le susurró el rubio al oído.

La castaña asintió, el aroma que él desprendía era tan varonil, parecía como una droga para ella, cuando la olía se quedaba embobada.

Draco la llevó al centro de la sala, muchos magos se acercaron a saludarlos.

-Draco, Srta Granger -dijo un mago con larga barba blanca, le cogió la mano y se la besó- es un placer conocerla.

-Hermione te presento a Elphias Crawford, viejo amigo de la familia -le informó Draco.

-El placer es mío sr Crawford -le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa, al rubio lo volvía loco.

-A si qué, ¿esta es tu chica no Draco? -preguntó otro mago que se acercaba. Ante esto Hermione se quedó de piedra, ¿su chica?, luego recordó que el rubio le dijo que le siguiera el juego, no dejó de sonreír.

-Sí, así es, te presento a Hermione, mi prometida -dijo el rubio radiantemente acercándola más a él.

_¿Prometida?, ¿Qué? No puede ser, Hermione reacciona joder_ -pensaba la castaña, con dulzura la castaña se separó del rubio.

-Cariño, esperaba... que... bueno fuera una sorpresa -disimuló, sus nervios podían con ella.

-Lo sé amor, pero que mejor que aprovechar esta fiesta que están mis conocidos y amigos -le dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, todos los sentidos de la castaña se quedaron paralizados.

Se sentaron en una mesa alargada dónde ya estaban sentados varios invitados, Draco no dejaba de mirar a la castaña, no había visto belleza igual, no entendía porque no se había fijado antes de la castaña.

La voz de una mujer le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Draco, hijo -los gritos de su madre hicieron clavar todos su mirada en él- Me alegra de que haya venido...-no siguió, sus ojos se clavaron en la castaña.

Hermione se sonrojó, entendía esa mirada, ella sabía lo que era y lo que sentía hacía los de su especie.

-Madre, te presento a mi prometida, Hermione -le anunció el rubio mirando a su madre.

-¿Tu prometida? -le preguntó incrédula su madre.

Sí -cogió a Hermione y la rodeó en sus brazos mientras le sonreía, era delicioso ver la rabia de su madre, sus ojos echaban chispas, cuanto había deseado llevarle la contraria.

Sonaba una canción lenta y miles de parejas bailaban amorosamente, Draco le tendió una mano a Hermione indicándole que si quería bailar, la castaña aceptó sin dudarlo dejando a Narcissa en plena furia.

Bailaban muy juntos, él puso una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra cogía la de ella tiernamente, Hermione se sentía en un sueño, no podía ser realidad, no quería que acabara la noche. Poco a poco se iban acercando más, sus cuerpos se juntaron dejando a milímetros sus bocas, el olor que desprendía la castaña le provocaba un deseo de hacerla suya en ese mismo instante.

-Caballeros, por favor si me acompañan -dijo un hombre que iba vestido con una túnica. Hermione miraba a Draco, la soltó y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

-Tengo que hablar sobre un tema, más vale que no cagues nada, ¿entendido? -su voz era fría, muy diferente a la que había oído anteriormente, la besó en la mejilla y se unió a los magos.

Ahí se encontraba Hermione Granger, sola ante una multitud de magos y brujas anti-sangre sucias, salió a uno de los balcones que había en la sala a tomar el aire, lo necesitaba después de tantas emociones, a lo lejos descubrió que había un hermoso jardín, bajó por las escaleras y se adentró en él. Mientras paseaba notaba que algo o alguien la seguía, no tenía su varita por lo que se sintió indefensa, en estos casos no dudaría en usar su derecha, le había servido varias veces para defenderse.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si es Granger, la sabelotodo de Hogwarts -Zabini salió de detrás de un seto- mmm retiro lo dicho, con ese vestido parece que seas sangre pura- dijo intentando tocar uno de sus pechos.

-Ni lo sueñes, tú no me tocarás -dijo ágilmente la castaña apartándose con rapidez.

-Granger, Granger, sigues siendo la misma virgen de Hogwarts, deberías saber que es todo un honor, que un antiguo Slytherin te quiera hacer el favor... -volvió a intentar tocarla, más no pudo porque sin que se diera cuenta calló al suelo con la nariz sangrando, su mirada se clavó en su agresor, Draco lo miraba furioso con los nudillos sangrando.

-¿Que narices haces Malfoy? -maldecía Zabini al ver la conducta del rubio.

-Que sea la última vez que intentas tocarla, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo mientras lo agarraba con fuerza amenazándole- ¿de acuerdo? -insistió.

-De acuerdo. -Aceptó, lo dejó en el suelo y fue hacia la castaña que estaba a punto de llorar- No olvides que es una impura Malfoy -con esto último desapareció por el camino hacia la fiesta.

-¿Estás bien Granger? -le preguntaba mientras la revisaba para ver que no tenía heridas.

-Ss... Si -Estaba temblando, el rubio se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima, Hermione estaba desconcertada, el rubio la cogió de la mano, la conducta de él la había dejado sin palabras- Vámonos de aquí, volvamos a casa.

Sin rechistar le hizo caso, pues la había defendido 2 veces ya y estaba en deuda. Salieron de la fiesta discretamente, cogieron sus varitas y se perdieron por la oscuridad de la noche, durante todo el camino Draco no la soltó de la mano. Pasaron por un estanque donde una pareja con sus varitas hacían corazones en el aire. Era una imagen tierna, ambos se miraron y sin pensarlo se fundieron en un beso de verdad. Se dejaron llevar ante la pasión, Draco la sujetaba cogiendo su cintura, mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Se fundieron en uno.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Esta diversión no debería ser así! El plan era humillarla, no besarme con ella, ¡Maldita Granger! -sus pensamientos eras esos, mientras que sus labios seguían besando a los de la castaña. Un choque de electricidad hizo estremecerse a la castaña, el rubio rió, él había sentido lo mismo.

Dejaron de besarse cuando pasaron unos niños jugando con pájaros de papel, Hermione se había sonrojado, pudo ver en el rubio una expresión que nunca había visto, el rubio sentía felicidad.

-Te queda muy bien la gargantilla -dijo rompiendo el silencio- fue un gran acierto.

-¿Fuiste tú? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Tal vez, era para pedirte perdón por lo de anoche.

-¿Perdón tú?, ¡dios mío! -se lanzó hacia el rubio depositándole un dulce beso, el rubio le contestó juntándola más a su cuerpo.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le susurró Draco mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Un poco la verdad -no era mentira, su estómago no paraba de rugir.

-Entonces ven -le tendió la mano y juntos desaparecieron.


	6. Esa noche fueron uno

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Se encontraban en uno de los más lujosos restaurantes que existía, estaba a rebosar de magos con trajes de etiqueta, para el asombro de Hermione, los camareros eran Elfos Domésticos, sin pensarlo se dirigió a uno de ellos.

-Perdona, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? -Pidió a un Elfo que estaba en la entrada.

-Sí, dígame -respondió con voz chillona.

-¿Vosotros trabajáis aquí por obligación u os pagan? -preguntó la castaña.

-¿A qué viene esto Hermione? -interrumpió el rubio algo extrañado.

-Shhh, calla un momento, por favor respóndeme -insistió.

-Nos pagan señorita, y a muy buen precio, no tenemos problemas de nada -hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia la cocina.

-¿A que ha venido eso? - preguntó Draco algo molesto por haberle mandado a callar. A él nadie le mandaba y menos una mujer.

-Era para quedarme tranquila, de que no se aprovechaban de ellos -dijo la castaña.

-Como si eso fuera importante, son criados Hermione, sirven para eso -le dijo con tono de indiferencia.

-No son sirvientes Draco, son seres humanos con derecho a ser tratados como a nosotros -exclamó malhumorada.

-¡Hermione, por si no te has dado cuenta, no son PERSONAS, son bichos raros con orejas de murciélago! -los gritos hicieron que todos los presentes los miraran.

-Lo que tú digas Malfoy, por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo -una triste Hermione lo miraba como si fuera el ser más despreciable del mundo.

Desde pequeño sus padres le enseñaron a que los únicos que valían en este mundo eran los magos de sangre pura, que animales, monstruos, muggles, eran inferiores en todo a ellos. Entendía el enfado de la castaña, él conocía su asociación P.E.D.D.O más de una ocasión se había reído de ella. Era perfecta, si no lo fuera no sería Hermione, tenía que destacar en todo, y ser la más bondadosa con todos los que no fueran como ella. Eso llegaba a encrispar al rubio al igual que a atraerlo para conocerla más.

Sus ojos se fijaron en Hermione, estaba de espaldas a él con los brazos cruzados.

_Nunca he ido detrás de una mujer, siempre eran ellas las que venían a por mí, si piensa que ella es diferente que se quede esperándome eternamente._

Un elfo los atendió indicándoles donde se podían sentar, ninguno hablaba, Hermione miraba la carta sin levantar la vista sobre ella, el rubio enfadado por la conducta de la castaña, pegó un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que se alarmara levantando la mirada.

-Vaya por fin te dignas a mirarme -dijo secamente el rubio, sus ojos la miraban con odio.

-Eres un ser despreciable Malfoy, sigues siendo un racista, ególatra elitista, ambicioso… -si continuaba el rubio la mataría.

- Y tú eres una sabelotodo, inmadura e insufrible sangre sucia -su tono se levantó, estaba muy enfadado, hasta ahí toleraba.

-Entonces… me voy. No te molestaré más.

-No, espera -rectificó el rubio, Hermione se había levantado y se iba por la puerta. El corrió a por ella y la agarró por el brazo, la hizo volverse hacía él.

-Quédate -le rogó Draco. Sin dejar contestar a la castaña la besó con intensidad, la acercó hacía él.

Draco rozaba con la yema de sus dedos el hombro de Hermione subiendo y bajando por su brazo mientras la besaba, se encontraban en una habitación a oscuras, Hermione dedujo que sería el cuarto del rubio, no le importó, mientras estuviera con él, todo sería perfecto. Empezó a morder el cuello de la castaña, esto la hacía estremecerse más, esa sensación nunca la había sentido antes, dejó de morder su cuello para besarla con ímpetu mientras que con ambas manos la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sintiéndola, la necesitaba. Con ella podía ser él mismo, no tenía que seguir aparentando.

Poco a poco fue bajándole la cremallera del vestido con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, notaba como la castaña temblaba, sabía cómo acabaría aquello.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño -le susurraba mientras la acariciaba- si no quieres dilo.

La besó con mayor intensidad, las manos suaves de la castaña se movieron por el cuello de Draco poco a poco bajaron por su pecho comenzando a desabrochar su camisa, la conducta de la castaña le había gustado mucho, eso quería decir que podía continuar. Cuando desabrochó por completo el vestido y lo dejó caer, pudo ver unos pechos perfectos en cuanto a tamaño, su cuerpo bronceado era atrayente, por no decir sus piernas, el rubio no podía creer que antes no se hubiera fijado antes en ella, de ese modo. Le había quitado el sostén con tanta habilidad que no se había dado cuenta, su ropa fue lo último que le quitó dejándola completamente desnuda.

Ella le sacó la camisa y había comenzado a desabotonar sus pantalones, se sentía nerviosa, iba a ser su primera vez...

-¿Weasly nunca te tocó? -le preguntó el rubio al verla así.

-No, nunca le dejé... por eso habrá sido que se acostó con otra -unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar en la cara de Hermione.

Draco al ver que había metido la gamba la rodeó con los brazos y se la llevó a la cama, le empezó a dar suaves besos por su cuerpo, empezando por la frente hasta acabar sus piernas, quería que estuviera a gusto, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, faltaba lo último y lo más importante. El rubio abrió sus piernas y suavemente, se acostó sobre ella. Hermione nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como el que era aquél, la sensación había recorrido todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se encogieron impidiendo que el rubio siguiera.

_-¡Maldita sea Hermione! No me lo hagas más difícil, porqué me tenía que estar acostando con una virgen... -maldecía el rubio al ver la reacción de la castaña._

La mano de la castaña acarició la mejilla del rubio suavemente, su odio se había ido ante este roce, Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los marrones de la chica mientras esta le sonreía para que viera que se encontraba bien.

- Ya estoy bien- dijo.

Olvidando lo que había pasado anteriormente, Draco se movía dentro de ella, la sensación de la castaña era diferente a la de antes, esta vez le gustaba. Hermione comenzaba a soltar gemidos de placer, lo que hacía que el rubio siguiera, al rato los gemidos del rubio se unieron a los de la castaña. Los dos esa noche se hicieron uno, habían olvidado todos sus enfrentamientos, todas sus discusiones e insultos, ya no eran Malfoy y Granger, no, eran Draco y Hermione, una alma unido, carne y uña.

Con un último movimiento del rubio se desplomó sobre ella, sintiendo los latidos rápidos de su corazón, no era su primera vez, pero era la primera que lo hacía por amor.

En una habitación del caldero chorreante un pelirrojo se encontraba tumbado en la cama, a su lado se encontraba una chica rubia que al igual que él ambos estaban desnudos. Ella radiaba de felicidad, mientras que él se le notaba algo preocupado y pensativo, miraba al techo sin decir palabra.

-¿Te ha gustado cariño? -le preguntó la rubia coquetamente.

-Claro que sí Lavender -le contestó el pelirrojo.- Es solo que me he quedado pensativo un momento.

-Seguro, estarás pensando que esa idiota de Hermione nunca te ha dado la pasión que te he dado yo -comentó con aire de triunfo.

La vida de Lavender era muy simple, después de que en 6º Ron la dejara, ella no había dejado de insistir en volver a conseguirlo, hubo la gran batalla y Hermione la salvó de un ataque, se sentía en deuda, pero cuando se enteró en que la pareja estaba en crisis no dudó en meterse por medio seduciendo al pelirrojo y haciendo que Hermione los pillara juntos, hasta ahora el "romance continuaba".

-Hermione me daba una pasión diferente, sin sexo, pero con todo el amor que desprendía me bastaba -dijo Ron con voz algo apagada. Lavender estalló al oír que aun después de todo Hermione seguía siendo la mejor.

-De acuerdo Ron, ves a buscarla, recupérala, eso sí -le gritaba mientras se levantaba de la cama- que te quede claro que ella nunca te dará en años lo que te he dado yo en meses.

Cogió la ropa que había por el suelo y se vistió, pegando un portazo cerró la puerta, dejando solo a Ron pensativo ignorando lo que acababa de suceder. Recordaba todos los momentos vividos con Hermione desde que se conocieron.

· - El primer año: Cuando ella se les presentó en el vagón y él intentaba hacer un encantamiento a su rata. _Parecía una estrella con la carita de niña...siempre estábamos peleándonos, pero no me arrepiento de nada._

· -El segundo año: Cuando el basilisco la petrificó, quería morirse, la necesitaba aunque en esos momentos no se diera cuenta. Cuando Malfoy la insultó y él al defenderla le salieron babosas de la boca... _Preferiría seguir vomitando y tenerla otra vez a mi lado._

-El tercer año: Cuando le pegó a Malfoy y lo abrazó al ver la "decapitación del hipogrifo". _Nunca deseé tanto el abrazo de ella, me sentí querido._

-Cuarto año: Odiaba recordar lo estúpido que fue al no pedirle ir al baile con él y dejó que estuviera con Krum, estaba tan hermosa con el vestido que olvidó todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Quinto año: Recordaba los momentos que pasaba con ella en la sala de los menesteres, practicando con ella hechizos.

-Sexto año: El peor de su vida, le hizo mucho daño ese año, estuvo con Lavender mientras ella sufría, que idiota. _Idiota, idiota, ¡soy un completo idiota!_

-Séptimo año: La gran batalla y dónde sellaron su amor con un mágico beso, lo hizo muy feliz, eran por fin el uno para el otro_._

_¿Y dónde se veía ahora? En la habitación de un bar mugriento, dónde se acababa de acostar con la persona que hizo que perdiera a Hermione, irónico la verdad. -pensaba pegando puñetazos a la almohada. Tengo que recuperarla, sea como sea._

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, recordaba lo ocurrido la anterior noche, al levantarse notó que estaba sola en la cama, el hueco donde debía de encontrarse el rubio, estaba vacío. La castaña tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación.

-_No puede ser, juraría_ _que anoche estaba en su cuarto, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? -se preguntaba al ver tanta confusión._

Una lechuza llegaba a su ventana, tenía un sobre en el pico, la castaña al cogerlo vio la caligrafía del rubio, la abrió enseguida_._

_Hermione._

_He salido antes porque tenía que aclarar unas cosas, no me he despedido porque tu amiga Lovegood estaba abajo, he salido sin que me viera. Espero que estés bien, te he llevado esta mañana a tu habitación, no era plan que mis sirvientas te vieran, no te enfades._

_Malfoy._

¿Luna estaba aquí? Bajó corriendo las escaleras, tenía que contarle muchas cosas. Al llegar al comedor vio a su amiga leyendo el profeta, su mirada se clavó en la castaña, una felicidad la invadió, no pudieron reír la dos y fueron directas a abrazarse.

-Te tengo que contar muchas cosas amiga -le dijo Hermione pícaramente.

-Me das miedo Herm -sonrió ante el comentario.

Estuvieron hablando todo lo que había pasado durante los días que Luna estuvo fuera, la rubia prestaba atención a todos y a cada uno de los detalles que la castaña le decía, no podía creerlo.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo Hermione? -preguntó algo preocupada por la castaña- esto no me huele nada bien y más después de oír lo que ocurrió en la fiesta.

-¿En la fiesta? No pasó nada, bueno que yo sepa.

-Según el profeta, durante la reunión que mantenían los magos de alto cargo, un rubio identificado como Malfoy atacó a uno lanzándole un golpe. ¿No lo sabías?

-No -no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Draco no le había dicho nada.

-No sé Hermione, esto no me pinta nada bien, si de verdad tenéis esa relación debería habértelo dicho o eso creo yo... -dijo Luna, dejando a Hermione en un pequeño shock.

_Luna tiene razón, tendría que haberme comentado algo, tengo que hablar con él, o no, ¡ah! no sé qué hacer..._

En una habitación oscura, el rubio con la ayuda de su varita iluminó la sala, del baúl que tenía enfrente sacó una túnica negra que usó en sus días como mortífago y la máscara. Se la puso y con esto salió dispuesto a conseguir su venganza...


	7. Dulce venganza

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Se encontraba en un callejón vigilando la casa que se encontraba delante, la máscara que cubría el rostro del rubio ocultaba la maldad que sentía. Esperaba a que el mago que había atacado en la fiesta llegara a casa, su venganza consistiría en lanzar la maldición cruciatus hasta llevarlo a la locura, tenía sed de venganza, pues no olvidaría lo ocurrido.

_Flashback_

-Caballeros, por favor si me acompañan -dijo un hombre que iba vestido con una túnica. Hermione miraba a Draco, la soltó y acercándose a su oído le dijo:

-Tengo que hablar sobre un tema, más vale que no cagues nada, ¿entendido? -le dijo con voz fría, la castaña no le había hacho nada, pero solo con pensar lo que sucedería hizo cambiar su carácter. La besó en la mejilla y siguió a los magos que se dirigían hacia la habitación contigua.

Ya dentro de la sala, el mago que los había citado hizo un ademán para que se sentaran, con su varita hizo aparecer unas tazas de té con galletas, se aclaró la voz.

-Bienvenidos caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos porque nuestro amigo el sr Malfoy quiere hablarnos sobre un tema en particular -anunció - sr Malfoy cuando quiera.

Draco sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llevaba tiempo planeándolo, se levantó y con voz fría, pero claro hizo que todos les prestaran atención.

-Señores, he aprovechado esta fiesta para reunirles y hacerles la petición, de ayudarme a sacar a mi padre de Azkaban. Sé que muchos de ustedes han sido antiguos seguidores del señor tenebroso, también que aún siguen defendiendo su postura de anti-sangres sucias, por eso son los más indicados de entender mi posición, somos como una familia, muchos de ustedes trabajan en el ministerio y tienen influencia. ¿Qué me dicen? -concluyó.

Ninguno contestó, todos los magos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, la situación era delicada, ninguno quería tener problemas con la autoridad, pues su estatus de puros quedaría manchada. El silencio fue roto por un invitado.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que le ayudaremos? Nos habla de familia y de sangres sucias, ¿acaso nos va a negar que usted está comprometido con una impura? -Puntualizó, todos los presentes murmullaban.

Draco empezaba a enojarse, eso había sido un golpe bajo que no se esperaba, sabía lo que pretendía el mago, pero no se iba a rendir.

-Hago con mi vida lo que me da la gana, ¿además quién eres tú? -esta vez perdió las formas su furia comenzaba a salir involuntariamente.

-Thomas Richard Stanford -se presentó levantándose y mirando a los ojos al rubio. - Y creo que hablo por todos los presentes que ya no sentimos ningún vínculo con los Malfoy, traidores del señor oscuro que pasaron al bando contrario, y que por lo visto se revuelcan con sangres impuras, que suelen ser todas unas zorr…

No le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, pues un golpe hizo caer al suelo provocando jaleo en la sala, al levantar la mirada, vio al rubio de pie mirándolo con furia. Muchos magos se pusieron por delante para acabar con la pelea.

-Cuida tus palabras Stanford, no olvides que también fui un mortífago, yo si fuera tú tendría mucho cuidado -con la advertencia que le hizo salió por la puerta de la sala, tenía que buscar rápido a la castaña para sacarla de ahí. Al ver que en la sala de baile no estaba, la buscó por los jardines, se encontró con la escena en la que Zabini intentaba tocar a Hermione, sin pensárselo dos veces fue a por él y le pegó.

_Fin_ _Flashback_

El rubio después de esto se informó sobre Stanford, sus fuentes le dijeron donde vivía, no tardó más de 20 minutos en aparecerse en lugar.

Allí se encontraba él, con su antigua vestimenta mortífaga, aún recordaba cómo fue su iniciación, la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, el encargo que le mando el señor tenebroso y el cual no cumplió, recordaba el castigo que les hizo pasar a sus padres.

_Eso era cuando aún era un crío, esta vez es diferente, esta vez haré sufrir, haré agonice, nadie insulta a mi familia y a la castaña, esta vez no se llevara solo un golpe._

-¡Ay! Harry ten cuidado -Le decía la pelirroja, Harry intentaba hacerle la comida, pues sus intentos no daban su fruto, las cortinas ardían.

-Aguamenti -conjuró con su varita. Un chorro de agua apagó las llamas- Lo siento amor -se disculpó avergonzado.

-Mi vida estoy embarazado, no manca, ni inútil -le dijo mientras le depositaba un dulce beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que le pase nada a nuestro bebé -le dijo Harry acariciando la abultada barriga de su esposa.

Una lechuza llegó y descansando en el filo de la ventana dejó caer una carta en la mesa.

-Es de Hermione -anunciaba Ginny emocionada. Empezó a leerla y sonreía de lado a lado.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? -le preguntó al ver tanta emoción.

-Que Hermione viene esta noche a visitarnos, quiere vernos -los dos se alegraron al oír la noticia. Por fin estarían con la castaña como en los viejos tiempos.

La tarde empezó a desaparecer dejando llegar a la noche, Hermione caminaba por las anchas calles dirigiéndose a casa de Harry y Ginny, tenía muchas ganas de estar con sus amigos, lo único que esperaba era que no estuviera él…. No creía que pudiera estar en una misma habitación.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa, a Hermione le hizo gracia ver que Harry continuaba con las tradiciones muggles, tenía en el jardín un buzón donde se leía "Sres. Potter", y pequeños gnomos de barro inmóviles. Tocó a la puerta y sin esperar mucho una pelirroja la abrió, se veía preciosa con su embarazo, las dos se abrazaron fuertemente, Hermione quiso no apretarle mucho por su estado, pero a la pelirroja eso le daba igual, por fin tenía a su lado a su amiga.

-Hermione, por fin apareces, te echa de menos -le dijo Ginny sin soltarla. -Me dijo Harry que te vio en el callejón.

-Sí, estaba en la hora del almuerzo, le pregunté por ti, pero me dijo que estabas enferma, ¿cómo vas?

-Mejor, ya sabes los síntomas del embarazo -le dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.- Pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Recordaba perfectamente la casa, no había cambiado nada, encima de chimenea estaban las fotos que si no hubiera sido porque había gente, la castaña habría comenzado a llorar. Pequeñas personas le sonreían moviendo la mano, en la primera había dos chicos y una chica de no más de 12 años sonriendo en la foto, esa fue su primera foto con sus amigos. Las demás eran de ellos, Harry con Ginny, la boda de ellos, Fred Weasly, él pelirrojo salía con su cara de angelito como si nunca hubiera roto nunca un plato, pero después ponía cara picarona.

-Ya han pasado tres años… -Ginny se puso a su lado contemplando la foto- No hay ni un solo día en el que no piense en él.

-Él consiguió lo que quería, que reinara la paz y Voldemort cayera. Su muerte no fue en vano -la voz de Harry hizo que las dos se giraran.- Hermione, me alegro de verte. -le sonrió.

-¿Quién quiere cenar? -propuso Ginny al ver la situación incómoda que había. El recuerdo de su hermano hizo que sus ojos se volvieran llorosos.

Un mago salía de su casa tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de desaparecerse, pensaba que caminar le sentaría bien, no sabía que eso sería su peor decisión. Paseaba por unos de los parques había por el pueblo, esa noche refrescaba un poco, por lo que había cogido la capa dejándose olvidada la varita, que error más grande había cometido.

Cuando se encontraba lo bastante alejado de las casas, la presencia de una persona lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó al hombre encapuchado, metió la mano en su túnica buscando la varita, no se acordaba de que se la había dejado. Intentó escapar pero su plan fue fallido.

-¡Inmovilus! -lanzó Draco a Stanford dejándolo tieso en el suelo.

Se acercó a él y los dos desaparecieron en mitad de la oscura noche. Recobrando la movilidad Stanford se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado, el rubio lo miraba enfrente suya, ya no llevaba la máscara pero si la capa.

-¿Asustado Thomas? -la ironía del rubio hizo estallar a Stanford.

-Maldito Malfoy, ¡suéltame! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -forcejeaba intentando soltarse.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? -la expresión de Draco era fría, había olvidado por un momento toda la bondad que había sentido cuando estaba con la castaña, el antiguo Malfoy había vuelto- Venganza.

-¡CRUCIOOOOOOOO! -Stanford se retorcía de dolor, el odio que sentía el rubio hacía que la maldición fuera más potente y dura.

-Esto no es nada para lo que te queda -le dijo en un susurro mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de Thomas agotado. - ¡CRUCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El cuerpo del hombre volvía a retorcerse, el dolor y la desesperación hacía querer morir. El rubio repitió varias veces la maldición, por fin su venganza lo hacía disfrutar, pagaría por los desprecios que había hecho por sus seres amados.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Malfoy -jadeaba el hombre en el suelo, no podía más, estaba a punto de desplomarse- Me las pagaras, tu novia morirá, te haré sufrir -le amenazó con el dedo.

-Que iluso que eres, ¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme si ni si quieres tienes con qué defenderte? -su voz se alzó soltando una maliciosa sonrisa, lo apuntó con la varita - Adiós Thomas Stanford…. ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde procedente de la varita del rubio, le dio en el pecho al hombre dejándolo al acto sin vida. Sus ojos se quedaron inexpresivos, sin vida.

Draco escondió el cuerpo detrás de unos árboles a las afueras del pueblo donde este vivía, su venganza había sido cumplida.

Hermione disfrutaba de la cena junto a sus amigos, no paraba de reír y gastar bromas, Harry le había hecho un truco en el cuál el pollo se movía al son de la canción que él cantaba.

-Vale ya Harry -no podía parar de reír, esto les alegró mucho a sus amigos, por fin la veían feliz.- Por cierto tengo algo para vuestro bebé.

La castaña buscó en su bolso y sacó un pequeño regalo envuelto con pequeñas escobas y una borla roja en el centro.

-Tomad, es para vosotros.

Harry lo cogió enseguida, se emocionó al ver el pequeño sonajero que la castaña le había regalado. No dijo nada, caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, ella era como una hermana para él, sin ella habría estado perdido muchas veces.

-Quiero que seas la madrina Herm -le pidió Harry dejando en estado de shock a la castaña.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó mirando a la pelirroja, esta asentía con la cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de emoción, era el mejor regalo que podían hacerle sus amigos. Cuanto los extrañaba, el recuerdo del rubio hizo que se parara en seco, no sabía nada de él en todo el día, ¿sería verdad lo que le contó Luna? Necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente. Sacó de su bolso la pequeña moneda que el rubio le dio para llamarla cuando la necesitara, como la castaña sabía cómo se usaba le mandó un mensaje citándolo en Hogsmeade.

Algo le pitaba dentro de la capa del rubio, rebuscó dentro de ella sacando la pequeña moneda, no estaba muy seguro de si ir o no, pues no estaba de buen humor y su mal genio había regresado, no quería hacer daño a la castaña con su cambio, si le contaba lo ocurrido esa noche la perdería para siempre, no se arrepentía, le había hecho pagar lo que se merecía.

Dudó durante varios segundos, la castaña lo estaría esperando, no quería dejarla sola y menos aún después de lo que acababa de pasar. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba dejando a la vista su musculoso torso, cogió del armario unos vaqueros y una sudadera, guardó la máscara en unos de los cajones del armario. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que había pasado aquella noche, se avecinaba una gran lucha entre sangre sucias y sangres limpias. Esto solo era el comienzo de aquello, todo lo hacía por ella... por Hermione. Pero ella nunca lo sabría, no podía exponer sus sentimientos, no era propio de él.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos recordó que la castaña lo estaba esperando, sin más rodeos desapareció.


	8. El viaje

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Hermione lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta enfrente de la oficina, no paraba de pensar en el rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza. Oyó un ruido que hizo que se girara, un rubio con ojos inexpresivos se acercaba a ella, supo que algo malo estaba pasando. La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacía el, la besó con ímpetu metiendo la lengua quitándole el aire a la castaña. Sí, algo pasaba y muy grave, Draco nunca la había besado de esa manera.

Cuando por fin se separaron apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la castaña, olía ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado Draco? -consiguió decir por fin Hermione al verlo así.

-No pasa nada Hermione, ¿por qué? -le dijo sin darle importancia aun apoyado mientras jugaba con su pelo.

-No sé… estás… raro.

-Estoy cansado simplemente, aparte no tienes por qué meterte -le dijo mientras se apartaba de ella.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho la castaña sintió miedo. Había visto millones de veces los desprecios del rubio, la miradas asesinas y de superioridad, pero nunca esa expresión de vacío que tenía. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose, la castaña sentía como su corazón latía a ritmos exagerados.

El rubio estaba pensando en qué hacer con Hermione, pues la había expuesto ante un peligro muy grande, tenía que alejarla cuanto antes de aquello y lo más importante, que ella no lo supiera.

Volvió a acercar a ella rodeándola con los brazos, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus bocas estaban a milímetros, Hermione vio unos ojos grises que la miraban, ya no fríamente sino desprendiendo calor, amor.

-Vente conmigo muy lejos de aquí -le susurraba al oído. Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, ¿le estaba pidiendo que se fueran los dos?

-¿A dónde? -le preguntó sorprendida.

- Muy lejos de aquí, a España, Italia, me da igual, solo quiero que vengas conmigo -tras esto la besó con la mayor ternura que podía existir en el planeta.

Hermione estaba perpleja, no sabía qué hacer, si se marchaba con el rubio dejaría a sus amigos, pero si no se iba lo estaría fallando. Dudó unos momentos, eso implicaba mucha responsabilidad, pero él la necesitaba lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Lo besó con intensidad arrebatándole ahora a él el aire, separó un instante sus labios para acercarse a su oído.

-Me voy contigo hasta el fin del mundo -susurró delicadamente.

La abrazó con delicadeza, no quería perderla, no después de todo por lo que había pasado, tenía que protegerla y si eso implicaba romper con las tradiciones de los Malfoy, lo haría, de todas formas matando a uno de los suyos se había ganado el infierno.

Decidieron que se irían en tres semanas, para que no llamaran la atención, él le propondría por "motivos de trabajo" que le acompañara a unas reuniones. Las semanas siguientes pasaron con normalidad, en el trabajo eran jefe - trabajadora y fuera desataban su amor.

La castaña preparaba sus cosas en una maleta grande, no sabía que necesitaría por lo que guardo todo, lanzó un hechizo con el que hizo que la maleta se hiciera más profunda, pero a la vista era igual. Ese hechizo le sirvió de gran ayuda en su busca de los horrocruxes, no sabía que decirle a Luna, no quería decirle lo que estaba a punto de hacer y con quién.

Draco reservó habitación por medio muggle, no quería llamar la atención, si todo salía como él esperaba lo estarían buscando por todos los lados. Cierto nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo del rubio. En otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho, pero la castaña había logrado hacerlo cambiar sacando su lado dulce.

Las criadas estaban en fila esperando las órdenes del rubio.

- Si viene alguien preguntando por mí, tenéis la orden de no dar esa información, si lo hacéis tendréis un peor castigo que la muerte -su tono amenazante logró aterrar a una de ellas. A pesar de haber cambiado su opinión hacía la clase baja era misma, exceptuando a la castaña.

-Si señor -respondieron al unísono.

Sus maletas estaban en la puerta ya preparadas, las criadas se la habían hecho, apartó el cuadro que había arriba en la chimenea dejando ver una caja fuerte con diferentes cerraduras. Si metías la varita en la obertura que no era morías, al abrirla se pudo ver las diferente montañitas de dinero que se acumulaban dentro, galeones, knuts y sorprendentemente dinero muggle. Lo sacó todo y se lo guardó en una bolsa que escondía debajo de su chaqueta.

Estaba listo para el viaje y la despedida de ese mundo.

Luna se encontraba leyendo El Quisquilloso acurrucada en unos de los sillones del comedor, levantó la vista y vio unos ojos castaños mirándola, se alteró ante la sorpresa.

-¡Aah! No hagas eso Hermione -exclamó sorprendida.

Hermione no dijo nada, estaba repasando las palabras que le diría a Luna, no hizo falta la rubia lo sabía.

-¿Te marchas no? -En su voz se pudo mostrar la tristeza que la invadía.

-Por un tiempo, necesito aclararme un poco -las lágrimas empezaron a brotarles en los ojos, habían pasado tanto juntas que la idea de separarse era muy dolorosa, se abrazaron con fuerza.

Luna no hizo preguntas, si Hermione decidía algo sería porque era buena, tenía completa fe en ella. La acompañó hacia la chimenea, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-¡Hogsmeade! -gritó la castaña soltando los polvo flu, desapareció al instante.

El aeropuerto de Londres estaba abarrotado de gente muggle con maletas, otros corriendo porque llegaban tarde y así muchos motivos más. Entre la muchedumbre se destacaban dos personas en especial, un hombre rubio de ojos grisáceos que andaban cogido de la mano de una castaña.

Draco parecía inquieto, solo el mero hecho de que llamaran la atención sería el fin de los dos. Desde hace unos días le buscaban por todas partes, hallaron el cuerpo de Stanford, las sospechas habían caído en Malfoy. Necesitaban huir cuanto antes.

Llevaban volando más de una hora, no se habían dicho nada en durante el viaje, algo rondaba por la mente de la castaña y algo atormentaba la mente del rubio.

-Draco, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la inseguridad de sus palabras la hizo ponerse roja.

-Claro Hermione, dime -dijo él.

-¿Qué… paso en la fiesta? -Sus palabras no parecían ser seguras, tenía miedo a la reacción del rubio.

Draco no contesto, necesitaba buscar una respuesta que se la tragara, no le iba a contar nada, pues eso la asustaría y la perdería.

-Nada, solo que Stanford bebió más de la cuenta y no paraba de decir tonterías, me soltó una gorda y le pegué -contestó sin más, apartándose los mechones de su cara.

Hermione pensó que no sería buena idea preguntar más sobre aquello, sabía que el rubio odiaba que se metieran en su vida.

-_Señores pasajeros, dentro de media hora llegaremos a su destino, si se asoman podrán ver el mar cantábrico. Disfruten._

-¿Mar cantábrico? -Hermione no salía de su asombro. -Hemos venido a España.

-Sí, quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero como el piloto ese lo ha dicho, se me ha fastidiado -dijo un poco molesto.

Hermione contempló emocionada por la ventanilla la trayectoria hasta el aterrizaje.

_Es precioso, las montañas, los campos, no he visto nada tan bonito. Espero tener buenos recuerdos de este lugar. _

Se quedó mirando al rubio que había cerrado los ojos, no entendía como lo había hecho cambiar, era un déspota, un racista, pero él estaba con ella y no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione mirándolo, esta le guiño sonrió y él le devolvió una amplia sonrisa (para el asombro de la castaña).

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Valencia el rubio andaba despistado, nunca había tenido que coger maletas, o registrarse para entrar. La castaña no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación. Ayudó al rubio a recoger sus maletas y poner en orden los papeles.

Llamaron a un taxi que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Llévenos a Canet d´en Berenguer -ordenó el rubio al conductor.

-Sí señor.

Hermione se sentía muy emocionada mientras veía cada rincón de valencia con el coche. La mano del rubio la hizo girarse, la cogió suave con su mano mientras que con la otra cogía su mentón y la acercaba a él dándole un intenso beso.

_Si supieras que todo esto lo hago por tu seguridad me amarías eternamente, Hermione te necesito._

Draco empezó a cogerle aprecio al mundo muggle, no era tan horrible como siempre había pensado. Se parecía bastante a su mundo, la gente paseaba por las calles, niños jugando, no había mucha diferencia.

Empezó a sentirse asco hacía él mismo por todas las cosas que su familia le había enseñado en contra de los muggles. Lo peor era, que quisiera o no, era un mortífago, puede que ahora bueno, pero lo era y había asesinado a un hombre… cada mañana que se levantaba y veía la marca no sentía asco y odio.

La costa se aproximaba, podían ver un mar azul claro que rodeaba una parte del pueblo, sus arenas finas y suaves, el sol desprendía calor, a diferencia al de Londres, también hacía calor pero no era como ese.

El taxista dejó las cosas en el suelo, los había llevado al hotel, y menudo hotel, 23 pisos levantaban el edificio, formado por 437 habitaciones. El color blanco daba sensación de amplitud, alegría, optimismo, tranquilidad. Era lo que ellos necesitaban.

Se registraron y subieron hacía su habitación, encontraron una amplia estancia, con moqueta azul claro que cubría el suelo, una cama de matrimonio enorme con sábanas de seda, una pared de piedra cubría la parte del cabezal, su estilo era rustico pero moderno a la vez, las paredes eran decoradas por cuadros del mar, una puerta de cristal daba paso al balcón, desde ahí se podía ver la costa, el movimiento de las olas, la brisa del mar era lo más bonito de toda la habitación.

Hermione se salió al balcón, quería sentir esa brisa que había, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, mientras que una cabeza se apoyaba en sus hombros. Draco contemplaba con ella la puesta del sol.

-Antes que ver el sol, prefiero escuchar tu voz -le dijo en un susurro.

La castaña se olvidó de respirar ante esas palabras, le faltaba el aire, Draco la giró y sellaron sus labios. La imagen era perfecta, ellos dos besándose mientras que la puesta del sol los iluminaba, el mar de fondo.

Hermione se arreglaba para esa noche, Draco la llevaría a cenar y luego a pasear. No sabía que ponerse, no había traído nada tan formal, cogió una falda y una camiseta, con diferentes movimientos de varita hizo aparecer un vestido corto de palabra de honor. Era blanco con detalles en dorado, perfecto para la ocasión. Se puso unas sandalias a juego y los pendientes y la gargantilla que en otra ocasión le regaló el rubio.

Se encontraba lista para la cena, al salir de la habitación Draco la esperaba con un ramo de flores, Hermione se sonrojó al ver el regalo.

-Esto es para tí -le ofreció aún embobado por la belleza de que desprendía.

La castaña le dio las gracias dándole un tierno beso, nunca olvidaría esos momentos, nunca.

Caminaron por la orilla del mar, la fina arena pasaba por sus dedos, la temperatura era buena, hacía calor pero con la brisa se estaba a gusto. Hermione saco de su bolso una pequeña cámara de fotos, quería inmortalizar ese momento para siempre. Se aseguraron de que no había nadie para hacerla levitar, se colocaron en posición, cuando el flash salió una ola los mojó enteros.

No paraban de reír, Draco la tiró a la arena de broma, Hermione empezó a correr detrás de él, sabía que era imposible alcanzarle, era muy bueno corriendo, pero no se rindió. La escena era muy conmovedora, lo que no sabían que a los lejos alguien los observaba, con mucho odio...


	9. Amor y Guerra

CAPÍTULO 9

Unos ojos dorados los miraba desde un balcón, en ellos se podía observar el odio que desaprendía. Era Helena, la ex novia de Malfoy, la morena había salido a tomar el aire cuando se encontró con la pareja, se sentía humillada, ¿Cómo podía Draco preferir a su secretaria antes que a ella? Ella era mil veces mejor, rica, guapa, en fin perfecta.

Quería fastidiarlos, cortarles el momento, tenía que planear algo rápido.

Draco estaba tumbado encima de Hermione, le tocaba el ondulado pelo con delicadeza, cuanto la amaba, pero no podía decírselo, no era propio de él.

-Estás preciosa Hermione -su voz era suave, hacía que ella se embobara con solo oírla.

-Eso es porque estoy contigo, no me dejes por favor -le dijo sellando sus palabras con un apasionado beso.

_Me encantaría decirte que nunca te dejaría, pero eso sería mentirte, no sé cuánto tiempo te podré ocultar Hermione, no quiero hacerte daño._

Disfrutaron de la pasión unos minutos más hasta que el rugido de la castaña los hizo parar, estallaron a carcajadas.

-Me parece que tú amiguito tiene hambre.

-Pues vamos a darle de comer -dijo juguetona, esa sonrisa hacía enloquecer al rubio. Cuanto le gustaba, nunca dejaría que esa sonrisa se le borrara.

Caminaron hacía el restaurante, una multitud de personas esperaban en la entrada, para disgusto de la castaña, pues tardarían mucho en cenar. Quiso decirle algo al rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, lo estuvo buscando hasta que lo vio salir del restaurante con una amplia sonrisa malvada, en cierta manera le gustaba.

-¿Dónde has ido? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Vamos dentro, nuestra mesa nos espera -dijo dejando atónita a Hermione, pasaron por la fila oyendo quejas acerca de la pareja.

Un camarero los condujo hacia su mesa, estaba decorada en el centro con un pequeño ramo de flores y una cubertería muy cara. Sin duda ese restaurante costaría un ojo de la cara.

-¿Qué tomaran los señores? -preguntó un camarero que se acercó a la mesa.

-Para mí, de primero salmón ahumado con ensalada, de segundo entrecot y para beber su mejor vino. -pidió el rubio

-Yo quiero ensalada mediterránea, y de segundo pollo al horno.

-Y de entrantes alguna recomendación de la casa- añadió el rubio mirando al camarero.

-De acuerdo señor, veré que les consigo. - Recogió las cartas y se encaminó hacia las cocinas.

-¿Te gusta este sitio Hermione? -su voz era tan seductora.

-Muchísimo, gracias por traerme -sus mejillas empezaban a coger color.

Sus bocas se iban acercando, ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del momento, pero una voz alterar al rubio.

-Draco Draco, que placer encontrarte por aquí -la voz de Helena hizo exaltarlo y enfurecer a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con desconcierto y furia.

-De vacaciones amor, y ¿tú? -No pluralizaba, la castaña le era indiferente, como si no existiera.

-NOSOTROS de vacaciones, ya sabe un escapada enamorados -le dedicó una mirada tierna a Hermione, la idea era fastidiar a Helena, la castaña le siguió el juego soltando un suspiro. Esto logró exasperar a la morena, pero nunca se rendía y si quería algo lo conseguiría.

Con la cabeza alta salió del restaurante, su venganza iba a comenzar. Dentro Hermione y Draco no paraban de reír.

-¿Vistes su cara? No creo que vuelva a molestar -decía Hermione sin parar de reir.

-No, desde luego que no, y si lo intenta volverá a fallar -su tono era calmado pero se le podía ver la sonrisilla en su cara.

Mientras cenaban, un hombre con ramos de rosas entró en el restaurante, pasó por su mesa.

-Extrangers? -les preguntó, no entendían nada.

-¿Perdón? -le dijo el rubio, no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Extranjeros? -ahora sí que lo entendían.

-De Londres -le respondió la castaña.

-Perfecto, ¿una rosa para su novia? -les ofreció una rosa envuelta en papel y un gran lazo. - Solo 3 euros.

-¿Tú quieres una? -preguntó el rubio a la castaña, esta se sonrojó. Asintió con la cabeza- Deme una.

El hombre le dio la más bonita y cogió el dinero. El rubio se la ofreció a Hermione recitándole un refrán.

_-Hoy quiero regalarle una rosa_**  
**_a la mujer más hermosa que me_**  
**_ha dado la vida, una razón para vivir._

**Las palabras entraron a lo más profundo de Hermione, **aquellas palabras paralizaron todos sus sentidos. No contestó, no supo que decir, pero no iba a dejarlo ahí tirado, se levantó y lo besó con dulzura.

Terminaron de cenar, decidieron ir a una cafetería, querían disfrutar del lugar, y que mejor que con las costumbres de allí. Encontraron una muy coqueta, la gente se la veía muy amable. Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Xiquets, ¿Qué os pose? -dijo una camarera rechoncheta.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -volvía el desconcierto de Draco.

-Xiquets, chicos, no sabía que no erais valencianos, lo siento -dijo disculpándose por el error.

-No pasa nada, no ha matado a nadie -respondió Hermione disculpándola.

-¿Qué nos recomienda? -preguntó Draco mirando la carta.

-Mmmm, ya que no sois de aquí os recomiendo lo simbólico de Valencia, la horchata.

-Suena rico, tráiganos dos por favor -pidió Hermione con dulzura, Draco la observa tiernamente, sí estaba enamorado de ella, y como no estarlo, si era la perfección en persona.

Hermione no pudo sonrojarse al ver que el rubio la miraba, no se acostumbraba a eso. Una nerviosa sonrisita brotó en su cara.

-¿Qué? -preguntó nerviosa al ver que no le quitaba los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? -Su expresión se volvió serena, un temblor recorría el cuerpo de la castaña.- Me está empezando a gustar este lugar, ¿Qué te parece quedarnos unos meses? -añadió con cara picarona.

-¿Unos meses? -el rubio asintió.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -exclamó con euforia.

-Mañana miraremos una casita, una para los dos -le comentó cogiendo su mano y besándosela.

Hermione no entendía como el Draco que conoció en el colegio fuera arrogante, sin sentimientos, déspota, insufrible y más adjetivos, pudieran desparecer dejando a un Draco con sentimientos, dulzura, y que acaba pedirle irse a vivir unos meses con él a este lugar.

-Me haces muy feliz Draco, mucho -ante el comentario Draco volvió a besar su mano como anteriormente.

La mujer rechoncheta trajo las bebidas, dos vasos alargados llenos hasta arriba de líquido blanco mezclado con otro color claro, no había una descripción específica.

-Bona salut -dijo con alegría dejándolos con la Horchata.

-Bona salut -dijeron a la vez con carcajadas. Pegaron un pequeño sorbo, estaba realmente buena y fresquita. Sin duda, Valencia era una ciudad maravillosa.

Después de tomarse algo volvieron al hotel, estaban un poco cansados del día que habían tenido. Draco tenía ansias por llegar, sería la primera noche que dormiría con la castaña, quería sentirla junto a él y despertarse con ella.

Una vez en la habitación Hermione cogió su camisón y su neceser, se metió en el baño. Draco se encontraba tumbado en la cama sin camiseta viendo la televisión, pasaba eufórico los canales, allí en su mundo no existía las televisiones. Pero algo llamó más su intención, la castaña estaba enfrente suya parada, llevaba un camisón de seda rosa muy corto, su pelo había sido recogido en un perfecto moño dejando caer unos poco mechones rizados, se veía muy atractiva. El rubio se levantó y la besó con ímpetu, sus mano bajaban suavemente por su espalda llegando al trasero, poco a poco subía el camisón hasta arriba dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, la llevó hacia la cama y allí consumieron su amor.

-Te amo -le susurró la castaña mientras que el rubio la besaba en cuello. Draco se quedó petrificado, ¿qué le diría?

Le quería contestar que él la también la amaba, pero esas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca, no quería hacerle daño al no responderle pero era la cruda realidad. Se quedó pensando durante un minuto que le diría, observó a la castaña que lo miraba callada ante su enmudecimiento.

_Piensa rápido Draco, piensa. Tengo que decirle algo, tengo que hacerle daño, no puedo expresarle lo que siento, pareceré débil._

Hermione se entristecía, sabía lo que rondaba por la mente del rubio, ¿decirle que la quería? Menuda locura, él, un luchador de la sangre limpia y ex mortífago. Quería llorar, gritarle al mundo cuanto odiaba ser una impura, la voz del rubio hizo que su sangre se helara.

-Amar es un término tonto, una idiotez, nadie ama, solo son tonterías de ilusos - dijo fríamente dejando a la castaña destrozada.

-Amar es un sentimiento precioso, el que ama quiere decir que tiene sentimientos, que quiere a una persona, que no le importa que el mundo se entere, pero claro tú no tienes sentimientos. -se defendió con ira la castaña.

Se giró dándole la espalda al rubio, no quería mirarlo, había empezado a llorar, no quería que la viera en ese estado. Cerró los ojos fingiendo que dormía. Notaba la respiración entrecortada del rubio en su nuca, su aroma, el olor que desprendía que tanto le gustaba.

Draco miraba a Hermione, mejor dicho la espalda de Hermione, se sentía culpable pero no iba a rectificar, ya encontraría la forma de recompensar a la castaña. No le insistió, se recostó y cerró los ojos, necesitaba descansar.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por las finas cortinas del balcón, iluminaban el rostro de Hermione, que poco a poco se fue despertando. Abrió los ojos y miró el despertador, eran las 10 de la mañana, era muy tarde para ella, en Londres a las 7 o así se levantaban. Se enderezó en la cama, a su lado no se encontraba el cuerpo del rubio, pero había un sobre con una rosa con un sobre, dentro se encontraba una pequeña nota.

_Siento lo de anoche, no debí decir eso, perdóname._

_He salido a comprar unas cosillas, espero que no me coman estos muggles, _

_Volveré pronto._

_Draco_

Dejó de leer la nota para coger la rosa y olerla, sabía cómo persuadirla, cuando no estaba con él lo echaba de menos, pero cuando estaba había momentos que le lanzaría crucios. Hermione sonreía imaginándose la escena.

No le apetecía quedarse en la habitación esperando a l rubio, por lo que decidió bajar a la playa, quería coger un poco de color. Abrió la maleta, cogió todo lo que necesitaría, bikini, toalla, y lo más importante, la crema. En recepción un hombre la llamó.

-Señora Malfoy, por favor espere -le suplicó el hombre que se acercaba.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Señora Malfoy? En realidad no le disgustaba que la llamaran así, desde hace unos días se imaginaba casándose con Malfoy

-Dígame -le dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-Ha llegado esto esta mañana para usted, lo ha traído una especie de lechuza, que cosa más rara. -decía con cierto asombro mientras le daba el sobre.

-Gracias. -le dijo Hermione sorprendida, no le había dicho a nadie dónde venía, un temblor brotó en su cuerpo.

No miró de quién era, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, la playa le sentaría bien. Al llegar a la playa vio que no había nadie, era muy pronto aún, por lo que se sentó donde quería, cerca del agua. Empezaba a tener calor, notaba como su piel se calentaba por lo que se puso la crema, no quería luego estar roja. Se recostó sobre la toalla para disfrutar el día, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más.

-¿Estás sola preciosa? -dijo un hombre al lado de su oído.

Hermione se levantó sobresaltada, miró a su lado, un hombre moreno la miraba divertido por su conducta.

-Eso no te importa -dijo tajante la castaña.

-¡Uy! Que dura, ¿Qué estás con tu hombre? Yo no veo a nadie aquí -decía sarcásticamente acercándose más a ella.

Hermione sentía miedo, estaba sola con un desconocido, sin Draco y sin varita. Retrocedió unos centímetros de él, pero él se acercaba más y más, su mirada era maliciosa, como si pretendiera algo muy malo.

Sentía como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer, estaba atrapada, si corría él la alcanzaría, no podía defenderse mágicamente, no tenía su varita.

La mano del moreno empezó a recorrer el muslo de la castaña, Hermione le pegó una patada en sus partes, hubiera preferido un crucio en aquel momento. La soltó ante el agudo dolor que sentía, Hermione se levantó rápido apunto de correr, una mano la sujeto del brazo.

_Me ha pillado, joder Draco donde estás _

La mano la hizo girarse, la castaña se topó con unos ojos grisáceos, pudo sentir un gran alivio, era Draco. Parecía furioso, en otra ocasión le habría tenido mucho miedo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería que se marchara, con él se sentía protegida. Los gemidos del hombre los hizo separarse. Draco lo apuntó con su varita, y con ira en sus ojos le lanzó una maldición.

El hombre se retorcía de dolor, Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, que estaba haciendo Draco, se está exponiendo ante un muggle, tenía que actuar pronto. Se puso delante de él tapando al individuo tendido en el suelo.

-No Draco, esto es demasiado -le decía Hermione con calma.

-Apártate Hermione, esto no es lo que parece -le ordenaba furioso.

-¿Cómo qué no? Draco es un muggle -le suplicaba.

-Se llama Henry Monroe, no es muggle y es un secuaz de Helena - le informó sin quitar la vista en el hombre, si había que sentir miedo hacía Draco, eran en esos momentos en los que estaba tranquilo y furioso por dentro.

-Draco déjalo, no vale la pena -insistía la castaña, el rubio no le hacía caso.- Cariño, por favor.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron dejar impactado al rubio, la dulzura con la que las había dicho hacía derretir aquellos ojos fríos, encender una llama en él y hacer olvidar toda su rabia.

La castaña se acercó sin apartar su mirada en él y lo cogió de la mano. Era tan calidad, con ella olvidaba todo su pasado oscuro, veía en sus ojos un poco de esperanza en él.

-Lo haré, pero solo por ti -le dijo mientras le daba un cálido beso.

-Gracias -le susurró con un poco de esperanza.

-Tú -dijo con desprecio hacía el individuo- Te has salvado gracias a ella, como vuelva verte cerca, tendrás un castigo peor que la muerte, habrás deseado no haber nacido.

El moreno asintió con miedo, desapareció en el acto. Hermione se sentía aliviada, había conseguido parar a Draco antes de que hubiera podido hacer una gran catástrofe, miró a los lados, por suerte aún no había ningún muggle.

-¿Con qué cariño, no? -dijo burlonamente Draco.

-¡Vale yaaaaa! -decía Hermione sonrojándose, el rubio la cogió de la cintura acercándola a él.

- Estas preciosa, me gusta cómo te queda el bikini -dijo seductoramente- es una pena que se moje.

-Aún no me he mojado -contestó hábilmente la castaña, el rubio rió.

-No, es cierto -la cogió en brazos y la lanzó al agua.

No paraban de reír, Hermione salió corriendo en busca del rubio que se estaba quitando la ropa dejando solo su bañador, olvidando todo lo sucedido. Los dos se sumergieron en el agua, el rubio nada al lado de ella, rozándola, cogiéndola, besándola. La rodeó de la cintura, mientras que la castaña posaba su brazos en el cuello del rubio, sus ojos se miraban fijamente, sus bocas estaban a milímetros, mechones mojadas caían por sus rostros, Hermione lo besó, no se pudo resistir más.

Un hombre abría la puerta de un salón a oscuras, llevaba una capa y una máscara, dentro se encontraban un grupo de magos igual de cubiertos. Uno de ellos se puso en el centro del círculo para hablar.

-Queridos compañeros, amigos, hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para decidir el castigo que tenemos que implantarle a nuestro antiguo compañero Draco Malfoy, para los que no recuerden lo que pasó, nuestro compañero mató a uno de nosotros, eso rompe todas las reglas de los mortífagos, en la iniciación juramos matar a todos los sangre sucias y traidores de sangre, Malfoy asesinó a Thomas Stanford por una sangre impura. El cobarde ha huido. ¿Quién quiere que su castigo sea la muerte? - Las manos se levantaron una a una- ¿Quién quiere otro castigo? -pocas manos se levantaron, ganó la muerte.- Esta bien, según nuestro topo se encuentra en España, busquémoslo.

-¡! -gritaba uno.

-¡! -gritaron al unísono todos.

Pasaron semanas desde aquella pequeña aventura, la pareja había alquilado una pequeña, pero costosa casita en un acantilado, sus vistas eran preciosas, el mar, el amanecer, atardecer.

Se acomodaron fácilmente, cada uno puso una parte de la casa a su gusto, Draco eligió el dormitorio verde, con una cama blanca, como su antigua sala común.

Hermione eligió el diseño del comedor, una de las columnas era de piedra, el color que abundaba era colores tierra, quiso juntar la cocina también, por lo que tiró una pared.

Entre los dos eligieron el baño, para no pelear decidieron poner el color negro combinado con blanco.

Los días pasaron, la pareja se amaba más que nunca, paseaban, iban a la playa, parecían muggles normales, cosa que al rubio no le disgustó en absoluto. Se acercaba Octubre, pronto comenzaría hacer fresquito, pero no querían abandonar aquella casa, que había sido testigo de todos los momentos de pasión, tristeza, preocupación del rubio y alegría. No querían irse del lugar.

Draco estaba acostado en la cama, algo le perturbaba la mente, su marca había comenzado a quemar, eso no era buen presagio. Eso quería decir que lo estaban buscando, se había llamado a todos los mortífagos para buscarlo, tenía que pensar rápido. Se enderezó, estaba sudando, la castaña dormía abrazada a él, sus mechones caían por su dulce cara haciéndola parecer el ser más maravilloso del mundo, que para el rubio, lo era. No quería que le pasara nada a su castaña, había llegado lejos por ella e iba a continuar así. **La guerra se acercaba**

La besó en la frente, la castaña se movía ante la sensación, sí tenía miedo por su vida y la de su amor. Por primera vez Draco Malfoy era débil. A veces odiaba a la castaña por eso cambio que hizo en su ser, otras veces le daba las gracias por darle el sentimiento de amar, sí ese sentimiento que una vez tachó de tonto, una idiotez, se equivocaba, él amaba y era a la castaña.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la castaña, le volvió a dar un beso en la comisura de los labios y dijo las palabras más sinceras de su vida.

-Te amo con locura Hermione Jean Granger


	10. Verdades y campanas de boda

CAPÍTULO 11

_-Te amo con locura Hermione Jane Granger_

Caminaban por la calle cogidos de la mano, la castaña radiaba de felicidad, mientras que el rubio mantenía su rostro frío, seco, lo que lo caracterizó durante muchos años. Pararon por una pequeña tienda de del pueblo, Draco le llamó la atención un pequeño objeto que lucía en la estantería, era una fina cadena de oro blanco, de ella colgaba un pequeño corazón, era muy bonita a la vista, perfecta para la castaña. Se aseguró de que ella estuviera lo bastante lejos para no verlo, cogió el collar y se fue a la caja.

-Disculpe, ¿Esto se puede grabar? -le dijo Draco al hombre.

-Sí señor, ¿quiere que le ponga algo? -se ofreció.

Volvió a mirar a la castaña, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras que leía un libro, que a su parecer parecía interesante. Se acercó al hombre cautelosamente susurrándole lo que quería que le pusiera.

-Draco, ¿nos vamos? -le preguntó Hermione que ya se había terminado el libro.

-Si claro -respondió guiñándole un ojo al vendedor.

Por las calles se veía menos gente que días anteriores, el verano se estaba acabando, pero ellos no se iban, Hermione recordó a sus amigos, llevaba tiempo sin hablar con ellos. Pasaron el resto del día paseando y comiendo en un Mc Donald´s, la castaña quería probar cosas nuevas, no le desagradó en absoluto, para ser "comida basura" estaba muy bueno, Draco no le gustó mucho, prefería restaurantes, normal, siempre había ido a ellos, su condición económica se lo permitía.

Una vez en la casa, Hermione escribía una carta a sus amigos, quería contarles de que estaba bien y lo feliz que era, pero había un problema, no les podía decir que estaba con Draco, pues los alarmaría, tenía que ser cautelosa con cada palabra que dijera.

_Queridos Harry y Ginny:_

_Hace tiempo que no os escribo, estaréis preocupados por mi (o tal vez no), quería deciros que me encuentro estupendamente aquí en mi residencia de vacaciones. Estoy en España, en una gran ciudad llamada Valencia, todo es perfecto aquí. Desde que vine me he olvidado de todo lo malo, lo he dejado de lado (vosotros ya sabéis a lo que me refiero) he encontrado a una gran persona que me hace muy feliz. Ginny espero que tu bebé y tú estéis bien, pronto iré a visitaros, os lo prometo. Harry te quiero mucho amigo, no lo olvides nunca._

_Os quiero mucho, Hermione._

No tenía una lechuza para enviar el sobre, por lo que decidió enviarlo por medio muggle, a Harry le haría gracia recibirla por aquél medio. Guardó la carta en su bolso, cuando saliera la enviaría. Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, notó el aliento del rubio en su nuca, era predecible, su aroma era inigualable. Los brazos hicieron girarla, se encontraba enfrente del rubio, cuanto la amaba, no podía creer que estuviera mucho tiempo atormentándola, queriendo matarla, no sabía lo que se había perdido.

Se miraban mutuamente, no hacía falta decir nada, sus ojos hablaban por ellos, se amaban, Hermione sabía que Draco nunca se lo diría a la cara, muy orgulloso era, no lo culpaba, se había criado así. Se puso de puntillas para darle un fugaz beso, cogió el bolso y se disponía a salir cuando el rubio la hizo pararse.

-¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó.

-A dar una vuelta -le respondió con voz de niña buena.

-Te acompaño -se ofreció el rubio, algo tramaba la castaña.

-No, no, quiero ir sola, ya sabes cosas de chicas -dijo traviesa, despareció al instante dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

_Hermione, ¿qué estarás tramando? Si te descubren me muero._

Draco aprovechó la ocasión para pasarse por la tienda a recoger su regalo, se lo daría por la noche.

Recogió el regalo y se disponía a volver a casa cuando vio a la castaña en la calle de enfrente, algo dentro de él le decía que la siguiera, pero su mente decía que no, que tenía que tener plena confianza en ella. No lo dudó, la siguió.

Hermione caminaba en busca de un buzón para mandar la carta, no sabía que el rubio la seguía, de haber sido así, cambiaría sus planes, no quería que supiera lo que iba a hacer, si se enteraba que les iba a informar a sus amigos donde se encontraban, lo haría enfadar mucho. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando se topó con uno, metió la mano en el bolso, sacó la carta y la metió en la ranura. Se disponía a volver cuando unos ojos grises la miraban desde la otra acera, la sangre se le había congelado, no se lo esperaba ver ahí.

_Piensa Hermione, piensa, no puedes decirle la verdad_ - se decía mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ella.

Miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza del rubio, una podía ser que la carta fuera a sus padres, no creía, se lo habría dicho. Tal vez a sus amigos, cara rajada y Weasly, tampoco sería posible, no veía porqué se lo ocultaría. La tercera pero más temida era que le escribiera a otro chaval, esa idea le hacía hervir la sangre.

Caminaba silenciosamente hasta donde estaba la castaña, pudo notar la tensión que tenía, la había visto en otras ocasiones cuando iban al colegio. Se plantó delante de ella esperando alguna explicación. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio atormentó al rubio.

-¿Qué demonios hacías? -exclamó con ira.

-Nada, solo… -no sabía que decir, el miedo podía con ella.

-¿Nada? Te he visto mandar una carta y ¿me dices que nada? -la paciencia le pudo, descargó toda su furia en aquellas palabras. Cogió la muñeca de Hermione con fuerza.

-¡Ay! Para, me haces daño -se quejaba Hermione ante la agresividad del rubio.

-Dime la verdad Hermione -le ordenó apretando más su muñeca.

-La verdad… es… que le enviaba una carta a un amigo -decidió finalmente.

Draco levantó una ceja, se estaba preparando para esa contestación, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto. Soltó la muñeca de la castaña apartándose de ella. Su expresión había cambiado, se sentía vacío, sin expresión.

_¿Un amigo? ¿Acaso el hecho de estar conmigo no le es suficiente? Tiene que tener un "amigo"…_ -Aquellas palabras se le clavaron como puñales.

Hermione sabía el daño que le había hecho al rubio, pero no iba a rectificar, si le decía la verdad se enfurecería más. Intentó acercarse a él, el rubio se apartó, no quería que lo tocara, ni un simple roce de ella. Estaba cabreado, molesto, todos esos sentimientos que producía el saber que tu amada se escribía con otro.

_No, otra vez no. Otra Helena no, no podré aguantar otra vez la historia, lo peor es que a esta la amo._

-¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora Granger? ¿Te dejo o hago como si nada? -dijo en tono frío.

Hermione se estremeció al oír su apellido, había metido la pata, Draco estaba muy furioso, sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrirle.

-Confía en mí, no es lo que tú piensas -se justificaba Hermione en tono suplicante. Se abrazó al rubio con fuerza, no quería perderlo, comenzó a llorar.- Te amo a ti.

Draco se conmovió por la castaña, quería creerla pero no le daba razones para hacerlo, ahí se encontraba él, con la castaña abrazada a él y no mostrar ni un simple detalle de sentimiento.

-Confío en ti, pero no me mientas, o lo lamentarás -le advirtió el rubio.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

La cogió de la mano llevándosela de vuelta a casa, no quería permanecer más en ese lugar.

La castaña se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación, aún estaba dolida por la agresión que había sufrido por parte del rubio. Le había mentido, sí, pero él se había pasado de la raya. Se miró al espejo, veía a una chica morena a causa del sol, de ojos marrones y cabellos ondulados, no podía estar tan mal, por algo Draco se había fijado en ella. Se recogió el pelo con una pinza, le molestaba en el cuello.

Tocaron a la puerta, Hermione se acercó y la abrió, no había nadie, en el suelo se encontraba una bandeja con un regalo, una rosa y un sobre.

_Típico en Draco, siempre usa las mismas armas._

Entró los presentes a la habitación. Quiso leer antes la carta que abrir el regalo, le parecía menos importante. En el papel se podía observar la perfecta caligrafía del rubio.

_Hermione:_

_Perdón por mi comportamiento de antes, no quería lastimarte, no sé lo que me ha pasado, estoy arrepentido de ello. No quiero que pienses que he vuelto a ser como antes, tú me has cambiado y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Te pido que no más mentiras entre nosotros. Espero que el regalo te guste, lo vi y pensé que sería perfecto para ti._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Ni un te quiero ni nada, no lo conseguiré nunca. _

Abrió el regalo, en un cajita encontró un collar de oro blanco con un letrerito que ponía claramente: "Tú eres mi vida". El corazón se le encogió, era precioso, no era el único regalo que tenía, en el interior de la cajita pudo ver lo que parecía un anillo de diamantes, sus ojos no salían del asombro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio arreglado, se arrodilló ante ella. El corazón le latía con rapidez, no quería pensar lo que significaría.

-Hermione Granger, ¿quieres ser oficialmente y verdaderamente mi prometida? -sus palabras eran dulces, su sinceridad hizo aclarar a la castaña.

-Quiero, Draco Malfoy -le contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Hermione pudo contemplar una imagen que nunca olvidaría, a Draco realmente feliz.

-Tengo que comentarte algo antes -su tono cambió, sonaba serio.

-Dime.

-Solo si me prometes que no armaras ningún escándalo -le advirtió el rubio.

-Lo prometo -se empezaba a impacientar.

-A Stanford lo maté yo -confesó Draco, la castaña se llevaba las manos a la boca - Pero fue por ti, porque quería torturarte, solo por simple hecho de ser muggle y estar conmigo.-añadió para tranquilizarla.

-Entonces… por eso vinimos aquí ¿no?- Hermione empezó a atar cabos, era muy buena para esas cosas. El rubio asintió.

-Tenía que protegerte Hermione, ahora todos los mortífagos me buscan, si hubiera huido, habrían ido a por ti, tenía que salvarte, dejándote aquí estarás segura, he puesto todo a tu nombre, nadie sabe que estás aquí, estas a salvo.

Hermione quería que se le tragara la tierra, tenía que ser sincera con él, había fastidiado todos sus planes.

-Emm… yo… esto… Harry y Ginny saben que estoy aquí -confesó avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué? -Exclamó alterado.- ¿Estás loca? Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie.

-Lo sé pero tenía que decirle a mis amigos que estaba bien. Además ¿para qué me has pedido que me case contigo, si tenías planeado dejarme aquí? -su voz era débil, estaba muy conmocionada, toda la verdad la había dejado en estado de shock.

-Porque cuando me vaya, quiero saber que tú me esperas, que velas por mí.

-Eso lo puedo hacer sin necesidad de casarme -se defendió la castaña.

-Hermione, por favor es importante, quiero que seas la Sra Malfoy, tendrás toda mi fortuna, mis ganancias, todo. Me quedaría más tranquilo si tú fueras la heredera. -se acercó y la besó. Su mano acariciaba cada rincón de su rostro con ternura, cuanto la necesitaba y el daño que le había hecho con esas verdades.

-Huiré contigo -le susurró Hermione

-Eso sí que no Hermione, no te lo permitiré -se negó el rubio.

-Quiero estar contigo Draco -protestó Hermione.

-Quiero salvarte, no ponerte en peligro -le dijo.

-Me casaré contigo, con la condición de que me dejes ir contigo -le planteó audazmente la castaña.

Draco no sabía que decirle, amaba a la castaña y quería casarse con ella, pero no podía dejar que corriera el mismo peligro que él, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Meditó durante unos minutos, la castaña lo miraba impaciente, tenía un lio en la cabeza. Sabía que era valiente y fuerte, era toda una gryffindoriana, el león la simbolizaba.

-¿Tienes miedo? -preguntó con voz tranquila.

-Miedo, ¿a qué? -dijo confundida, no sabía que quería decir el rubio exactamente.

-A la muerte. Al saber que tu vida corre peligro y te tienes que alejar de tus seres queridos -su tono era frio.

La castaña se quedó pensativa, ¿miedo? Conocía esa palabra a la perfección. ¿Morir por alguien? ¿Por tu ser amado? No tendría que ser muy malo, ¿no?

Se acercó lentamente hasta que sus narices se juntaron. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Por ti, soy capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno, solo tengo miedo de perderte -sus palabras fueron suaves, casi un susurro, pero con toda la sinceridad.- ¿te casas conmigo?

Sus ojos marrones brillaban, pudo ver un poco de felicidad en ellos, felicidad en caso que fuera la respuesta sí. Tenía esperanza.

-Aceptó Hermione -la besó en la mano tiernamente.

Las palabras que Hermione escribió en aquella carta, eran leídas una y otra vez por unos ojos inquietos, el corazón le latía a velocidades increíbles. No podía ser cierto lo que leía. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre con quien estaba la castaña? Agarró el papel con fuerza arrugándolo. Se apartó los mechones rojos que caían por su rostro, Ron se encontraba muy furioso, veía como todos sus planes se venían a pique.

_Flashback_

El pelirrojo se encontraba en casa de su hermana Ginny, esa mañana había llegado las cartas por vía muggle, las cogió para meterlas en casa. Se encontraba solo, pues la pareja se había ido al médico a lo de las ecografías. Miraba una a una las cartas recibidas, hasta llegar a la de la castaña. No salía de su asombro, quería saber lo que ella les decía, hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ella, nadie le quería contar nada. Abrió la carta impacientemente y comenzó a leer.

_Fin flashback_

Tenía que recuperarla, si ella se iba con el otro, la perdería, no podía soportarlo. Tomó una maleta con ropa de Harry (toda la suya la tenía en su casa, no podía perder tiempo) y algo de dinero, ya se los devolvería. Se dirigió al aeropuerto muggle, tenía que coger un avión.

Draco y Hermione preparaban los detalles de la boda, el rubio no quería que fuese nadie, deseaba una boda intima, solo de dos, pero a la castaña no la convencía, quería que Harry y Ginny fueran sus testigos. Después de tanto discutir, la boda sería así: el sábado, un cura los casaría en la playa, con sus dos testigos (Hermione se salió con la suya), nada de banquetes, una cena los 4 en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona. No tenían que llamar la atención, si alguien los reconocía estarían muertos.

La castaña escribía animadamente la invitación de la boda, solo faltaban 5 días para la boda, deseaba que fuera mañana, la idea de ser la señora Malfoy la alegraba cada día más. Durante esos tres días no se pudo quejar del rubio, la cuidaba y mimaba continuamente, le ayudaba en las tareas de la casa, le acompañaba a todos los lados, él decía que era por estar más cerca de ella, pero ella sabía que no era así, la inseguridad de que los pillaran crecía cada vez más en el rubio.

-Mi vida, solo quedan 2 días -le decía la castaña. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en las piernas del rubio. Se encontraban en un parque cerca de la playa.

-Si Hermione, pronto serás mía -dijo sonriendo, mientras enredaba su dedo en el pelo de ella.

-Perdona, tuya ya era -le contestó juguetona.

-¿Sabes algo de Potter y Weasly? -preguntón fastidiado.

-Vienen mañana, la noticia les ha sorprendido, no les he dicho con quién me caso -su cara picara hizo enloquecer más al rubio.

-¡Corre Harry! ¡Qué perdemos el vuelo! -gritaba desesperadamente una pelirroja.

El moreno que iba detrás de ella no podía correr más, llevaba 5 maletas a cuestas.

-Espera que ya voy, ¿no podías haber traído algo más ligero? -dijo en tono molesto.

-No, nunca se sabe lo que una necesita, además mañana es la boda, ¡una boda! -la emoción de Ginny hizo reír al moreno.

-Parece que sea tu boda cariño -reía sin parar- ¿quién será el novio?

-Ni idea, pero seguro que es algún moreno español de ojos verdes o azules -decía risueña.

Harry la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, él tenía los ojos verdes y era moreno de pelo, nunca la describía así, tan… apasionadamente. Ginny al ver su reacción se apresuró a arreglarlo.

-Claro que tú eres el mejor mi vida, me quedo contigo -una risita salió de su boca, le dio un beso fugaz- Llegamos tarde.

Entregaron sus billetes, caminaban por los pasillos del avión buscando el número de los asientos. Se acomodaron, el avión salió al instante.

Hermione y Draco los esperaban en la salida del aeropuerto, el rubio se había negado a ir pero ante las suplicas de su castaña accedió a regañadientes.

-Verás la sorpresa que se van a dar tus amigos -decía con una sonrisa irónica.

-Tranquilo, lo entenderán, además es mi boda, no me fallaran -estaba segura de que no lo harían, bueno, eso creía.

La salida se abarrotó de gente saliendo, algunos impacientes por coger las maletas, otros más tranquilos. Los últimos en salir eran Harry y Ginny, que corrió directa a los brazos de su amiga sin reparar en Draco.

-Hermione, amiga, que feliz estoy por ti -la alegría de Ginny tranquilizo a la castaña - Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Veía a su novio parado detrás de ellas con la mirada fija en una persona que tenía delante, su cara era de desprecio, Ginny preocupada se giró encontrándose con Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó sorprendida. El rubio asintió secamente. Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione que abrazaba a Draco y él la rodeaba.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero créanme, soy muy feliz con él. -aseguró Hermione mirando con amor a los ojos a su prometido.

-¡Esto es de locos! -dijo por fin Harry articulando palabra- Genial, cásate, tú sabrás lo que haces.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Potter -dijo irónicamente Draco.

-¡YA VALE! -Exclamó la castaña - Mañana me caso, por favor llevaros bien, por mí, me haríais muy feliz -suplicó con ojos llorosos.

Los tres se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir, Ginny rompió el silencio.

-Por ti amiga, hago lo que sea. -posó una mano en su abultado vientre- y el bebé también está contigo -añadió con dulzura.

Un taxi los recogió en el aeropuerto, llevándolos a la casa, durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, algunos estaban confusos, otros enojados.

Entraron a la casa de Draco y Hermione, no pudieron soltar una expresión de sorpresa ante la visión de la casa.

-Es preciosa Hermione -alagó Ginny ante la belleza de la casa.

-Muchas gracias Gin -dijo complacida.

-Venir, os enseñaré vuestra habitación -anunció el rubio.

Subieron las escaleras, el pasillo no era muy largo, estaba decorado con pequeños pilares griegos, la alfombra era roja, llegaron al final del pasillo, Draco abrió la puerta dejando ver el interior. Las paredes eran blancas, en ellas colgaban banderas de Gryffindor, bufandas, y fotos de ellos cuando eran jóvenes. Después de mucho insistirle la castaña, convenció al rubio en decorar esa habitación con recuerdos de su casa.

En el centro había una gran cama de matrimonio, sus sabanas rojas eran suaves y finas, Harry no salía de su asombro, al verse con 11 años en una de las paredes, el Harry de la foto lo saludaba, detrás de él aparecía la castaña subiéndose a su espalda. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Espero que os guste, acomodaros y descansar si queréis, estaremos abajo -su tono era frío, nunca sintió afecto por ellos.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Hermione propuso ir a la ciudad con Ginny a comprar los trajes para la boda, Draco a regañadientes iría con Harry a por los últimos detalles.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces Herm? -preguntó Ginny, mientras veía a Hermione mirando trajes.

-Por supuesto, lo amo Ginny -le dijo mirando uno color crema.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Malfoy? -le espetó Harry.

-Mira Potter, sé lo que voy a Hacer, amo a Hermione y con tu o sin consentimiento me casaré con ella -le dijo enfadado.

-¿Qué haréis después de la boda? -Ginny había decidido interrogarla.

-Viajaremos por el mundo -decía sin entusiasmo, llevaba 13 vestidos y no le gustaba ninguno.

-¿Después de la boda donde iréis? -Continuó con su interrogatorio Harry.

-Eres pesado eh Potter, viajaremos, conocer el mundo y esas cosas. -concluyó secamente.

Terminaron todas sus compras a la vez, las chicas habían conseguido comprar los vestidos, los chicos terminaron los últimos detalles.

Cenaban tranquilamente en la casa, hablaban sobre la boda animadamente, cuando acabaron de cenar se sentaron en los sofás con un vaso de whisky de fuego. Charlaron hasta las 4 de la mañana. Hermione se despidió de los invitados, le dio un tierno beso a Draco y se fue hacía la habitación.Ginny y Harry no tardaron mucho en seguirla, quería descansar un poco, el rubio se encontraba solo en el salón.

Repasaba mentalmente uno a uno todos los detalles de la boda, se paró en uno importante y el cual no había hecho, los votos. Era muy tarde para ponerse a hacerlos, por lo que decidió hacerlo al día siguiente.

Hacía un día precioso, el sol estaba despejado, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, todo era tranquilidad, excepto en una casa donde los huéspedes corrían para arriba y para abajo estresados. Ginny ayudaba a Hermione a vestirse, mientras que Harry se preparaba con Malfoy, era una boda íntima, pero una boda, los nervios abundaban en la feliz pareja. Draco intentaba anudarse la corbata, Harry se había bajado ya.

-¡Maldita sea! Esto es imposible -maldecía una y otra vez al no poder conseguir su objetivo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? -dijo una vocecilla desde la puerta.

El rubio se giró, era Ginny, llevaba un traje corto de color azul, era estrecho por arriba, a partir de la cintura se abría un poco más.

-Sí, no puedo solo, Potter se ha ido -decía con desprecio.

-Ven aquí -le ordenó Ginny. ¿Quién se creía que era para ordenarle?

-¿Ya has preparado los votos? -le preguntó mientras le anudaba la corbata.

-No, no me sale nada, necesito una fuente de inspiración -dijo desesperado.

-Di lo que sientes, como te sientes cuando estas con ella, lo que piensas cuando la ves, no sé lo que tu corazón diga -terminó de anudarle la corbata, le ha había quedado perfecta- Inténtalo.

Salió de la habitación dejando al rubio pensativo. ¿Mis sentimientos? Bueno ya es hora de dar la cara y más si es por ella. Empezó a pensar en lo que diría, no tenía mucho tiempo, se casaba en 4 horas y el tiempo se pasaba volando.

Hermione se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, no se sentía segura ante lo que veía, llevaba un fino vestido blanco, atado al cuello, era ceñido por la parte de arriba, pequeñas piedras brillantes rodeaban su cintura haciendo de cinturón, su caída era suave, estaba decorado con finos dibujos plateados, sencilla pero elegante. Su pelo estaba suelto, pequeñas tiras de hilo plateado decoraban su pelo.

Ella tampoco había hecho sus votos, por lo que empezó a escribirlos, ¿Qué le diría? Si en todo este tiempo le dijo todo. Era un reto que Hermione Granger podía superar sin problemas.

Llegó la hora, el cura estaba preparado para celebrar la boda, Ginny se encontraba al lado de Malfoy esperando a la novia, el rubio vestía un smoking negro, con la camisa blanca, decidió no llegar corbata, pero sí una flor enganchada en la solapa.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad cuando vio a la castaña acercarse, estaba bellísima, Harry la llevaba del brazo, se lo podía notar en ella el color rojo de sus mejillas, menos mal que eran 5 personas, si hubiera habido más, se muere.

El moreno se la entregó a Draco con una mirada de advertencia. Se colocaron y el cura empezó.

-Amigos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, para unir a estas dos personas en matrimonio, hay que saber que esta unión no hay que tomársela a la ligera, es algo sagrado que hay que proteger. Por petición de los novios, no haré este discurso muy largo, me limitaré a lo básico.

Hermione Jane Granger ¿aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como legítimo esposo, para amarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe? -Sus ojos estaban iluminados por la felicidad que tenía, miró a Draco.

-Acepto -dijo con tono alto y claro.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe? - Draco la miraba a los ojos, una expresión de satisfacción lo rodeaba.

-Acepto.

-Bien ahora pueden decir los votos y esta unión se cerrará. Draco le toca.

El rubio inspiró hondo, había repasado los votos una y otra vez para no cometer errores.

-Hermione, sé que desde que nos conocimos te traté mal, te insulté e incluso te desee la muerte. Cuando entraste en mi oficina aquella mañana sentí como mi corazón latía por ti, cuando estoy contigo doy gracias por tenerte a mi lado, solo quiero que sepas que cuidaré siempre de ti, si tú me dejas, haré todo lo posible por tenerte feliz, cueste lo que cueste, porque mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido - concluyó poniéndole el anillo en el dedo.

-Draco, he buscado miles de formas de cómo expresarte lo que siento, creo que esta es la mejor. Siempre nos hemos llevado mal, también hay que decir que éramos unos críos, bueno no tan críos. No sabíamos lo que era el amor y amar a alguien, quiero que sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a una persona, si tu mueres yo muero contigo, si tú ríes yo rio. No me he imaginado otra boda en la que el novio no fueras tú. Te amo Draco Malfoy -le puso el anillo en el dedo.

Ginny lloraba de emoción, le encantaban las bodas, Harry se aguantaba, no quería parecer débil. Era un hombre, los hombres no lloran.

-Bien entonces una vez sellados los votos, puede besar a la novia -concluyó el cura.

Los dos sonreían, Draco la acercó a él, sus labios se rozaron cuando una voz los hizo separarse.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hermione no lo hagas.

¿Quién será el que interrumpe en la boda? Está claro, ¿no?

Siento mucho no haber contestado a los reviews, no estoy muy acostumbrada a usar esto. Pero prometo que si comentáis en el próximo comento uno a uno.

¡Espero que os guste el cap de hoy! Por cierto… ¡España campeona! Alemania pierde jaja.

Un saludo.

Gisel


	11. Un notícia inesperada

_-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Hermione no lo hagas._

La voz de Ron hizo girarse a Hermione, se encontraba ahí, enfrente de ellos con mirada desesperada, la castaña observó al rubio, su mirada amenazadora estaba dirigida al pelirrojo.

-¡LARGATEEEE WEASLEY! -Le grito Draco, apartando a Hermione y acercándose amenazadoramente a Ron. Lo habría matado en ese momento, si no fuera porque una mano lo cogió.

-Malfoy déjame a mí - le rogó Harry. Draco asintió sin apartar sus ojos del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo has podido Harry? Pensaba que eras mi amigo -le decía Ron al moreno, sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Tú la fastidiaste Ron, deja que Hermione sea feliz -se defendió. Hermione se encontraba abrazada a Ginny, lloraba desconsoladamente al ver la situación.

_Me deja por una golfa y ahora me fastidia mi boda, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan infeliz? _

Ginny la abrazaba con fuerza, se sentía mal, tenía que hacer por ella, no iba dejar que su hermano le hiciera.

-Ron siento decirte esto pero aquí sobras, estás haciendo mucho daño -dijo con palabras sería y firmes.

-¿Tú también apoyas esta boda? -preguntó incrédulo ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Sí, además llegas tarde, ya están casados.

-¡No! Hermione por favor, vuelve conmigo, me arrepiento de todo, te lo suplico -Ron se arrodilló ante la castaña, le suplicaba una y otra vez. La cogió de la mano, Hermione no reaccionó, pero sí el rubio que lanzó un puñetazo al pelirrojo tirándolo al suelo.

-No toques a mi mujer, tienes suerte de que esté ella -le advirtió, su puño seguía cerrado y levantado, esperando tener que volver a usarlo.

Llegó el momento de que la castaña interviniera, era su boda y su marido la estaba defendiendo.

-Ron -pronunció tranquilamente - Quiero que te vayas de aquí, no estás invitado a MÍ boda, además ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

El pelirrojo se levantó sujetándose la nariz a causa del golpe de Draco, la veía preciosa, parecía un ángel caído del cielo y el individuo de su lado la mismísima muerte.

-Leí la carta que le enviaste a Harry, llegó el día en el que estaba yo solo en su casa -Hermione notó que el rubio la miraba con gesto de "ves como no tenías que haberla enviado", pero no le hizo caso. - Por favor Hermione piénsalo bien, él no te merece.

-¿Y tú sí? -dijo irónicamente.

-Sé que no hice bien, me he arrepentido muchas veces, te necesito Hermione, sin ti no soy nada, una mancha en el planeta, por favor. -sus suplicas hizo dudar a la castaña.

Todos la observaban, pudo sentir la inquietud de Draco, la miraba inseguro, sus amigos estaban atentos a su contestación. Miró el anillo que acababa de entregarle Draco, respiraba entrecortadamente.

Miles de imágenes de Ron y ella pasaban por su mente, momentos vividos en Hogwarts, el primer beso, vacaciones juntos, momentos románticos, pero… él y Lavender, eso nunca lo olvidaría. Notó una pequeña presión en el estómago.

También recordó los momentos con el rubio, al principio eran horribles, insultos, humillaciones, pero en los meses anteriores se había ganado cariño, amor, sinceridad, la había defendido aún sin estar con ella, ahora podría haberlo matado, pero no lo ha hecho por ella y eso lo valoraba mucho.

Su corazón habló por ella, dejó que la brisa del mar ondeara sus cabellos y rozara su piel, sabía a quién tenía que elegir.

-Me quedo contigo… -comenzó a decir viendo al pelirrojo emocionado y al rubio a punto de estallar- Draco, me quedo contigo mi amor -añadió con una leve sonrisa.

El rubio camino hacia ella apartando de un empujón a Ron, se sentía tan aliviado que no le importaba nada, tenía a su castaña. La levanto y le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara, Harry y Ginny sonreían emocionados. Ron se encontraba desilusionado, no se movió ni un centímetro, su plan había fallado.

-Ron, mejor que te vayas -era la voz dulce de su hermana el que lo hizo volver a la realidad, ella lo miraba con ternura, había perdido y tenía que irse. Comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar.

Harry rodeó a Ginny con sus brazos cálidamente, tocando su abultada barriga, sí esa era la futura madre su bebé.

-Gracias por ser como eres -le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Soy justa Harry, Hermione no se merece eso -le aclaró girándose y viendo a la pareja aun besándose.

Algo llamó la atención del moreno, ¿dónde estaba el cura? Lo buscaba por todas partes, ni rastro.

-Hermione, ¿y el cura? -preguntó aun buscándolo.

La castaña se apartó del rubio buscándolo también.

-Estaba aquí -decía sorprendida al rubio, notó que estaba tenso- ¿Draco, estás bien?

El rubio no dijo nada, no se movía, sus ojos estaban en blanco mirando en un lugar en concreto, Hermione miró en esa dirección, un hombre los observaba tapado con una capa, no se le veía la cara. Un brazo la rodeó y la puso detrás del rubio, la castaña vio que Draco empuñaba su varita hacía el hombre.

-¡Expeliarmuuuuuuuuuuuuus! -exclamó al rubio.

El hechizo hizo caer al suelo al hombre encapuchado, Draco y Harry corrieron hacía el lugar, el cuerpo ya no estaba, el encapuchado dejó un rastro, una máscara.

_Nos han descubierto, mierda. Me la tengo que llevar lejos de aquí._

-Malfoy, ¿esto es lo que pienso? -le dijo el moreno señalando la máscara.

-Sí, tengo que llevármela lejos de aquí -se apresuró a decir. Volvieron a la orilla donde se encontraban las chicas conmocionadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó histérica Hermione al ver a su marido volver más blanco que antes.

-Nos vamos, nos han pillado -anunció cogiéndola de la mano y dispuesto a irse.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado Herm? -dijo Ginny confundida. Miraba a su amiga impaciente.

-Weasley, Potter os lo contaremos, pero en mi casa, esto ya no es seguro -ordenó Malfoy desapareciéndose con la castaña, Harry y Ginny los siguieron.

En la casa todos estaban alterados, sobre todo Draco que no para de lanzar a la casa hechizos protectores. Hermione, se encontraba arriba en la habitación cogiendo sus cosas lo más rápida posible, Ginny estaba con ella.

-Hermione explícame que ha pasado, por favor, no entiendo nada -le rogaba a su amiga.

-Draco tuvo unos problemillas con su antiguo grupo de mortífagos y ahora nos siguen -no quería contarle toda la verdad, se enfadaría con el rubio bastante y eso la castaña no quería.

-¿Problemillas? -Preguntaba sin creer lo que oía- No creo que sea tan grave…. - se paró en seco como si acabara de cuadrarle las cosas -¿Os quieren muertos? -su voz se quebró.

La castaña asintió triste, sabía cuál era su destino, pero quería luchar con su marido, los brazos de la pelirroja lograron transmitirle calor y un poco de esperanza, la cual necesitaba y mucho.

Pudo oír unos sollozos, Ginny lloraba por Hermione, por lo que le pasaba y podría pasar, era tan tierna que la castaña comenzó también a llorar uniéndose a ella.

En el salón la situación era diferente, Harry y Draco planeaban un plan para huir, no había hecho falta explicarle nada al moreno, se ofreció para ayudarlos. Parecían tensos, lo cual era normal, el rubio no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, al mínimo sonido empuñaba la varita.

-¡Hermioneee baja ya! -Exclamó alterado - Menos mal que dije que lo necesario.

-Tranquilo Draco, ahora bajará Ginny está con ella -lo intentó calmar Harry.

El rubio lo miraba sorprendido, ¿lo había llamado por su nombre? El moreno se había percatado de lo que había hecho.

-No me mires así, eres el marido de mi mejor amiga, si quieres te sigo llamando Malfoy -dijo levantando los hombros con indiferencia.

Draco no sabía bien lo que le iba a decir, había sido su enemigo durante muchos años, odio, asco era lo que le tenía hasta hace un día o así.

_Ha apoyado mucho sobre la boda, ha preferido que la castaña esté antes conmigo que con la comadreja… Porque me llame por mi nombre no creo que pase nada. Hermione será feliz._

-Está bien… Harry -Asintió en señal de aprobación. Para el asombro del rubio Harry le ofreció la mano en señal de paz, el rubio dudo pero la acepto.

Un grito agudo sonó en la habitación, Draco y Harry fueron corriendo con el corazón en un puño, al llegar en la puerta alzaron las varitas, se miraron y entraron.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer con eso? -Preguntó Hermione vacilante al ver la conducta de los hombres.

-¿No habéis gritado? -Dijo Harry extrañado, todo estaba perfecto, no había ningún peligro.

-Sí, pero porque… -la pelirroja se calló al ver la cara de su amiga que la miraba en señal de que se callara. - Nos hemos contado chismes.

-Nos quieren matar y vosotras contándoos chismes perfecto -dijo el rubio alterándose.

Hermione se levantó para calmar a su marido, lo acarició con ternura la cara. Draco sintió como recibía calor de la castaña, cuanto le gustaba, desprendía tanto cariño.

-Tranquilo, está todo preparado. Nadie nos separará -le aseguró convencida.

Tenían ya todo listo para la huida, Harry y Ginny se irían los primeros, temían por su seguridad, Draco y Hermione se irían después, no tenían claro donde irían pero irían de un lado a otro sin quedarse en un mismo sitio.

Llegada la hora, todos estaban preparados, Harry y Ginny se fueron primero como habían acordado. Hermione miraba asustada a Draco, el rubio la acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No dejaré que te pase nada Hermione, daría mi vida por ti.

-Gracias por cambiar -le agradeció la castaña, el rubio notó como ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Le levantó el mentón y la besó.

Golpes secos retumbaban por toda la casa, la pareja se separó al oírlos, se podía ver el temor de la castaña, los mortífagos intentaban entrar.

-Draco no creo que los hechizos aguanten mucho, vámonos -le pedía la castaña.

-Tienes razón, rápido - extendió una mano para que la cogiera la castaña y juntos desaparecieron. Al mismo tiempo el techo de la casa desapareció dejando entrar por lo menos 15 personas encapuchadas con sed de venganza.

Llevaban semanas huyendo de los mortífagos, no se quedaban más de dos días en un mismo pueblo. Draco llevaba días sin dormir, sus ojos hinchados y sus ojeras lo demostraban, se tiraba las noches en vela vigilando.

-Draco, duerme un poco, necesitas descansar -le rogaba la castaña, esa noche tampoco quería dormir.

-No Hermione, tengo que vigilar, nunca se sabe cuándo aparecerán -Se acercó hasta la cama donde ella se encontraba, le besó en la frente y la acostó- Duerme tranquila, mañana tienes que estar bien despierta.

La castaña no insistió, sabía que era inútil insistir. Se sumergió en la magia de Morfeo, se sentía tan bien, que dejó de pensar.

_Un niño corría por el parque, disfrutaba con su nueva pelota, reía sin cesar, cada vez que se movía de un lado a otro miraba en dirección a sus padres para ver si aún seguían ahí. Su madre, una castaña de ojos marrones lo miraba tiernamente disfrutando de la alegría de su hijo, mientras que su padre, un rubio de ojos grises cogía a una niña de no más de 2 años de vida, con el pelo castaño y ojos grises, los dos pequeños eran la viva imagen de sus padres. La familia era tan feliz, tenían una vida perfecta. El niño lloraba desconsoladamente, Hermione fue corriendo hacia dejando a Draco con la niña._

_-¿Qué te pasa Scorpius? -Hermione se quedó helada al ver que detrás de su hijo había un encapuchado con la pelota en la mano y una varita señalándola. _

_-¡No te muevas! -le ordenó. Tenía que actuar pronto, su familia corría peligro._

_-¡Hermione huyeeeee! -gritaba Draco corriendo hacia su mujer._

_-¡Avada kedavraaa! -la maldición fue interceptada por el rubio que se puso en frente de su mujer. El hombre desapareció._

_Draco se encontraba inmóvil con los ojos vacíos, sin vida, cayó al suelo de golpe. Scorpius se puso al lado de su padre llamándolo, lo sacudía para ver si reaccionaba._

_-Mamá ayúdame, no puede estar muerto -sollozaba ante el cuerpo de su padre. La castaña cayó delante del cuerpo del rubio, no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, para que sus hijos lo fueran. _

_A quién quería engañar, su marido estaba muerto y ella estaba haciéndose la fuerte. No pudo controlarlo y empezó a llorar, su hijo fue a por su hermana que se había quedado en el banco sentada, se portó como un hombre, no quería asustar a su hermana diciéndole la verdad._

La castaña se levantó sobresaltada, estaba llorando, buscó desesperadamente al rubio, en la habitación no estaba.

-Draco, Draco -lo llamaba sin resultado. -¡Dracoooooooo!

_¿Dónde se habrá metido? No han podido cogerle, sino yo no estaría aquí. ¿O sí?_

La manivela de la puerta empezó a girarse, Hermione cogió de la mesita su varita, si alguien iba a hacerle algo estaría muerto en menos que se dice quidditch. La puerta se abrió dejando ver un rubio con una bandeja en la mano.

-¡No me mates eh! -Bromeó al ver a la castaña empuñando su varita- Te he traído el desayuno.

En la bandeja había un gran surtido de comida, un vaso de zumo y un café.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, me he asustado -le advirtió la castaña al ver al rubio riéndose.

-¿Por eso estabas llorando? -preguntó divertido. Hermione aún tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

La castaña fingió una sonrisa, pero era tarde, el rubio se había dado cuenta que por eso no era por lo que lloraba, dejó de sonreír y se sentó al lado de su mujer.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Hermione? -le decía con tono suave rodeándola con los brazos- Perdón si es por lo de antes, era una broma.

-No, no era por eso, simplemente he tenido una pesadilla -le dijo acurrucándose en él- no me dejes sola.

-Nunca lo haré -le susurró- Come anda que tenemos que marcharnos.

Desayunaron un poco, no sabían a dónde irían, se les acababa los lugares seguros, de momento no los habían descubierto, por lo que la castaña propuso de quedarse unos días más a pesar de las quejas del rubio.

-No pasará nada, además no me encuentro muy bien -le dijo la castaña- voy al baño.

-Vale, pero sigo oponiéndome en lo de quedarme-dijo firme cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena, parecía un niño enfadado, empezó a ver doble, las piernas le temblaban, habría caído al suelo si no llega a ser por los brazos del rubio cogiéndola.

-Tienes razón, mejor nos quedamos -aceptó colocándola en la cama.

-Ha sido un pequeño mareo, ya sabes, la presión de todo esto -le dijo sonriéndole.

Pasaron el día tranquilos, Hermione se iba recuperando de su mareo y Draco parecía menos tenso.

Por seguridad no salieron de la habitación, se iba haciendo de noche y era más peligroso. La castaña insistía en enviarles una lechuza a sus amigos para decirles que estaban bien, pero el rubio se negaba.

-Va por favor, estarán preocupados

-No, la última vez que enviaste una carta la comadreja nos molestó, ¿te lo recuerdo? -dijo tajante el rubio.

-No es lo mismo, Ron ahora no nos molestará, además no creo que piensen que un Slytherin sea amigo de Harry Potter y se envíen cartas -dijo ella irónicamente.

-He dicho que no y es que no -concluyó con mirada severa.

Hermione asintió, pero no se dio por vencida, le escribiría una carta a sus amigos quisiera o no él. Cuando el rubio salió a vigilar la zona, sacó un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la bolsa y una pluma.

_Queridos amigos:_

_Nos encontramos bien, estamos escondidos en un pequeño pueblo, he visitado a tus padres Harry les he dejado flores en tu honor. Espero que estéis bien y Ginny no dé aun a luz, quiero estar con ella cuando ocurra. No puedo daros más detalles, Draco no me deja. Me despido de vosotros diciéndoos que os echo mucho de menos. _

_Un beso, Hermione._

Buscó una lechuza, en la pensión solo estaban ellos dos, no era muy bonita, pero los protegería durante unos días. Cuando terminó de atar la carta a la pata del ave volvió sentir los mareos, se agarró fuerte a la ventana para no caerse. Pasaron unos minutos antes que la castaña se levantara, si se lo contaba al rubio se preocuparía y eso era lo que no quería que pasara.

De camino a la habitación volvió a pensar en su sueño, en sus hijos y en la muerte de Draco, llevaba varios días soñando con eso.

_¿Acaso será verdad? ¿Una especie de premonición? No creo, las premoniciones no existen. Si Draco muere me iría con él. Tengo que tener mucho cuidado. Que hermoso sería tener dos hijos. Me gustaría que fuera como los de mi sueño._

En el momento en el que pensaba todas esas cosas, tuvo un presentimiento de que el rubio estaba en peligro. Salió de la pensión en su busca, en la calle no había nadie, las luces se habían apagado. Un grito desgarrador hizo paralizar cada uno de los sentidos de la castaña. Era la voz de Draco.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde procedía el grito, era en un callejón cerca de donde ella estaba. Giró la calle para encontrarse con una escena horrible.

Dos hombres encapuchados torturaban a un rubio tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, al notar la presencia de la castaña pararon, sus miradas se incrustaron en la figura de Hermione. Sacaron un puñal y se lo clavaron al rubio, desaparecieron.

-¡Dracooo! -Exclamó yendo al cuerpo del rubio- Te recuperaras te lo prometo

-Herm… Hermione, sálvate, huye -le decía con un hilo de voz.

-No, de aquí no me voy si no es contigo -sollozaba- Tienes que aguantar Draco te llevaré al médico, ¡pero lucha! -rogaba.

-Mi niña, mi vida, te dije que antes de que a ti te pasara algo daría mi vida, han cumplido su venganza. -el rubio se estremecía al sentir cada vez más el frio en su cuerpo.

-Draco no puedes morir, ¿sabes por qué? Porque vas a ser padre -le anunció desesperada.

-¿Voy a ser padre? -repetía el rubio con los ojos brillantes ante la noticia. La castaña asentía aun llorando.

-Vas a ser padre cariño, por favor lucha. Tienes que cuidar a tu hijo.

Gracias a la gente que me ha dejado un comentario

Espero que os vaya gustando más esta historia, es la primera que escribí, por lo que tendrá fallos y será algo fea.

¡Nos leemos! Y ¡Reviews!

Giseel


	12. Sorpesas y más sorpresas

_Voy a ser padre, no me lo puedo creer, una parte de mi está creándose, ahora más que nunca tengo que proteger a mi castaña y más aun a mi… hijo. Dios si mi padre se enterara.- Una pequeña sonrisa brotó en la cara del rubio. Al cuerno con su padre, gracias a la castaña era feliz, conoció lo que era amar, y ahora iba a tener un hijo. No podía pedir nada más._

-Hermione -dijo forzando la voz.

-Dime Draco -aún seguía llorando, no lo quería perder.

-Ayúdame -le pidió regalándole una sonrisa confortadora.

La castaña sintió que tenían esperanzas. Asintió sin dudar, lo cogió y concentrándose mucho, desaparecieron.

En una sala del hospital de San Mugo la castaña y el cuerpo ensangrentado del rubio aparecieron haciendo alarmarse a los pacientes.

-¡UN MÉDICOOOO POR FAVOOOR! -exclamaba la castaña desesperadamente

Varios médicos mágicos aparecieron con una camilla flotante, cogieron al rubio y lo pusieron sobre la camilla.

-Señora no se preocupe haremos lo que podamos -le aseguró uno de los médicos.

Hermione lloraba sin parar al ver el cuerpo del rubio alejándose de ella, miró sus manos manchadas de sangre y las apoyó sobre su barriga.

_Pequeño mío, ayúdame a tener fuerzas, tu padre nos necesita. Lo querrás mucho, es buena persona, aunque se altera con facilidad, pero es perfecto. No nos puede dejar… -_no pudo acabar la frase, se quedó sin voz ante sus llantos, el dolor era tan grande que se sentó apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

Pasarían varias horas desde que el rubio entrara en la sala seguido con los médicos, aún no había noticias de él. Hermione se encontraba desesperada, no quería pensar en nada malo, por quinta vez fue a preguntar a recepción.

-Por favor, ya sé que he venido antes pero ¿me puede decir… -no pudo acabar de formular su pregunta.

-Ya le he dicho sra Malfoy que no puedo decirle nada, espere al que el médico salga -le comunicó un poco harta la recepcionista.

La castaña no replicó, era inútil, dándose por vencida volvió a su asiento. El médico salió a los minutos.

-¿Sra Malfoy? -Preguntó el médico mirando su hoja.

-Soy yo -confirmo Hermione temblando por la noticia. -¿Cómo está Draco?

-Antes que nada, el sr Malfoy ha perdido mucha sangre, por medios mágicos hemos intentado curarlo, el arma con el que se lo han hecho era oscura, ha sido difícil pero hemos conseguido salvarlo -la castaña asintió emocionada por la noticia, nuevas lagrimas brotaban en sus ojos, pero esta vez de emoción- Tiene que estar aquí dos días en observación y si todo mejora se podrán ir.

La esperanza volvía a estar de su parte. Hermione se tocó la barriga emocionada, el médico se alejaba cuando lo paró la voz de la castaña.

-¿Puedo verlo? -le rogó con impaciencia.

-Sí, pero solo un rato, necesita descansar -le ofreció la mano para acompañarla a la habitación.

Caminaban por el pasillo, pacientes internos se paseaban por él, algunos eran normales, otros… un poco idos. Llegaron a la habitación 294, abrió la puerta con nervios.

En ella se encontraba el rubio durmiendo, no podía creerlo, estaba vivo, lágrimas se le escaparon, con la mano se las secó. Caminaba silenciosamente hasta el borde de la cama, no quería despertarlo, acarició su cara con suavidad, cuanto lo amaba.

Draco ante el contacto abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba aún muy débil, no veía con claridad, pero reconoció de quien era esa mano.

-Hermione -murmuraba bajito.

-Estoy aquí cariño -le dijo cogiéndole de la mano.- Estoy contigo

Draco respiraba con dificultad, le dolía mucho la herida.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -le preguntó posando sus ojos en la castaña.

No hizo falta saber a qué se refería, sabia a lo que iba.

-Desde el día de nuestra partida, en casa -le dijo con un poco de tristeza.

__FLASHBACK__

-¿Problemillas? -Preguntaba sin creer lo que oía- No creo que sea tan grave…. - se paró en seco como si acabara de cuadrarle las cosas -¿Os quieren muertos? -su voz se quebró.

La castaña asintió triste, sabía cuál era su destino, pero quería luchar con su marido, los brazos de la pelirroja lograron transmitirle calor y un poco de esperanza, la cual necesitaba y mucho.

Pudo oír unos sollozos, Ginny lloraba por Hermione, por lo que le pasaba y podría pasar, era tan tierna que la castaña comenzó también a llorar uniéndose a ella.

-Ten cuidado amiga mía, por favor -le rogaba la pelirroja llorando.

La castaña no contestó, sintió como la habitación le daba vuelta, sentía nauseas, que vomitar, ¡vomitar! Corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione? -Le preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

-Noo, la verdad es que no -dijo la castaña desde el baño. Abrió la puerta con la mano en el estómago.

-No estarás preñada -bromeo la pelirroja al verla.

-Creo que sí Ginny, llevo 2 semanas de retraso y tengo muchas nauseas -la pelirroja dejo de reír, su amiga parecía nerviosa.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Tú y Draco… -no continuo la frase, la castaña se había puesto colorada. - ¡Ay madre! -exclamó, soltó un pequeño grito de emoción.

-Shh, no grites, no quiero que lo sepa -le pidió en tono bajito.

-¿Por qué? Él es el padre -le dijo confundida.

-Si le digo que vamos a tener un bebé estará más preocupado, y ya tenemos bastante con lo que nos espera.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver un par de varitas apuntándolas.

__FIN_ _FLASHBACK__

-Entonces, ¿aquél grito era por eso? -preguntó el rubio atando cabos.

-Sí, no te lo quería decir por si te preocupaba más no lo hizo con intención, enserio, por favor no te enfades, lo hice por bien -se disculpaba desesperada por la reacción del rubio- enserio… -un dedo sello sus labios.

Draco la miraba a los ojos con ternura, respiró hondo, había llegado el momento.

-Hermione, no tienes por qué disculparte, me has dado la mejor noticia de mi vida, no puedo ser más feliz, gracias a ti y a -bajó su dedo hasta la barriga- él pequeño que hay ahí dentro. Te amo mucho Hermione, sé que es tarde, que tenía que habértelo dicho antes, pero no puedo aguantar más. Gracias a ti estoy vivo.- Le agradeció con ternura depositándole un beso.

-Te quiero Draco.

Draco la miró tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti Hermione.

-Mi señor, tengo que decirle una terrible notícia -decía un hombre arrodillado.

-Dime Slower. -dijo una voz serena tapada por el respaldo de su asiento.

-Malfoy ha sobrevivido -su voz empezó a temblar.

El individuo del asiento no respondió, solo se podía oír su respiración era fuerte, el hombre arrodillado empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Me encargaré yo personalmente, vosotros no valéis nada -su voz severa hizo temblar al hombre. Asomó su varita por el sillón, una luz verde iluminó la sala.

-Locter -llamó la voz.

Un hombre apareció en mitad de la sala, se arrodilló y prestó atención.

-Tienes trabajo, encuentra a Malfoy y a su esposa y mátalos, cueste lo que cueste.

-Si mi señor -dijo Locter haciendo una reverencia, al instante desapareció.

Draco iba mejorando, la herida poco a poco se cerraba, ante las insistencias de su mujer, él quería ir lo antes posible a comprarle cosas a su bebé. Hermione no podía creerlo, desde que se lo dijo, no paraba de protegerla, no dejaba que hiciera ella nada, su mano siempre estaba posada en su barriga, le hablaba a su vientre, tenía muchas ganas de ser padre.

-Draco ya te he dicho que no, tienes que estar tumbado -le decía acostándolo en la cama.

-Venga Hermione si yo soy fuerte, no olvides que estás con un Slytherine -presumía orgulloso, el poco color que tenía le había vuelto.

-No lo olvido Draco, pero no olvides tú que tienes que recuperarte -le riño la castaña riendo.

-Vale mami -le dijo el rubio jugando.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y puso sus manos con ternura en su vientre, unas manos se entrelazaron con las suyas.

-Todo saldrá bien cariño -le animó el rubio.- Nuestro bebé nacerá sin problemas.

-Tengo miedo Draco, presiento que algo malo sucederá -confesó aterrada.

-Eso quiere decir que eres una buena madre, que se preocupa por su hijo -la alabó con cariño.

Tocaron a la puerta, al abrirse se pudo ver al médico que dos días anteriores había informado a la castaña.

-Tengo buenas noticias señor Malfoy, se puede marchar a casa -le anunció complaciente.

-Gracias, ahora mismo nos marcharemos -dijo el rubio.

-Eso sí, no hagas movimientos bruscos y por unos días vaya con tranquilidad. -le advirtió al ver al rubio levantarse rápido.

-Lo hará doctor -afirmó la castaña mirando a su marido seriamente.

Después de discutirlo varias veces, volverían a su casa de España, los mortífagos los buscarían por Inglaterra, no pensarían que volverían allí. Draco se aseguró de hacer el conjuro fidelio. Su guardián sería Harry.

Al regresar a su casa, la vieron destruida, no tenía techo y las ventanas estaban rotas, la castaña se puso una mano en su pecho, tenía miedo.

-Tenemos faena, señora usted primero -dijo el rubio haciéndole una reverencia quitándole importancia.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una mirada picara, pasó por delante de él de camino hacia la casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a una persona inesperada.

-Draco -llamó al rubio sin moverse, este fue corriendo hacia ella, se quedó igual de petrificado- Tu padre está aquí.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba de pie en frente de los dos, su rostro estaba demacrado a causa de su estancia en Azkaban, se había quedado más delgado y larga cabellera estaba descuidada. Ninguno dijo nada, la impresión fue muy fuerte, Lucius los miraba fijamente sin articular ninguna expresión, su mirada era fría, prepotente, como lo era desde que lo conoció. La castaña sentía pánico, algo muy malo se acercaba, para su tranquilidad Draco la abrazó atrayéndola más a él, quería protegerla.

-Veo que los rumores son ciertos -dijo Lucius mirando la escena.

-¿Qué haces aquí padre? -Preguntó tajantemente el rubio.

-Corrieron los rumores de que mi hijo asesinó a un ex mortífago para huir con una sangre sucia, al principio no me lo creí, pero cuando vinieron a sacarme lo comprendí todo, estoy aquí porque para liberarme de Azkaban tengo que cumplir antes con una cosa… -su voz hacía estremecer a cualquiera. Draco no se inmutó, conocía esa voz muy bien, no se dejaría asustar fácilmente. - Pero antes que nada, ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Qué ha pasado con Helena?

-Helena solo era una zorra que le gustaba mucho revolcarse con hombres, en cuanto a Hermione, MI MUJER, ella lo es todo para mí, ella me ha enseñado lo que es amar y vivir la vida, cosa que tú nunca me has enseñado -le dijo sin cortar contacto visual, Hermione se sentía cada vez más segura- Por cierto, por si no te acordabas, mataría por ella  -añadió con una sonrisa malévola.

Lucius no contestó, se quedó mirando a su hijo, a su primogénito, a la persona que ahora mismo más asco y odio tenía, lo había educado para ser un perfecto Malfoy, y ahora esa asquerosa sangre sucia lo había fastidiado todo. Tendría su venganza, sin pensarlo sacó su varita de su capa y les apuntó. Podía ver perfectamente el terror en los ojos de la castaña, pero lo que más le fastidió fue la indiferencia de su hijo, no le produjo ninguna reacción, en cierta manera se alegró, seguía siendo un Malfoy.

-Va, hazlo, ¿para eso te sacaron, no? -le vaciló Draco a su padre. Notó como la castaña temblaba entre sus brazos, la miró y ella a él, el rubio le guiñó un ojo, algo tramaba.

-No pienses que no te quiero hijo, a pesar de lo que me has hecho, eres mi hijo. Pero viendo lo que ha sucedido, no quiero pasar más allí, además tú ya has decidido tú camino con esta sangre sucia -dijo con repugnancia, no aguantaba más la situación. Alzó la varita dispuesto a pronunciar esas temidas palabras, cuando la voz de su hijo hizo pararlo en seco.

-Vas a ser abuelo -le informó sin rodeos. Su padre bajó la varita atónito.

-¿Abuelo? -preguntaba incrédulo, la pareja asentía. Hermione sabía cuál era el plan de Draco por lo que no dijo nada.

-Sí, ¿de verdad quieres perdértelo matándonos? -dijo astutamente.

Por lo que sabía, era que su padre siempre quiso descendencia, para él eso era algo sagrado, si quería salvar la vida de su castaña y de su bebé le daría donde más le dolía(por así decirlo).

_Madre mía Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo? Se va a enfurecer y mucho, no quiero que le pase nada al bebé y a ti tampoco. ¡Serás idiota! Sé cuáles son tus intenciones, pero le veo muchas lagunas._

-Un nieto… -se repetía en voz baja una y otra vez, no mostraba alegría, sino más bien, angustia, desesperación, algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿No puedes matarnos no? -preguntó Draco, algo sabía él que la castaña aún no había pillado.

-No puedo, voy a tener un nieto, la descendencia continua, los Malfoy crecen, tú sabes lo importante que es. Si no cumplo con la misión me mataran… pero no puedo hacerlo, no ahora sabiéndolo. -se lamentaba con angustia. Se quedó varios minutos calla sin moverse cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se apuntó con la varita y pronunció alto y claro- Avada Kedavra.

Hermione soltó un grito ante la escena, ahora yacía en el suelo el cuerpo de su suegro, no podía verlo, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, había preferido matarse que matar a su hijo y… a ella. Miró a Draco esperando verlo desconcertado, para su sorpresa no fue así, el rubio miraba el cuerpo de su padre sin mostrar ninguna reacción, lo habían entrenado para no mostrar sentimientos ante muertes.

-Draco, cariño lo siento -le decía al rubio acurrucándose más a su cuerpo.

-No pasa nada, era de esperar -dijo sin darle importancia- Tendremos que enterrarlo, y avisar a mi madre.

Con la ayuda de las varitas elevaron su cuerpo sacándolo al jardín, hicieron un hoyo lo bastante ancho y largo para colocar el cadáver, con un movimiento se llenó de tierra y apareció una esquela vacía.

-¿Qué ponemos amor? -le preguntó Hermione a su marido.

-Solo el nombre, no se merece nada más -le contestó sin interés.

La castaña no hizo caso a su comentario, sacó su varita y con un movimiento la esquela empezó a tener letras.

Lucius Malfoy

Padre, Marido y Abuelo.

Tu vida fue oscura, pero encontraste al final la luz.

Tu familia no te olvida.

Draco la rodeó entre sus brazos, era la mejor, cada gesto suyo, cada mirada, era como pequeños regalos que recibía. No tardaron mucho en ponerse manos a la obra, reconstruyeron el tejado y mediante magia arreglaron las ventanas. Ordenaron los muebles y colocaron cada cosa en su sitio, lo difícil venia ahora, ¿dónde iban a sacar una habitación para bebé si no podían salir de la casa?

-Podemos pedirles ayuda a Harry y Ginny, ¿no? -propuso la castaña mirando al rubio.

-Es buena idea, les podemos pedir que nos traigan las cosas, luego se las pagamos -concertó el rubio.

Harry y Ginny llegaron por la noche, al aparecer se quedaron impresionados por la persona que los esperaba en frente de la chimenea con las manos sobre su barriga.

-Hermione -dijo Ginny emocionada, su avanzado estado de embarazo la hizo ver con más barriga, pero seguía estando preciosa. No hizo falta decirle nada, solo con mirarla supo la gran noticia, una emoción hizo hacerla llorar.

-¿Qué me he perdido? -Preguntó Harry extrañado por la conducta de la pelirroja.

-Harry, Hermione está embarazada -anunció Ginny gritando de felicidad, las dos amigas se abrazaron con cuidado por su estado.

El moreno no se movió del sitio aún seguía en estado de shock por la noticia, una voz familiar los devolvió a la realidad.

-Reacciona Potter o tendré que llevarte al hospital -dijo el rubio bromeando.

-Felicidades Draco, me alegro por vosotros -lo felicitó Ginny dándole dos besos.

-Gracias pequeñaja -su tono no fue de insultar, sino más bien de aprecio.- Por lo que veo ya te queda poco.

-En un par de meses lo tengo o la tengo -afirmó emocionada solo con la idea.

-¿Aún no sabéis lo que es? -Preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-No, queremos que sea una sorpresa -intervino Harry abrazando a la pelirroja y mirándola tiernamente.

-Queremos pediros un favor -comenzó a decir la castaña- necesitamos que nos compréis la habitación del bebé, pagamos nosotros por su puesto. Lo que pasa es que no podemos salir, no nos pueden descubrir.

Draco les contó todo lo sucedió desde su partida, contaba detalle por detalle dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta, la castaña al recordarlo se estremecía, eran recuerdos espeluznantes. Draco llegó a la parte en la que fue atacado, nadie lo podía creer, les enseñó la cicatriz que se le había quedado, una cicatriz que nunca se iría.

-Y por último cuando llegamos aquí, va y aparece mi padre, que nos quería matar -la pareja se quedó más pasmada aún- pero cuando le decimos que va a ser abuelo va y se mata, este hombre estaba loco -concluyó meneando la cabeza desaprobándolo.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo? -Preguntó Harry

-Allí fuera -señaló por la ventana al jardín. Todos se levantaron para verlo, a través de la ventana se observaba un hermoso jardín, donde en una esquina se encontraba una pequeña lápida blanca rodeada de flores.

-Las flores han sido idea de Hermione, se empeñó - comentó sin ánimo. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Draco quería dejarlo sin lápida y sin nada. -Añadió con severidad

-No se merecía nada -se defendió el rubio

-¡ES TU PADRE DRACO! -exclamó furiosa.

- Y por si lo habías olvidado quería matarte -le recordó con reproche, la castaña calló, sabía que tenía razón.

-Parar ya la discusión, ahora tenemos una prioridad, y es vuestro bebé, no discutáis -les regañó Ginny.

-¿Quién quiere catálogos para bebés? -preguntó Harry alegre haciendo aparecer una montaña de catálogos, algunos mágicos y otros muggles.

Después de la cena, cada uno miraba un catálogo, la verdad era que eran todos muy bonitos, ninguno se decidía cual, como no llegaron a un acuerdo, se fueron a dormir todos, mañana sería un día duro.


	13. El mejor regalo del mundo

Pasaron la mañana igual que lo noche, buscando un cuarto para el bebé, así de paso Ginny podría ver uno para el suyo. Tras varias horas de búsqueda Hermione gritó con triunfo.

-¡Lo he encontrado! -Exclamó con aire de ganadora- Quiero este.

-A ver mi vida -le pidió Draco acercándose más para verlo.

En la imagen se veía una cuna blanca muy bonita, los muebles iban a juego, lo único malo es que los detalles eran en color rosa, y ellos no sabían si iba a ser niño o niña.

-Cariño esto es rosa, imagínate que nace niño -replicó el rubio fastidiado.

-Si es niño podemos cambiarle el color, va porfa me encanta -le rogó haciendo pucheritos. Le encantaba que hiciera eso, lo volvía loco.

-Está bien, tú ganas -se rindió ante la cara de la castaña.- No te acostumbres -le dijo cruzándose se brazos.

Hermione estalló a carcajadas, siempre ganaba, le enseñó la habitación a Ginny y Harry, ellos también habían encontrado una, era muy bonita y muggle.

El naranja era el color que abundaba, un dosel cubría una parte de la cuna, los muebles eran blancos.

-Es precioso Ginny, me encanta -decía la castaña contenta.

-Gracias, así si es niño o niña no tendremos que cambiar nada, porque es perfecto -decía riéndose.

-Tampoco te pases, si es niño lo cambiaremos a rojo -se quejó el moreno haciéndose el mandamás, los tres estallaron ante la risa.

_3 MESES DESPUÉS_

-¡Draco, Draco! -gritaba la castaña desesperada al no encontrar al rubio

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? -Apareció el rubio sofocado, había venido corriendo- ¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí, ¿A qué no sabes que ha pasado? -le dijo la castaña, mientras su marido la acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-No me asustes Hermione.

-Me acaba de llamar Harry, ¡el bebé está por llegar! -Anunció emocionada- Tenemos que ir al hospital.

-¿Ya? Pero si solo lleva 8 meses de embarazo -decía el rubio mientras contaba con los dedos confuso.

-Se ha adelantado, vamos rápido -lo cogió por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la chimenea.

Harry se encontraba andando de un lado a otro, estaba muy nervioso por el nacimiento de su hija o hijo, al ver llegar a sus amigos fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-Me alegro de que hayáis, sé que no podéis dejaros ver -le agradecía dándoles un abrazo a los dos.

-Lo primero es Ginny y tranquilo que hemos venido por red flu -lo tranquilizó Hermione- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, los médicos se la llevaron hace media hora, estoy asustado Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Es un nacimiento no una muerte Potter -bromeó Draco intentando animar al moreno.

-Lo sé, pero no sé tengo un mal presentimiento. -dijo en voz baja.

Hermione contemplaba a su amigo, en verdad lo entendía, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía. Un dolor la hizo tambalearse, sino llega a ser por Draco se hubiera caído.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntaba Draco más pálido aún.

-Una patada amor, lo que pasa es que la ha dado muy fuerte, se parecerá a ti -le dijo sonriéndole.

-Otro Malfoy, madre mía -decía Harry levantando los brazos hacia arriba bromeando.

Rieron sin parar por la broma, si algo había mejorado, era la relación entre Harry y Draco, eso hace muy feliz a Hermione.

-¿Harry Potter? -preguntó una señora con bata blanca.

-Soy yo, ¿Cómo está Ginny? -preguntó acercándose más.

-Felicidades, ha sido padre de un precioso niño -anunció regalándole una sonrisa.

Draco y Hermione fueron a felicitarle, el pobre se había quedado petrificado ante la noticia.

-¡Toma Toma, un niño sí! -exclamaba a los cuatro vientos, un Shhh sonó varias veces por la sala.

-Otro Potter, madre mía -imitaba Draco riendo.

A los 15 minutos una camilla flotante aparecía en la sala, en ella estaba tumbada una exhausta Ginny con un bulto tapado con sabanas entre los brazos. Los tres fueron directos a ella.

-Ginny mi amor, ya todo pasó -le decía mientras besaba su frente.

-Harry, ¿sabes de qué color tienes los ojos? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz a causa de la anestesia.

-¿De qué color mi amor? -preguntó mirando al bebé.

-Aún no está del todo claro… pero parecen color azul verdoso -le decía mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar.

Harry le besó la mano dejándosela encima de la cama, los médicos se la llevaron a una habitación, al girarse vio a Hermione apoyada en el hombro de Draco mirándolo feliz, mientras que con su mano tocaba su vientre, se le veía tan preciosa, se alegraba mucho que estuviera con Malfoy.

Visitaron a Ginny en la habitación, estaba tan cansada que la dejaron dormir, mientras que se encargaban ellos del bebé que no paraba de llorar. Ahora el turno lo tenía Harry, que el pobre estaba desesperado porque el bebé no se callaba.

-Dámelo a mí anda -se ofreció Hermione cogiéndolo, empezó a tararear una canción.

_Es preciosa, parece un ángel, será una buena madre, la madre de mi bebé, espero que sea también niño, aunque si es niña y se parece a ella no me importaría en absoluto. -_El rubio la miraba embobado, Hermione le sonreía cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas, le encantaban los niños. El bebé por fin se durmió, la castaña lo dejó dentro de la cuna arropándolo.

-Gracias Hermione, eres todo una madre -le agradecía el moreno.

-No hay de qué, pronto me tocará a mí -le decía con dulzura mientras se miraba su vientre.

-Y de seguro que lo harás fenomenal -añadió el rubio levantándose y dándole un tierno beso.

-¿Cómo lo vais a llamar Harry? -le preguntó el rubio

-James Sirius Potter -decía el moreno orgulloso.- Las dos personas que más he querido, Mi padre y mi padrino.

-Qué bonito Harry -decía la castaña con los ojos húmedos.

-Hermione -la llamó una dulce voz, miraron a la cama donde Ginny se había despertado.

-Dime amiga mía -le respondió la castaña.

-¿Te gustaría ser la madrina? -le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-¿yo? ¿Madrina? -Decía sorprendida Hermione- Pues clarooooooooooo -estalló de alegría abrazando a su amiga.

-Mujeres -dijeron al unísono los hombres negando con la cabeza.

_4 MESES DESPUÉS_

En un jardín bastante amplio se encontraba una castaña sentada en una mecedora observando junto a Ginny cómo Draco jugaba con el pequeño James, lo lanzaba al aire y con su varita hacia aparecer pequeñas snitchs, las chicas reían ante la escena.

-¿Cuándo volverá Harry? -le preguntó Hermione tomando un trago de su café.

-No lo sé la verdad, como viaja tanto… creo que ahora está en Rumania investigando, espero que no se cruce con los dragones. -decía con voz picarona.

-Tendrá que tener cuidado, ahora tiene dos motivos para volver a casa -decía mientras reían juntas.

-Más le vale, sino lo mato -dijo poniendo cara malvada.

De pronto todas las risas se vieron interrumpidas por un grito procedente de la castaña, Draco se giró enseguida. La castaña se apretaba fuerte en su vientre, el suelo estaba encharcado, el bebé venía.

-Ginny coge a James que me la llevo a San Mugo-dijo el rubio dejando al bebé con su madre y cogiendo a la castaña- Cuando puedas ven.

-De acuerdo, avisaré de alguna forma a Harry, correr -les decía ayudándoles a ir hacia una mesa redonda que era un traslador. No era el mejor medio, pero no tenían otra cosa.

Al llegar a la puerta del hospital, encontraron médicos fuera descansando, al ver el panorama hicieron aparecer una camilla y se la llevaron dentro corriendo, Draco los seguía no quería dejarla sola por nada en el mundo y menos ahora que su hijo iba a nacer.

Después de insistir una y otra vez en que quería entrar con ella, al final desistió. Pasaron varias horas desde la llegada, el rubio se encontraba en un asiento a punto de dormirse cuando la voz del médico lo hizo sobresaltarse.

-Señor Malfoy -lo llamaba- Ya puede entrar.

Draco asintió, siguió al hombre hasta la habitación 234, al abrirla vio lo más hermoso del mundo. Su castaña se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con una bata blanca, y en sus brazos una preciosa niña rubia, un momento, ¿una niña?

-Sí mi amor, es una niña -afirmaba al ver la expresión del rubio, le había leído el pensamiento- Te presento a tu hija Katherine Desirée Malfoy

-Me parece estupendo el nombre, no habría buscado otro mejor -aprobaba el rubio besando a su esposa.

-Katherine, de linaje puro y Desirée de deseada, es igualita a ti mi amor -le decía con dulzura.

-No, te has equivocado, es igual a ti pero con pelo rubio -decía el rubio divertido.

Ginny cruzó la sala de espera más rápida que una bludger, cargaba con un niño moreno en los brazos, los visitantes se quedaron pasmados al verla.

-Tendrá algún familiar malo -le decía un hombrecillo a una mujer.

-O el bebé, estás chicas de hoy en día… -le contestó mientras seguía tejiendo.

No tardaría más de dos minutos en llegar a la habitación donde encontró a la castaña hablando con el rubio.

-Me parece bien Draco pero…-al oír la puerta se giró- Ginny, ¡estás aquí! -Exclamó de felicidad- has traído a James, no hacía falta que vinieras amiga.

-Tonterías, si no hubiera venido, no me lo habría perdonado -contestó Ginny acercándose, el rubio cogió en brazos al pequeño y se lo llevó a un asiento cercano a jugar- ¿Dónde está mi precioso? -preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Querrás decir preciosa -la corrigió Hermione dejando a la pelirroja con la boca abierta.

-¿No?

-Sí -afirmó entregándole el pequeño bulto- Te presento a Katherine.

-¡OH! Hermione, que alegría, a sí podemos juntarlos, a mi James y a tu Kate -decía con voz risueña, ella era así.

-Ah no, de eso nada pecosilla -intervino Draco- Mi niña no será una Potter -bromeó, Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Mi James será un gran partido -se defendió levantando su barbilla y guiñando un ojo a la castaña que se rió.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Harry? -preguntó mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado y pasaba uno de sus brazos por su cabeza y con el otro sujetaba al pequeño.

-Estará de camino, le envié una lechuza cuando os fuisteis, será cuestión de esperar -comentó mientras acariciaba a Katherine- Es igualita a ti Draco -añadió.

-Solo en el pelo, por lo demás es igual a Hermione -dijo observando a la pequeña.

-Tienes razón -coincidió, los dos pequeños se quedaron dormidos, Draco le hizo hueco a James para que cupiera en la cuna con Kate.

-Bueno, ¿qué me contáis? -dijo en voz baja para no despertar a los niños.

-Draco me ha dicho de que quiere volver al trabajo, yo digo que no, que lo encontraran.

-No creo que busquen en la empresa, supuestamente "estoy fuera del país" -aseguró Draco.

-Estás fuera cariño, además eso querrá decir mudarnos, ¿no?

-No tendría por qué ser así, una opción sería que te quedaras aquí con Kate, yo iría a trabajar y los fines de semanas vendría -la castaña lo miraba mal, por lo que se apresuró a decir- la otra sería que vinierais conmigo y te quedaras en casa de la pecosilla hasta que encontremos una casa, necesitamos dinero Hermione, además no puedo abandonar la empresa más -dijo con preocupación.

-A mí me parece bien la segunda opción, a sí me haríais compañía cuando Harry no estuviera -sugirió Ginny.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, tenía temor a que pasara algo, además se había acostumbrado al clima y las costumbres de España, pero también le apetecía volver a su amada Inglaterra, su país natal, Luna, Matt, oh ¿qué será de ellos? Miró a su pequeña que dormía en la cuna, si le pasara algo ella nunca se lo perdonaría. La idea de la casa de Ginny y Harry no era tan mala…

-Está bien, escojo la segunda opción, un solo problema y te mato Draco Malfoy -fulminó al rubio juguetona.

-Si señora -dijo imitando a un militar. Los tres no pararon de reír en lo que quedaba de día, se lo estaban pasando genial.

Un hombre caminada por un estrecho y oscuro pasilla, la única luz que se veía era la de una puerta abierta que se encontraba al final. El individuo no podía ser reconocido, llevaba una capa negra y una máscara, al entrar por la puerta una voz seca y fría resonó por la habitación.

-¿Y bien?

-Traigo nuevas, han tenido una hija, uno de nuestros infiltrados en San Mugo lo ha confirmado -hizo una pausa.

-Continua, ¿Sabes a dónde irán? -preguntó la voz.

-…No mi señor, no lo hemos averiguado -concluyó en voz baja, su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-¡Sois unos completos inútiles, ni una simple misión sabéis realizar, si nuestro señor estuviera aquí habríais muerto ya! ¡Lárgate y consigue lo que te he pedido! -bramó la voz haciendo eco por la sala.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se dirigía a la salida, a lo que otro hombre entró corriendo.

-Mi señor, mi señor tengo buenas noticias y malas -anunció jadeando.

-Dime Habbert.

-Hemos capturado a Weasley, el amigo de Potter, no ha puesto mucha resistencia. Lo hemos encontrado a las afueras de la casa. -dijo eufórico

-¿Y las malas? -inquirió la voz.

-Lucius Malfoy está muerto, bueno se corre el rumor.

Un silencio abundó la sala, Habbert miraba insistente al hombre que se ocultaba tras el sillón.

-Traerme a Weasley, me puede llegar a ser útil -ordenó rompiendo el silencio.

-Si señor -hizo una reverencia y salió.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el nacimiento de Kate, era una niña bastante llorona, a sus padres, y en especial a Draco lo llevaba por el camino de la amargura.

-¡Merlín! ¡Calla ya Kate! -masculló sin querer despertar a la castaña. La pequeña había empezado a llorar, Draco no encontraba el motivo, no quería el chupete, no tenía hambre, el pañal estaba limpio. Los nervios empezaban a comérselo.

-Draco -lo llamó una voz a adormilada, Hermione estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.- Prueba a cogerla y pasearla por el pasillo.

El rubio hizo caso al consejo de Hermione, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó al pasillo, la mecía para adelante y para atrás, no surtía efecto.

-Por favor Kate, no sé qué quieres, mira que eres terca pequeñaja, como yo -sonrío al ver que la pequeña había parado. -Se nota que eres mi hija -le decía riendo y a su vez dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Comenzó a tararearle:

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí mi lado  
no me canso de buscarte  
no me importaría arriesgarme  
si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte_

Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario  
le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio  
tanto tiempo he naufragado y no sé qué no fue en vano, no he dejado de intentarlo  
porque creo en los milagros.

-Te quiero mucho pequeña.

Kate cerraba los ojos al oír la voz de su padre, se puso un dedo en la boca, y con su otra mano sujetaba la solapa del pijama de su padre.

Draco la adoraba, era su princesa, el fruto de su amor con la castaña, era lo más bonito que tenía, aparte de su mujer. La rubia dormía plácidamente en brazos de sus padres, en los ojos del rubio se pudo ver calor, ya no había ese frio que tanto lo había caracterizado.

Desde una esquina del pasillo los observaba con ternura la castaña, la voz de Draco cantando la había despertado, su curiosidad la había llevado al pasillo. Sin duda aquél rubio racista, elitista, ambicioso, se había convertido gracias a ella y a su hija en una persona con sentimientos y dulce.

El rubio al girarse se encontró con unos ojos marrones brillantes, Hermione le sonrío con ternura y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora que se ha dormido, vamos nosotros a hacer lo mismo, ¿No? - propuso con voz provocadora.

-Acepto señora Malfoy -aceptó el rubio siguiéndole el juego. Se acercó a la castaña y con su mano libre la llevó hasta la habitación, donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

Él sabía que jamás amaría a otra mujer como amaba a la castaña, le acariciaba el cabello mientras que ella dormía apoyada en su desnudo pecho. Se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Solo quedan 3 capítulos para el final

Perdón por la demora pero he estado bastante ocupada este último mes. Para complaceros, si recibo un mínimo de 5 rewiews subiré otro más hoy. No es chantaje jajaja

Un saludo,

Giseel!


	14. Dolor y traición

Los días pasaron con normalidad, Draco preparó toda la vuelta a Londres, tenía que tenerlo todo perfecto para que no hubiera fallos. A pesar de las insistencias de la castaña, se aseguró 20 veces de que el plan funcionaria, si ella no estaba tranquila nadie podía estarlo. Con la ayuda de Ginny poco a poco fueron trasladándose a su casa, les había preparado una amplia habitación donde podían hospedarse cómodamente.

-¡DRACO BAJA YAAAA! -Lo llamaba la castaña desde la chimenea- Tienes 5 segundos… 1… 2… 3… 4…

-Ya estoy, ya estoy -la interrumpió apareciendo por la puerta con una caja- No preguntes -dijo al ver la mirada de curiosidad de la castaña.

-Algo estás tramando.

-No te digo que no -dijo el rubio soltando una carcajada.- ¿Dónde está Kate?

-Se la ha llevado Ginny antes, somos los últimos, venga va -decía metiendo prisa.

El rubio miró al su alrededor dejando la caja en el suelo, su casa que días anteriores estaba decorada ahora aparecía vacía, echaría de menos todos los momentos vividos allí. Una mano se puso encima de su hombro.

-Yo también extrañaré esto Draco -le dijo castaña, sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Te acuerdas la primera noche que trajimos a Kate?

-Sí, no nos dejaba dormir, tú querías lanzarle un petrificus totalus, cuando la cogiste se calmó.

-Le gustan mis brazos, en eso se parece a la madre -dijo picaronamente guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, esta rió por el comentario. La abrazó con fuerza, los dos miraban aquella sala vacía donde por primera vez formaron su futuro.

La habitación que les había preparado Ginny era magnífica, las paredes eran rojas, el suelo era de parquet marrón claro, la cama era grande, Draco como pudo comprobar al zambullirse en ella, era muy blanda y cómoda, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros abstractos. Aunque no lo dijeran, había sido decorada por Harry, era muy… como decirlo, Muggle. Deshicieron sus cosas y las colocaron en su sitio, la castaña estaba cambiando a Kate cuando tocaron a la puerta, al girarse vio al rubio.

-Me voy a trabajar -le decía mientras se acercaba al cambiador donde estaba Kate- Te voy a echar de menos pequeña -la besó en la frente.

-¿Y a mí no? -dijo Hermione poniendo gesto de celosa.

-No lo dudes nunca mi amor, a ti más que a nadie.

-Ten cuidado Draco -le rogó con tristeza.

-¡Ey! Que estás hablando con un antiguo mortífago y ex Slytherine -la calmó regalándole una sonrisa- Harry me acompaña hasta la entrada de la oficina.

-¿Harry? No puede ser si aún no ha venido -dijo extrañada. Si hubiera venido lo sabría, ¿o no?

Draco no le contestó, una sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, hizo un paso hacía un lado y silbó. Para sorpresa de la castaña un moreno de ojos verdes apareció por la puerta.

-Te he dicho que no silbaras, que no soy un perro -se quejó con humor.

-Si si Potter -lo ignoró el rubio.

-¡Hermione! -Exclamó yendo hacia ella- ¿cómo está mi mami? -la levantó en el aire dándole vueltas.

-Muy bien Harry, para -decía sin parar de reír. El moreno la bajo con cuidado, sus ojos se incrustaron en un pequeño bulto que se encontraba sobre el cambiador.

-Acércate, alguien quiere conocerte -le animó Hermione con dulzura, sabía que verla haría muy feliz a Harry. Sin dudarlo se acercó sin perderla de vista, era preciosa, no salía de su asombro, era igualita a su madre, lo que cambiaba era el pelo, una pequeña Hermione.

-Espero que tenga tu inteligencia -bromeó recibiendo la mirada asesina del rubio- ¿Qué? No quiero que sea una Malfoy arrogante -añadió picando al rubio.

-Basta de bromas, venga Harry que tengo que trabajar -insistió al ver que se estaban burlando de él. El moreno se despidió de la castaña y de la niña, mientras que Malfoy le dio un pequeño beso, juntos se marcharon del lugar.

Hermione miraba la puerta vacía donde momentos antes estaban los dos chicos, algo no la dejaba tranquila, tenía plena confianza en el rubio, sí, pero había algo…

El lloro de la niña la devolvió al presente.

-Ya, ya estoy -la calmaba cogiéndola en brazos- Lo siento Kate, pero tu padre me tiene preocupada -volvió a mirar hacia la puerta con cierta preocupación.

Ginny preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, el olor a tostadas con mermelada, café recién hecho, bacon con huevos y zumo se difundió por las habitaciones.

_-Yo soy una bruja, una hermosa bruja, y el que lo diga lo contrario un conjuro le lanzo-_cantaba mientras le daba la vuelta al bacon.

-Bueno días hermosa -bromeó la castaña al llegar a la cocina con la niña en brazos. La pelirroja al girarse le regaló una sonrisa- Que bien huele.

-Soy la mejor, la más maravillosa -fanfarroneó haciendo poses, sin evitarlo empezó a reírse.- Siéntate que ahora te pongo un café.

-Venga vale, pero bien cargadito -se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas, la rubia se había vuelto a dormir, Hermione se perdió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Miles de escenas se le aparecieron por la mente, el ataque de Draco, el sueño donde salían sus hijos y luego moría el rubio, el nacimiento de la niña, las primeras noches en vela, con ojeras y mucho sueño.

-…. Lo que te iba diciendo, no entiendo como no han querido desayunar… -la voz de Ginny se alejaba más y más dando paso a una escena un poco turbia, estaba en una sala muy familiar, solo se veía un sofá, pero este solo se veía la parte de atrás, le sonaba mucho la sala pero no terminaba de recordarla, del respaldo del sofá apareció una cabellera morena, dejando paso a un cuerpo desnudo con sus pechos al descubierto, la mujer se movía para adelante y para atrás, era un escena un poco comprometedora. Cuando la mujer se apartó el pelo de la cara la castaña se quedó sin aire, era Helena, las cosas le cuadraban, era el despacho del rubio, entonces… ¿el que estaba con ella? No, no podría ser, Draco nunca haría… para su desgracia un rubio platino se levantó del sofá no llevaba camisa, se podía ver su ropa interior, era la misma que Hermione había visto esa mañana, era Draco.-…Hermione, ¿me has escuchado? ¡Hermione! -gritó Ginny exaltándola.

-¿Qué? Si, si -reaccionó ocultando sus lágrimas con su mano. No quería creer que eso sucediera, confiaba en Draco plenamente, pero por desgracia también conocía su entusiasmo por las mujeres.- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? -la pelirroja la miraba seriamente, se había dado cuenta que algo le pasaba, y no quería decírselo.

-Cuéntamelo ya, y no me digas que no te pasa nada -le ordenó, más que una orden era una súplica, la quería mucho y se preocupaba por ella.

-Ha sido una tontería tranquila -fingió tranquilidad.-Esto… tengo que ir a la empresa de Draco… te dejo a Kate -se la dejo en los brazos y sin más fue directa a la chimenea.

**-L.M & D.M. -dijo claramente dejando caer los polvos, una llamarada se la tragó.**

**Había salido en su antigua oficina, seguía igual que cuando la dejó, pero algo había cambiado, en su silla había una chica de no más de 18 años que la miraba asombrada por su llegada.**

**-Perdón, soy Hermione Gra… Malfoy, ¿El sr Malfoy se encuentra en la oficina? -preguntó seriamente, la secretaria no salía de su asombro, pronto reaccionó con un poco de nerviosismo.**

**-Em sí, esto señora Malfoy está ocupado, si quiere volver... esto luego mejor -algo no pintaba bien, conocía al rubio y una vez le dijo que siempre dijera eso cuando lo buscaran.**

**La castaña hizo oídos sordos, sin decir nada se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta, tocó pero al no recibir ninguna contestación abrió la manivela. Quería morir en ese instante.**

**-Draco eres un desgraciado, hijo de put… -gritó con rabia.**

El rubio se encontraba en un sillón recostado con la camisa abierta mientras que Helena estaba encima de él. El grito de la castaña sorprendió a los dos, a Helena se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, el rubio por lo contrario se quedó más blanco de lo normal, en sus ojos se notaron un temor puro y profundo, no tenían expresión.

-Hermione, no es lo que parece, enserio, es un mal entendido -decía mientras apartaba con fuerza a la morena, se abrochó lo más rápido la camisa y se acercaba a ella.

-No es lo que parece… tienes razón Draco, te encuentro con tu ex, la camisa abierta en una postura un poco erótica ¡Y ME DICES QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE! -gritaba con ironía, había explotado, esto solo era el comienzo.

-Draco querido, dile a la loca de tu mujer que no grite que me duele la cabeza -dijo la morena con voz provocadora sentándose en el sillón. Esto era el colmo, la guinda del pastel.

-¡Cállate Helena! Esto es por tu culpa -acusó el rubio descontrolado.

-No todo el mérito es mío -su mirada era maliciosa.

Hermione apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, quería matarlos a los dos, no podía creer que sus sueños fueran a hacer realidad, bueno en teoría. Llorar, gritar, destruir objetos eran las necesidades que tenía. Draco y Helena seguían discutiendo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo iba a cumplir.

-Draco -lo llamó con calma, el rubio la miró con temor- Voy a ir a por Kate, nos iremos de aquí, te enviaré los papeles de divorcio a través de Harry, por los "otros" ya no tienes la obligación de protegernos… -respiró hondo- no te molestaremos más, quiso abrir la puerta pero una mano la hizo voltearse quedando cara a cara con el rubio.

-No Hermione, no sois una molestia, sois mi vida - sin cortar contacto visual con ella y aun sujetándola, sus alientos se mezclaban, ella pudo reconocer ese aroma que él desprendía. Sus piernas empezaban a temblar, él era su debilidad, pero no se iba a rendir, le había hecho daño y lo iba a pagar- Todo esto ha sido idea de Ron Weasley.

-Quédate con la zorra de Helena -dijo con desprecio mientras con fuerza se deshacía de él y salía por la puerta.

Corría por los pasillos sin mirar a donde iba, solo quería encontrar un sitio donde nadie la viera, donde estuviera sola. La gente la miraba confundida, a ella no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, bueno sí, su hija.

Encontró una habitación vacía, solo había unas cuantas cajas mugrientas y polvo. Se sentó en el suelo haciéndose un ovillo, lloraba sin parar, sus ojos se habían hinchado, con la manga se secó la cara. Sentía en su interior un vacío enorme, el mismo que cuando pasó lo de Ron, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, la cambiaban por otra.

_"No soy tan bonita como muchas chicas, Helena, la secretaria, Ginny, y muchas que estudiaban en Hogwarts. Eso lo sé bien, tampoco tengo un cuerpo de escándalo pero tengo algo que muchas les gustarían, inteligencia, compasión, sabía diferenciar, en fin muchas cosas. Draco te amo, pero tú a mí no… no puedo luchar contra eso, lo único que nos une aparte de unos anillos es nuestra pequeña. Para mí serás a partir de ahora el arrogante Malfoy de Slytherine"._

Se despertó por el ruido que había fuera, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, era hora de volver. Con cautela salió de la habitación, no quería ser vista, pues eso suponía que se enterara el rubio de que estaba en la empresa y de seguro que intentaría hablarle, no quería tenerlo cerca.

Andaba deprisa por los pasillos, mirando para todo los lados, para su asombro no había nadie en la secretaría, por suerte pudo meterse sin ser vista, cogió un puñado de polvos y una llama se la tragó.

Al llegar a casa se espolso la ropa y el pelo sin caer en la cuenta que una persona la esperaba desde el marco de la puerta. No pudo ver se quien se trataba, era hombre eso sin duda, sus brazos eran grandes. Primero pensó en Draco, pero no podía serlo, él nunca era así de misterioso.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó desafiante sacando su varita- Muéstrate

-Baja la varita Herm -dijo una voz familiar, el hombre se acercó más dejando ver un pelo pelirrojo y unas pecas en su cara- Soy Ron.

La castaña se relajó bajando su varita, por un momento había pensado que era un mortífago, no confiaba mucho en Ron después de todo, pero agradecía una cara conocida.

-Perdona Ron, me he alarmado un poco. ¿Estás solo?

-Ginny se ha llevado a los pequeños a dar una vuelta, me he quedado aquí esperándote -la informó encendiendo la luces con su varita.

-¿Esperándome? -preguntó extrañada, algo pasaba.

-No me mires así, ha llegado esto -mostró un trozo de pergamino, se lo entregó y pudo comprobar la perfecta caligrafía del rubio informando de todo, lo entendía todo.- Por eso Ginny se ha llevado a los pequeños y me ha dejado a mí, para que hable contigo.

-¿Y se piensa que tú eres la mejor opción? -preguntó con ironía alzando una ceja.

-Al menos lo intento, ¿quieres hablar? -se ofreció extendiéndole una mano para sentarse.

Hermione vaciló durante unos segundos, odiaba a Ron, pero ahora mismo era la única persona que podía entenderla, al fin y al cabo habían sido amigos muchos años. Se sentó en el sofá sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - ¿qué cómo me siento? Eres estúpido o qué Ronald, pues mal.

-Mal Ron, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? -replicó con enfado.

-Vale perdona, era para romper el hielo -se disculpó sonrojándose. Miró a la castaña, ella se tapaba la cara con las manos, pudo verse unas lágrimas recorrer su rostro, estaba llorando y aunque intentara taparse, lloraba mucho. -¿Vas a hacer algo?

Hermione se quitó las manos para verlo, sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, tenía que hacer algo para alegrarla, para que no sufriera y tenía ya la idea.

-Kate y yo nos iremos de aquí, buscaremos un apartamento o algo y después de instalarnos buscaré niñera y trabajo -su voz era tranquila y seria, ella era así.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó impaciente, no quería que se fuera.

-En cuanto llegue Ginny a casa, tengo que preparar las cosas ya -decidió levantándose.

Ron no dijo nada, por mucho que dijera ella lo había decidido, pero tenía un plan y lo iba a seguir.

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo empaquetar sus cosas de más valor y las de su hija, se llevaría lo necesario para pasar los días, cuando pudiera volvería a por lo demás. Las lágrimas la habían acompañado durante la tarea, tenía que ser fuerte, durante muchos años había sido humillada y despreciada por él, lo había ignorado siempre, ahora sería igual.

Guardaba sus camisetas cuando se paró al ver su anillo, aquél anillo que le entregó el rubio el día de su boda.

_Hermione, sé que desde que nos conocimos te traté mal, te insulté e incluso te desee la muerte. Cuando entraste en mi oficina aquella mañana sentí como mi corazón latía por ti, cuando estoy contigo doy gracias por tenerte a mi lado, solo quiero que sepas que cuidaré siempre de ti, si tú me dejas, haré todo lo posible por tenerte feliz, cueste lo que cueste, porque __mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido _

**Qué palabras más vacías o por lo menos ahora, tanto amor para nada, era tonta por sorprenderle, era un Malfoy, ellos eran así, fríos, mentirosos… Se quitó el anillo dejándolo encima de la cama, aquella farsa se acabaría.**

**Tocaron a la puerta, Ginny aparecía por ella, estaba seria, alargó los brazos, la castaña se refugió en ellos. Le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.**

**-No llores amiga, no quiero verte triste, ya está -la animaba dándole pequeños besos en el pelo.**

**-¿Puedes traerme a Kate? Tengo que cambiarla y prepararla para la partida -le pidió sin apartar la cabeza de su pecho.**

**-Ahora la traigo, está lista, sabía cuáles eran tus planes, la cambié antes de subir -la informó. Hermione se separó mirando a los ojos de la pelirroja. En ellos se desprendía gratitud, sin articular las dos palabras se entendían a la perfección. -¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

**Hermione negó con la cabeza, no quería despedidas, lo pasaba mal, no quería llorar más de lo que ya lloraba. Ginny aceptó sin rechistar, la adoraba por eso, era comprensiva eso era su gran virtud.**

**Una vez ya abajo con las cosas listas en la puerta, Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Ginny, no quería despedidas pero al final cedió. Las dos amigas lloraban, eran como uña y carne.**

**-Promete que avisarás con cualquier cosa, ¿vale? - decía mientras la volvía a abrazar.**

**-Te avisaré, de todas formas te traeré los papeles para que se los des a Dra…Malfoy, por no decir que te traeré a Kate para que la veáis y yo ver a James -la tranquilizó cogiendo al pequeño de su cuna y dándole un beso.**

**-Me parece bien, ¿lo has pensado bien Hermione? -le preguntó con tono preocupado. Cogió a Kate de la cuna y metió en el carro, tapándola con la mantita. **

**-Lo he pensado Ginny, es lo mejor -concluyó dando a entender que se había zanjado el tema.- Te quiero Ginny.**

**-Yo más Hermione, cuídate -dijo con dulzura.**

**Abrió la puerta dejando paso a la castaña con el carro, era ya casi de noche, las farolas empezaban a iluminarse, la gente volvía a sus casa. Llevaba una gran bolsa con sus pertenencias debajo del carro, una de ellas se cayó al suelo, era una foto de Kate recién nacida cogida por el rubio, se agachó para recogerla cuando unos zapatos se pusieron delante de ella. Alzó la mirada hacia aquella persona, llevaba capucha y para su desgracia una máscara.**

**-Buenas noches señora Malfoy -dijo una voz fría y áspera.**

La castaña se levantó lentamente con una mano en el bolsillo, llevaba su varita preparada, pero su plan no salió bien, un grupo de encapuchados las rodearon.

-¿Qué quieren? -preguntó sin mostrar miedo, no quería darles el gusto.

-Nos gustaría que nos acompañara a nuestro cuartel, nos puede ayudar mucho -su tono no había cambiado, sin preverlo sacó su varita apuntándola. - Podemos hacerlo a las malas si quiere…

-No le hagan daño a mi hija, además yo no puedo hacer nada, Malfoy y yo… no tenemos nada ya -les informó acercando más a ella el carro.

-Por lo que sabemos el señor Malfoy la está buscando, y tienen en común una hija, nos puede servir mucho -con la punta de la varita apartó la manta de la niña.- No le haremos daño si nos hace caso.

Hermione asintió asustada, no tenía otra elección. Humo negro se esparció por la calle dejando sin visibilidad la escena, al dispersarse se vio un carro vacío en mitad de la calle.


	15. El roce hizo amar a un Malfoy

Los tres amigos habían pasado toda la noche en vela planeando lo que haría, su plan tenía lagunas, pues les faltaba lo principal, el paradero de las dos chicas. Draco pensaba en todos y cada uno de los lugares donde años atrás se reunían, desde la caída de Voldemort ya no se habían hecho reuniones por lo que si había un nuevo sitio, él no lo conocía. Su aspecto había empeorado mucho, llevaba unas marcadas ojeras, su expresión era de cansancio, su pelo estaba desordenado a causa de todas las veces que se lo echaba para atrás. Ginny dormía echa un ovillo en el sillón, mientras que con un brazo extendido se apoyaba en la cuna donde James descansaba apaciblemente. Harry por su lado, repasaba toda la información que le había dado el rubio acerca de los mortífagos, su aspecto era cansado, también tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, de vez en cuando usaba su varita para preparar té o café en momentos muy necesarios.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaarg! Esto es imposible maldita sea -maldecía el moreno pegando un golpe en la mesa y dejándose caer en la silla dándose por vencido.

-Shhhh, vas a despertar al niño -decía una voz somnolienta desde el sillón.

-Lo siento Ginny -se disculpó el moreno en voz baja.

Un sonido un poco extraño sonó fuera de la casa los alarmó, no era normal que a aquellas horas hubiera ruido. Los dos chicos se asomaron a la ventana con varita en mano, cualquier paso en falso y sería exterminado. Harry aparto con cuidado la cortina dejando ver su jardín y una figura en el centro mirándolos fijamente, era Hermione.

El moreno al girarse vio que Draco ya había ido en su busca, salió detrás de él sin guardar la varita.

-Hermione, Hermione -la llamaba corriendo hacia ella. Hermione ni se inmutó, se quedó allí quieta mirando como los dos llegaban. El rubio llegó a donde ella estaba y la abrazó sin obtener respuesta. -Perdóname cariño, no era lo que parecía, enserio -se arrodilló ante ella en señal de disculpa, Hermione lo miraba fijamente sin expresar ningún sentimiento, sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Herm, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y los mortífagos? ¿Y Kate? -preguntó un moreno asfixiado, la castaña respiró hondo, metió su mano en su chaqueta, sacó unos cuantos folios marrones y se los entregó a Draco sin decir nada.

Los aceptó un poco desconcertado, los leyó detenidamente, de la impresión se le cayó la hoja principal donde se leía claramente: DIVORCIO.

Harry se agachó para recogerlo, leyó el letrero y miró a Hermione con desconcierto, la castaña volvió a respirar hondo cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos comenzó a hablar.

-Te dije que te mandaría los papeles, he pensado que mejor sería dártelos cara a cara, ahí pone los derechos sobre Kate… estarás con ella cada 15 días, vacaciones de verano y navidades. Por nuestra parte… no quiero tu dinero, te quedarás con todo lo que es tuyo, no quiero saber nada de ti al menos que sea algo sobre nuestra hija, que ahora es lo primero. -su tono era firme.

-Hermione, recapacita por favor -le suplicaba su amigo cogiéndola de las manos.

-Por favor -rogó el rubio con los ojos brillantes. -No tuve la culpa.

La castaña se quedó callada mirando al rubio y pasando al moreno que la miraban desesperados. Avanzó hasta Harry y lo abrazó, este le respondió apretándola más hacia él, su asombro fue cuando ella lo abrazó le susurró algo en oído que solo él podía oír.

-Es una trampa, están en la otra esquina esperando a que lleve a Draco, tienen a Kate, no te alarmes, sígueme el juego y busca ayuda. -Terminó de abrazarlo, Harry asintió de forma de despedida, tenía que fingir que aquel abrazo era un adiós.

-Hermione… -la castaña selló sus labios con un dedo, lo cogió de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar -le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hasta el final de la calle. Harry desapareció entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Cuando se alejaron bastante de la casa y solo estaban ellos dos, Hermione se detuvo quedando enfrente de él. Sus ojos desprendían odio, pero había algo diferente, también había miedo, querían decirle algo pero no lograba entender qué.

-Malfoy, te he traído aquí para aclarar las cosas cara a cara sin nadie por medio -se detuvo para contemplarlo, tenía que fingir- Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida, me alegro de que me aleje de ti, no entiendo cómo te pude llegar a amar, eres solo un trozo de papel pegado a mi suela, no eres más que un Malfoy más sin nada que ganar, perdido y estarás solo toda tu vida -aquellas palabras le habían dolido más a ella de lo que podría dolerle a él.

Un dolor punzante brotó en el cuerpo del rubio, cambió su expresión, se volvió fría al igual que sus ojos, aquél Draco Malfoy que un día guardó al jurar amor por la castaña regresó en aquél momento, ante aquellas palabras. La tomó por el brazo y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-Entonces, dime mirándome a los ojos que no me quieres y que nunca me has querido -su voz era dura.

-Yo… -se contuvo las lágrimas, tenía que fingir que eso no le afectaba, hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, cerró los ojos, al abrirlos lo miró- Nunca te he querido -le dijo alto y claro, pero en su interior decía lo contrario.

Draco la soltó con fuerza lanzándola para atrás, por fuera estaba realmente enfadado y por dentro… decepcionado, una parte de él había muerto.

-Está bien, tú lo has decidido -aceptó seriamente- Me marcho.

-No tan rápido Malfoy -lo detuvo una voz procedente de la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! -bramó desconcertado por aquella voz.

Una figura encapuchada apareció entre la oscuridad, en un instante se vieron rodeados por figuras encapuchadas. Draco se puso en posición de lucha cubriendo a la castaña, a pesar de lo salido de su boca, la amaba.

Un enmascarado rompió el circulo avanzando a ellos, Draco escondió detrás de él ha Hermione, el hombre rió sonoramente.

-No temas por ella, por su culpa estás aquí, te ha tendido una emboscada- le informó.

El rubio se giró desconcertado, la castaña lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces era cierto, ella lo había traicionado.

-¿Hermione? -la llamó desconcertado. Ella asintió retrocediendo dejándolo en el centro solo.

-Lo siento Draco, pero estaba en juego la vida de tu hija -se disculpó llorando.

-Ahora que estás solo, ¿te rindes? Ya no tienes a quién proteger. ¿Por quién darás tu vida ahora? -le decía en tono sarcástico, disfrutaba de la escena.

Tenía razón, ya no le quedaba nada por luchar, había perdido a su mujer, no vería crecer a su hija junto a ella, no se despertaría todas las mañanas con aquél aroma que desprendía la castaña, el cual lo volvía loco, no vería más aquellos ojos castaños que desprendían calor y amor cada vez que lo veía… todo eso había acabado. Lanzó su varita al suelo en señal de derrota.

-Buena elección, prepárate para morir -sentenció al rubio. Hermione temblaba, miraba de un lado a otro esperando ve llegar a Harry con ayuda, llegaba el final y no podía hacer nada. El mago apuntó al pecho de Draco.

-Despídete Malfoy -le comentó con tono burlón- Avada Ke…

-¡PROTEGOOOOOOOOOO! -grito la castaña interponiéndose entre Draco y el mago. La maldición retumbó ante el escudo haciéndola estallar y soltar rayos, uno de ellos le dio d pleno a la castaña haciéndola caer hacia atrás pero el rubio la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -conjuró una voz detrás de ellos haciendo paralizar a los mortífagos. Harry aparecía por la calle con los aurores del ministerio y algunas seguridades. -¡Hermione! -exclamó al ver a su amiga en el suelo.

-Harry ayúdame, tiene una herida muy fea en el pecho -suplicaba llorando el rubio. El moreno se arrancó un trozo de tela de su túnica para tapar la herida presionándola.

-Draco -una voz débil salía de la castaña- Perdóname, antes de venir aquí avisé a Harry, me siento mal -hizo un gesto de dolor, estaba forzándose mucho.

-Tranquila, no hables, ha sido mi culpa… -sus labios se sellaron por el dedo de la castaña que lo miraba tiernamente.

-Yo sabía la verdad, me la contó Ron, te tendieron una trampa. -le informó dejando al rubio y Harry sorprendidos.

-Maldito Weasley -bramó el rubio.

-Hazme un favor Draco, prométeme que cuidaras a Kate -le pidió forzando la voz. Harry intentaba sanar la herida, pero estaba hecha por magia oscura y estaba en un sitio muy feo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, sabía el final.

-No te lo voy a prometer -replicó- porque la vamos a cuidar juntos Hermione, ¡JUNTOS! -le dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Lloraba sin parar, habían pasado mucho juntos, no la iba a abandonar a su suerte- ¡Haz algo Harry! -le gritó al moreno.

-¡No puedo Draco! Esto no para de sangrar -dijo desesperado el moreno, él tampoco quería perderla.

-Draco -lo volvió a llamar la castaña.

-Dime Hermione, dime cariño -le decía dándole besos en la frente.

- Te amo mi vida, en esta vida y en venidera, lo haré.

Sus ojos se quedaron sin vida después de estas palabras, el rubio lanzó un grito de dolor, Harry lloraba ante el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga. Draco mecía su cuerpo como si fuera un bebé, no quería admitir que estaba muerta, se estaba volviendo loco.

**7 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Era un día soleado, la primavera había llegado dejando aparecer las bonitas flores y el verdor. Una niña de no más de siete años vestida con un vestidito rojo caminaba cogida de su padre, llevaba un ramo de flores en su pequeña mano. Al llegar a una losa de mármol blanco, el hombre soltó a la niña, la pequeña se acercó y depositó el ramo de flores. Se podía leer con letras bien claras.

_**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**_

_**GRAN LUCHADORA, MUJER EJEMPLAR, GRAN ESPOSA Y EXCELENTE MADRE**_

_**EN ESTA VIDA Y EN LA VENIDERA TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS NUNCA TE OLVIDARAN**_

_**QUE LA PAZ TE ACOMPAÑE EN ESTOS TIEMPOS.**_

Aquella lápida era contemplada por unos ojos grises que brillaban, Draco iba 3 veces al año a visitar su tumba, su cumpleaños, su aniversario de boda y… el día de su muerte.

Cogió en brazos a la pequeña Kate, era la viva imagen de su madre pero en rubio, sentía como una parte de la castaña habitaba en ella y lo observaba cuando ella lo miraba, podía verla a través de sus ojos.

-Hermione te echamos de menos, Kate pregunta por ti a todas horas -decía el rubio mirando la losa.

-Mamá -dijo una voz infantil señalando con su pequeño dedo el ramo de flores.

-Sí pequeña, ahí está tu mamá, la persona más inteligente y valiente que ha habido en este mundo. Hija de muggles pero la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos, tu madre Kate, tú serás igual. -con el dedo tocó su diminuta nariz

Se alejaron del lugar con paso tranquilo, no dentro de mucho volverían a visitarla, estando cerca de ella se sentía bien, aunque fuera solo interiormente. Desde que Kate cumplió los 3 años Draco le leía cada día un libro de los que la castaña devoraba, le contaba historietas de todas sus aventuras vividas con ella. Quería que siempre recordara a su madre, que sintiera una parte de ella, que supiera lo maravillosa que era y sintiera orgullo.

_Draco, gracias por cuidarla, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, siempre me tendrás a vuestro lado protegiéndoos. A cada hora, cada minuto estaré con vosotros, vive tu vida Draco, conoce a gente, forma tu propia vida, por mí no te preocupe, yo siempre sabré que me amas. Quiero que seas feliz mi vida. Te amo Draco Lucius Malfoy _-aquellas palabras las oía cada noche al acostarse, no sabía como pero Hermione le hablaba y sabía que los cuidaría en donde estuviera.

Y al final de toda esta historia, _EL ROCE HIZO AMAR A UN MALFOY_

Mis queridos lectores, aquí llegó el final de mi historia, me ha parecido lo mejor acabar así. No me odiéis por favor, si no os ha gustado por favor decirlo. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han comentado capitulo a capitulo, sois muy grandes (L). De regalo por vuestros ánimos voy a poner el epílogo. Cuantos más reviews reciba más rápido actualizaré.

Solo tenéis que darle al "_**Go**_" o al icono de _"__**Review this Chapter**_"

Un besazo enorme.

Giseeel!


	16. Epílogo

_Cómo regalito de agradecimiento os dejo este último capítulo. Está reeditado. He añadido más cosas._

**EPÍLOGO**

¿Qué fue de Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Helena y aquellos otros personajes de la historia?

Harry y Ginny tuvieron dos hijos más, Albus y Lily. Sobrellevaron como pudieron la perdida de Hermione, al igual que Draco, la visitaban de vez en cuando depositando flores. Decidieron que ayudarían al rubio a cuidar a la pequeña Katherine, dándole mucho cariño y el calor familiar que tanto necesitaban en esos momentos.

Luna se enteró unos días después de lo ocurrido, la depresión la llevó a ser ingresada unos días en San Mugo donde conoció a un medimago que al poco se casaría con él, formando una familia. La pérdida de su gran amiga, fue un trauma que tardó mucho en asimilar. Siempre que podía la recordaba en sus años jóvenes, donde luchaban codo con codo contra el mal.

¿De Ron? Fue condenado a pasar 6 meses en Azkaban en forma de escarmiento a petición de su hermana y su cuñado. A partir de ahí su vida cambió. Nadie volvió a saber nada él. Algunos decían que murió, otros que su estancia en el cárcel lo había consumido por dentro, dejándolo solo con cuerpo, porque de alma no tenía nada.

Helena… ay la ingenua Helena, la arrestaron y fue llevada a Azkaban donde pasaría el resto de su vida sin lujos y sin caprichos, la vida sería una tortura para ella. Juró y perjuró que tendría venganza. Pero nadie la hizo caso.

Narcissa aceptó después de mucho tiempo a la hija de Draco y Hermione, la castaña había dado su vida por su hijo y su nieta, se sentía agradecida, ayudó al rubio a criar a la pequeña fuera de las costumbres de los Malfoy –o al menos eso intentaba- dado que Draco se negó en rotundo a que su hija fuera enseñada como él.

La muerte de la castaña dejó un vacío enorme en nuestros amigos, para la mayoría era como una hermana para ellos, para Draco era su otra mitad, su alma gemela, no quería rehacer su vida, y eso que tuvo varias pretendientes. Ninguna era como su castaña, no quería entregar su corazón, aquel que era y sería para siempre del amor de su vida. Dicen que cuando una puerta se cierra se abre. Una etapa finaliza en la vida de los Malfoy, sin embargo otra nueva comienza, otorgándoles la oportunidad de volver a ser felices.

Pasarían los años y la pequeña rubia se haría una mujercita, recibiendo la carta de Hogwarts y haciendo feliz a su padre haciendo lo mismo que su madre, ayudar a los demás y sobresalir en todo, como una perfecta Malfoy-Granger.

Siempre tuvo en mente el recuerdo de su madre, sin olvidarla ni un solo instante. Pensando en cómo habría sido su vida, si ella hubiera estado presente.

-Perfecta

-¿Decías algo hija? –preguntó Draco mientras terminaba de tapar a su hija con las sabanas.

-Nada papi –contestó una pequeña de ocho años, demasiado inteligente para su edad- Pensaba en mamá.

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa ladeada cargada con ternura. Depositó un beso en la frente de su pequeña y cerró la luz de su lámpara.

-Buenas noches cariño –susurró- Qué sueñes con cosas bonitas.

Había que decirlo, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en todo un padrazo, dejando atrás su carácter de duro a uno meloso y dulce. Todo por su hija.

-Entonces soñaré contigo y con mamá –dijo ella con voz suave. Cerró los ojos y cayó profundamente dormida.

Draco la observó por última vez y salió de la habitación con sigilo. Entrecerró un poco la puerta y comenzó a andar hasta su cuarto.

Un día más por el que debía dar las gracias a aquél angelito que tenía en todo momento. Su Hermione.

**¡Fin!**

**Ya se ha acabado el fic, aún me sigue dando pena al leerlo y eso que ya hice la segunda parte… Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí. Aunque no haya recibido demasiado afecto como esperaba. **

**No pasa nada. **

**Aviso que ya hay segunda parte, subiré el primer capítulo hoy mismo. Pasaros y me decís que tal. Please.**

"**Nunca llegaré a ser como tú" **

**Habrá un poco de Dramione (Sí como lees, Dramione a pesar de que Hermione esté muerta) xd **

**Un saludoo y gracias a todos.**

**Giseeel!**


End file.
